


Crossing Paths

by Ily20



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: A lot of angst but I promise fluff, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ily20/pseuds/Ily20
Summary: AU. Omegaverse. You can't go against the rules of nature and running away has never been an option.





	1. Crossing Paths 1

**This chapter isn't betaed, it's painfully edited by me. I'm sorry for the mistakes in grammar!**

**I don't own any of the characters of Yamane Ayano**

**Crossing Paths**

It was raining heavily on that evening, the streets were covered in mud and cars passed through the busy streets naturally as always in the busy city of Shinjuku. For some people this way of living in a city full of chances where they are equilibrated economically and emotionally, it was a gift and an opportunity. Of course, there were people who are different, some of them doesn't have much luck.

The classes of people were even more 'separated' than just by money and power, a common normal person can be considered important or just the lowest of the society, and that's not something for the person to decide. In this world, either you born with it and deal with it.

The difference was just a DNA and everything can become unfair or a lucky situation from then on, you are different and people will either judge you or praise you, however, it wasn't for them to decide what someone would be. No one can, not even the most powerful man can do that with his money, it was nature, it was your path in life.

Not that someone was going to look at his direction; he was just somebody else in the street, soaking in sweat with a mix of the rain falling, and a disgustingly delicious scent. Someone was going to look at him, of course, they always do. They will grab him and probably take advantage of his body, and they won't care, no one has ever. He ran away from that place, they weren't good people, and he was just a kid. He had fifteen years then and he was as hopeless as he can be, he wasn't an innocent man either, he probably deserved to be in the streets while running away from those drug dealers and rapists probably. He wasn't sure where he was at that time, but he knew where he wanted to be, anywhere else but there.

He ran into an alley, it wasn't too dark yet but nightfall was faster in these days. He ran faster and to his surprise it was an alley with a dead end, how cliché can that be? Enough to get him killed maybe. He heard the steps behind him, he was starting to climb the rusty ladder on the left side of the alley, and he was successful in escaping because he got out of there through an open window but someone else was waiting for him on the other side of it.

In an apartment there was a pair of golden eyes with a light hint of grey smoke by the side of the silhouette.

He has never seen someone with such dominance in his eyes, ' _frightening'_ , he thought. Said person grabbed him and pulled him out of the apartment that was on the second floor, he was trembling because of the adrenaline rushing through his body and the starting of his heat was streaking his system with each second that passed. The scent of the man with golden eyes was intoxicating, not because he was an omega that sensed it. It was because an alpha like that it was everyone's dream, someone with dominance that radiated security and make his body submit with only his presence in front of him , or so he thought before passing out.

"Call Setagawa-sensei. Take this kid and go to a hotel so he can take some medicine. I'll take care of the group with Suoh. Kirishima don't leave him alone with any man."

"Yes boss" said Kirishima grabbing the trembling blonde omega in his arms, he was light and his hair was natural blonde, Kirishima noticed that the blonde in his arms was soaked in rain and sweat, if he didn’t receive any special treatment then he would be suffering hypothermia in a few minutes. His eyes were green and a flushing face was actually a pretty decent view, he was glad that someone escaped from that place. An attractive and healthy omega it's valuable merchandise in the black market.

* * *

 

**_Tolteka Hotel 9:00 pm_ **

"How is he?" asked the man with a suit, without a tie and with a thin layer of sweat on his front head.

"He is better boss. Setagawa-sensei gave him some medications and his heat subsided, he passed out since you find him. The doctors said that his body was out of any substance in his blood, but he ran a blood test just in case he could get worse".

"It is a strong group, but we took care of it. Some of the men in the alley informed me that there were no kids alive in there. Apparently, this young man" he touched the front head of the boy, removing the blonde locks hiding the green eyes he saw moments ago. "He escaped from that place just in time."

"Kirishima" continued Asami after a small moment of silence, grabbing a cigarette from his jacket.

"Check his background, and if it's clear offer him a job inside of the group. I doubt he has relatives but ask him anyways." Asami grabbed the bottle of water that was inside of the mini fridge. He left the room leaving Kirishima with the boy.

"Shuu" said Asami sitting with a cigarette between his lips.

"Yes Asami-san?" he responded, why was he remembering that miraculously afternoon when Asami found him? His savior and his partner, or at least that was what they are in Sudoh's mind.

"Are you not listening?" asked Asami repeating himself again for the third time.

"Yes Asami-san. The opening for the new club it's been already handled. My team will be in charge of security and the staff for service it's already checked." Sudou said looking at his partner, his alpha.

"Boss" said Kirishima looking at his tablet, interrupting the open mouth of Sudou that was about to say something. "We are still deciding in another entertainment for the event" Kirishima was still looking in his tablet. "I thought about a photography gallery would fit perfectly in this kind of club, or at least for the opening. However, we haven't decided about the photographer, by any chance do you have someone in mind that suit your preferences Asami-sama?"

Asami hesitated for a second. He wasn't that fond of photography so why would he bother? However, photographs can be sold and that would quite a percent of benefits for his club, even if that wasn't the purpose of the entertainment that said photography's gallery would bring he could still get some benefits from it.

"There was a winner lately right? From the 'Magnum' photography magazine?" asked Asami. Someone with a status like his, he was actually forced on being interested in important events from Japan.

"Yes sir" Kirishima searched on his tablet and said, "there was a winner this year and apparently he got first in one category and second in another. He won on the 'Nature' and 'Crime' category. Getting second in the 'Sports' one."

"Buy some of his photographs and ask him to attend the event, give him information about the gallery. You know what to do." Asami passed the pages of his document without looking at his secretary or his subordinate Sudou.

"Yes boss. Excuse me" Kirishima walked to the desk and grabbed the papers, then he walked to the door, not mishearing the bold statement of the blonde with a threading playful tone of voice.

"I'll take your place soon Kirishima-san."

Kirishima glanced at him briefly, he was an alpha and even if the boy was the toy of his boss he wasn't going to waste his time on such a spoiled kid. Kirishima closed the door behind them.

"You'll be going as my companion that day. Get something nice and don't leave my side" Asami said still not looking at him.

"Yes Asami-san. And… Can I take the liberty to book a room for us in that special hotel that we talked about last time?"

"Do what you want. However, I don't know if I'll have time" Asami said not taking his eyes away of those damned documents. His head was throbbing slightly, he wasn’t looking forwards to those events but as the owner he needs to be at the opening of the club.

Sudou walked to the desk stopping right in front of his alpha, he wanted him to ravish his body right on that desk. He wanted to enchant Asami with his scent but the golden eyed man didn't even lift an eyebrow at him. He made a movement to grab the respective documents but he didn’t get ay reaction from Asami.

He may be just a casual fuck since last year but that was going to change, they have known each other for at least ten years.

That rainy night, their paths crossed and they were going to be one at the end. His looks and his intelligence wasn't something to take lightly, those few nights with Asami were everything to him. An alpha like that belongs to him, just a bite on his neck was enough to make Asami his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ily from the future here*  
> I know I haven't been updating this story, but I plan to change that as soon as I can!  
> I like this story and I won't leave you guys hanging, I'm sorry for the grammar and basic tipe of writing that I have but I'm doing my best to edit this work (because Ily from months before this date wasn't that good at writing and editing)so you guys can enjoy it :)


	2. Crossing Paths

 

 

**I don't own any of the characters of Yamane Ayano.**

**Crossing paths**

It was finally his day off; no one could interrupt him in his own apartment. He managed to have some time for him just to waste it on sleeping till noon, he didn't even have breakfast, wich was a bad idea already. He got up from his bed that was unusually more comfortable than ever, or maybe that was just his laziness talking in the back of his mind indulging him to stay there sleeping until his back hurts. He went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, the water hitting his back was a complete pleasure, he needed some massage after all the work he has been doing, he was really glad to have this day off for himself.

He put on some shorts that were just as short as a pair of tight boxers; he grabbed a tank top and walked to the kitchen. He loves to cook, it was like a small time where he can move around peacefully knowing that not only his mind was having some 'fun' time, his stomach was going to be happy as well and he was looking forward for it. He grabbed the oil and put it in the hot pan; he really wanted to make something delicious and a  _katsudon_  was the perfect option for this weather.

He started to cut the ingredients without bothering on being aware of his phone, he put on some music without raising the volume that much so they neighbors wouldn't complain at him. He started to sing some kind of song that was popular these days, he has heard it a few times in the streets, while moving his hips a little he continued on cooking without stopping a gracious humming. The front door opened without raising suspicion of the blonde in the kitchen.

He started to bat the eggs for the recipe when someone touched his waist, with both hands gripping him tightly. The strong wide chest of the person behind him held him still, not letting the blonde turn his head to see his attacker, the blonde in boxers struggled and that only seemed to arouse the man behind him even more. The man behind the blonde pressed his nose into the back of the neck of the one who was cooking; he sniffed it and licked it slightly, making the smaller body tremble between him and the counter. He placed his right hand pinching the nipples under the cloth, they were getting hard and a delicious moan was heard. His own erection was growing desperate inside of his pants; the arousing scent of the omega was making him dizzy and impatient.

The man behind him turned off the stove so his partner wouldn't get burned, him, as an alpha wanting to mark his lover didn't move more than enough to pull down the tight shorts leaving a hard erection free from the young blonde. He left a trail of kisses on the thin neck and touched his round ass with his hands, reaching to the twitching hole to tease the leaking entrance that was self lubricated already, just for him, like it has always been.

"Ah… hurry" said the blonde not even turning his head to see the alpha that was behind him.

"Patience my boy. I'll prepare you properly though you are already wet here" he pressed two fingers in the crease of the small ass of the blonde that was lubricated already. He bent over just so his stomach was pressed over the cool surface.

"Come on... hurry" said again the blonde placing both of his hands on the counter, still not looking at the alpha behind him, there was no need because he already knew the unique scent of the man. He pressed his face against the hard surface just waiting to be taken after two weeks without sex with his partner. Panting and sweating were both of them, the blonde was desperate to feel some relief and the scent of the alpha was too good to endure for so much time.

"Lick them" the man behind him unzipped his expensive jeans and grabbed his erection pumping it a little to bring his erection full erect, he placed two fingers on the mouth of the blonde entering them kindly on the hot mouth of his partner, arousing him even more, they were rushed to be connected. Both of their cocks were dripping pre-cum enough to get it dripping to the ground. The omega tasted himself on the fingers of the alpha.

The man behind him pulled out his fingers and entered the two of them on the tight passage of the omega, hearing him moan loudly in the small apartment. It was music to the ears of the alpha.

"H-Hurry… do it…" the blonde grabbed both of his cheeks with his both hands, separating them purposely leaving the leaking pinky color of the hole in plain sight for his alpha. The man behind him pushed up the tank top and bit the slender back of the omega, kindly but strong, leaving small kisses so the young blonde would relax, all the while his own erection resting between both cheeks, the omega trembled at the hot member pressed against him. The young blonde curved his back when he felt a hot tongue leaving a trail of kisses.

"I'm going in… my sexy boy" he grabbed his leaking cock and put it in the hole of the omega, penetrating him without much patience, the moans of the omega was full of pleasure and pain. The big cock stretching him open after some weeks without sex was unbearable but a pain that he was fine to bear for a while. The omega grabbed strongly from the counter meeting the hard trusts of his alpha, relishing on the moment, both of them lost in pleasure didn't bother on taking his clothes completely.

The alpha grabbed the chest of the blonde pinching hardly the rosy nipples, biting the ear lobe gently but still with impatience, he pressed him against his chest and kissed him on the lips forcefully, not letting air get between them and without stopping the hard thrusts. The scent of both of them got much stronger and they relished in the moment. The alpha grabbed the small waist and started to give hard deep thrusts, hitting the sweet spot of the omega over and over again leaving a dirty sound echoing in the room, he licked the unmarked neck of the omega sensing his own orgasm, and the young blonde grabbed his own erection and pumped it faster.

"Yuri!" he yelled the name of his alpha. He came strongly against one of the drawers.

"Akihito…" he whispered against the ear of the omega, his cum deep inside of the slender body. He grabbed his chin and kissed him gently. Yuri gently separated his body from Akihito's pulled up his jeans.

"You didn't call… and how the hell did you get in?" asked Akihito grabbing some tissues closer to the kitchen and cleaned his thighs.

"I grabbed the key that was hidden over there. I wanted to surprise you, are you not happy my  _lyubov'_?" He smiled while zipping his pants.

"I think I rather you ask me first but yeah I can't say I hate it" said Akihito turning on the stove again. He had a lunch to finish and for two apparently.

* * *

"That was really good" he said placing the chopsticks besides the empty plate. "You should taste one of the Russian dishes, you'll like them." He said grabbing the glass of water.

"I'm pretty sure they are nice" Akihito continued eating but heard his phone ringing, he rushed off to the bedroom where said thing was.

"Oh my god…" Akihito was walking to the kitchen table when he read the message, he couldn't believe it. It was the one of the best news he has received after the awards he won at Magnum.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuri seeing the shocked expression on the omega.

"Sion's company it's going to buy at least twenty five of my pictures for an opening the next week. It's a new club apparently and they invited me, they say I can take someone along. Will you be here next week?"

"Yeah I'll be here two weeks. I asked Mikhail some vacations so he is in Hong Kong right know."

"I'll call the number written here so I'll confirm our presence for the event" Akihito was very excited about this. He recognized that company for being one of the richest and dominating in the Japanese market when it comes to clubs and some other business.

He knew that their boss was a group market leader but this kind of events were one in a million chance for him, besides, for an event like this, there was going to be diplomats and the richest people of Shinjuku. This was his chance to get recognized and get better in his career. However, Yuri wasn't amused.

He knew Asami Ryuichi CEO of Sion's company, he wasn't a good man and he himself wasn't one either, both Japanese and Russian mafia wasn't the best combination but he wasn't going to do something that can get into a war between international underworld leaders, he was the right hand of Mikhail so there wasn't that much of a difference.

He got up from his chair and went to where Akihito was making the call, he hugged him from behind and kissed the back of his neck, and Akihito flinched staring at him hard. They weren't partners formed with a bond, but he wasn't going to let go this beautiful Japanese of twenty five years old to another person, be it beta or an alpha. Akihito was his and no one can touch him, just him alone.

Akihito ended his call after a few seconds.

"I can't believe it Yuri. This is such a good opportunity and I can't wait to go there, I don't care if I don't get them sold. I really want that people to look at them and see while they get their own point of view in those photography's." Akihito was smiling brightly and Yuri was a little bit amused.

"I don't care that much of your work. However, I care about you and what makes you happy." He kissed Akihito in his lips softly.

"Thanks Yuri…

' _I guess'_ he thought.

I'm looking forward for that event. I have a feeling that something big will happen and I want to see it with my own eyes, and my heat it's in another two weeks so there'll be no problem." Akihito said placing his hands on the short blonde hair of Yuri.

"I'll take care of that for you. Maybe this time…" Yuri grabbed the chin of Akihito to look at his hazel eyes. "I'll make you completely mine…" said Yuri touching the neck of Akihito.

"Yuri we already talked about this…" the photographer said looking at another direction; he didn't want to see anger in those grey eyes.

"I'm waiting for you to accept me. However, I need to make sure that you'll be mine. I won't leave you for someone else and I'm completely yours right now to prove it." Yuri said grabbing Akihito by his waist.

"I know. I'm just with you too but just wait until my next heat and… I'm… probably going to let you bond with me" Akihito said not looking at him, he wasn't sure and he didn't want to be so obvious about his confusion. He usually hates to belong to someone, and someone claiming that a person belongs to them it isn't to his liking.

"Fine but look at me. I hate when you evade the topic pretending I'm a fool" said Yuri grabbing him tightly, this time not so gentle. Akihito was showing discomfort this time and he immediately let him go.

"It's just… I really don't want to let you go" said Yuri again hugging him tightly. Akihito a little bit confused and uncomfortable still hugged him back, he should give Yuri a chance even if that means to bond with him forever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start to write on this story as fast as I can, university is killing me, really.
> 
> yubov' : It's like "honey" in a cute way.
> 
> Katsudon: Bowl pork and rice. (You get the reference).
> 
> I can't believe this story had a lot of feed back in one day haha thank you for reading! I have like 4 chapters already written but I can't post them due to grammar mistakes and I need to re-read them again to "try" fixing them. I couldn't resist on posting another chapter and many ideas comes to my mind… Oh god.
> 
> By the way did you guys see the spoilers of today's new chapter of Finder? I sobbed. I'm such a softy when it comes to my favorite couple. It broke my heart but I'm happy to see an in love Asami (with jeans *nosebleed*). I can't say where I saw them due to rules here in the site so I don't want to have problems with it, but you can google them and I'm sure you'll find them. Hope you have a good day!


	3. Crossing Paths 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be gone for a couple of days so there won't be any new chapter this week, probably. I hope you guys like this chapter and just a warning, there is some choking kind of thing (and rape... damn) in this chapter so I warn you if you don't like it. Hope you have a good day! Thank you so much for your support!

**Crossing Paths**

He was taking a bath when strange thoughts invaded his mind, as usual since he received the invitation from Sion.

He wasn't afraid of the future. He has never been the type of getting scared and hide himself from the situations that may come in the near future, however, this time there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind.

_My next heat is in two weeks… Yuri it's practically counting the days._

He submerged in the tub, not caring that much for air, he stayed there for a few seconds when a voice resounded, even under water he heard someone's voice. There was no one in his home; it was just himself in there. His nervousness was playing tricks on his mind.

"It's not like it's the end of the world Akihito. It's just a mark; it can fade within the pass of time if I'm not happy about it." He said almost like a whisper, his doubts only for himself.

"It's not time to think about this. I need to give a good impression today." He said and got out of the bathroom, he bought a nice suit some months ago for some of the events that may come after he won the award of Magnum. He got himself ready, with an extra-slim fit suit jacket of dark blue color, a white shirt and dark brown shoes. He looked elegant but for the elite that he may encounter tonight he wasn't going to be the center of attention between so many rich people.

It was at least thirty minutes for the event to start, according to a man called by the name 'Kirishima Kei' he needed to be there ten minutes before the stipulated hour, but his company for the night wasn't there with him yet. He grabbed his phone and started to dial Yuri's phone number.

"Yuri I'm still at home but are you coming now? It's late."

" _Akihito I'm sorry but something appeared and I might probably be half an hour late"_

"Oh I see… Well call me if there's a problem. I'll be on the gallery but our table it's already reserved so call me if something happens." He wasn't disappointed, but he at least didn't want to be there alone on the first couple of minutes surrounded by mostly alphas, omegas weren't that welcome between the rich people, unless you are the son of someone important or the CEO of a big company, then you are respected.

" _I'll do. Take care and I'll be there in an hour, bye."_

Akihito hanged up and got ready, supposedly Yuri was going to drive today but he didn't mind, he can walk and it was nothing weird to go to an expensive filled important club in the richest part of the city by foot right? Yeah it was nothing.

_Like hell it's not._

He thought, he didn't mind the fact that people were going to think badly about him, it was more of the fact that sometimes Yuri promised something and later that wasn't accomplished.

He grabbed the keys of his Vespa without caring the bad looks from the people in the event, he loves his scooter and that wasn't going to be something to be embarrassed. He grabbed his phone and his keys, but the same voice from before told him to take some suppressants with him, something told him that he may need them. Unconsciously he grabbed them and put them in the small compartment of his jacket.

* * *

_Sion's new club 9:00 pm_

He arrived to the club with his Vespa and some pair of eyes were staring directly at him, the place was filled with photographers trying to take a good shot from the event. He parked in front of the entrance and a man with a black suit got closer to him.

"Sir the people in charge of the publicity needs to stay on the sides of the entrance, not in between." The politely man in a suit said kindly to Akihito.

"I'm not from the publicity part. I'm Takaba Akihito the one in charge from the gallery." Akihito said politely as well, a small misunderstanding was nothing.

"I doubt that Takaba Akihito-san will be coming in such a thing" He looked at the Vespa. "Please get out of the way sir." He stayed there blocking the entrance with an angry Akihito in front of him.

"Sir I'm telling you that my name is Takaba Akihito. I was contacted by Kirishima Kei, if you don't believe me you can call him." Akihito retorted furrowing his eyebrows, looking straight at the stone kind of like face of the guard. He suddenly remember that he forgot the special pass that was sent to him.

"Kirishima-san can't be bothered with an omega like you. You are one, aren't you? I can smell it and it's annoying. However, I'm telling you th-" his words were cut off for a man even more taller than the guard, with a big hand in his shoulder the guard turned and looked at a big man in a black suit with blonde hair.

"Is there a problem here?" said the blonde man.

"This man calls himself Takaba Akihito. I'm just chasing him away."

"Did you ask for his document?" The blonde man asked not even bothering on grabbing the document that Akihito was handing him. "I didn't sir" said the guard regretting his actions already.

"He is Takaba Akihito the photographer in charge of the gallery. Please forgive this rude action Takaba-san, you are welcome to come inside." The guard bowed and set aside letting Akihito enter the club. "I apologize Suoh-san. Takaba Akihito-san" and he bowed again.

Akihito didn't like the way the man treat him because he is an omega, it doesn't matter what you are but some people can't afford that kind perspective in their minds. He entered the club with the blonde guard while he followed behind, he wasn't aware of his nervous state of mind until he saw his pictures hanged on a large wall; the hall was dimmed with elegant lights on the ceiling, pointing delicately at his photography's. A man in a dark grey suit got closer to him.

"Takaba-san I'm glad that you can honor us with your presence. My name is Kirishima Kei assistant of the owner of the club Asami Ryuichi." He grabbed the extended hand and politely presented each other.

"Thank you for taking me in consideration Kirishima-san. I look forward for a successful night in the club." Akihito said bowing slightly and a politely kind of way.

 _'What a serious man'_  thought Akihito when Kirishima and the blonde guard, called Suoh apparently, walked away leaving him in the gallery. It was still early so he checked his photography's just in case by walking through the long room.

* * *

"Asami-sama everything is in order. We can open the doors of the club when you decide." Kirishima said to his boss.

With a black suit and a dark red tie his boss was smoking a cigarette in the office of the club that was on the second floor.

He gave the order to his assistant to open the club already, but he had a feeling that something might happen today. A bad feeling you would call. He blew the smoke elegantly and closed his eyes while Kirishima gave a small report.

Shuu was making sure that everything was in order due to the staff and the club; he might take the offer of meeting him in the hotel.

He crushed the cigarette in the ashtray and got up from the leather chair, he walked to the tainted windows while looking down at the club, nothing seems different, and every club of his was elegant while giving a hint of expensive aura around the place. He walked back to the door while Kirishima followed him.

He fixed his tie while taking the elevator and walked to the main room of the club so he can give some small formalities with the important people, everything was the same as always, nothing that he can't handle. Maybe a good fuck was enough to get the feeling out his mind.

Maybe it was because an Arbatrov was in the guests list.

" _The photographer invited him?"_

" _Yes sir. Takaba Akihito invited him."_

" _What are they? Relatives?" asked Asami a little bit amused of a member of the Russian mafia and the relationship that may have with the photographer._

" _They aren't sir. I asked Takaba Akihito if they were relatives or something, but he said something unexpected actually. They are partners."_

" _As lovers?" asked Asami losing interest already, but a nemesis wasn't something easy to handle._

" _He didn't specify sir. I think they are because of the tone of voice of Takaba. Should I cancel the gallery or there's no problem?" asked Kirishima holding his cellphone ready to call the photographer._

" _There's no time for another change. Let them come but if you see something suspicious tell me immediately." Asami said going back to his documents._

* * *

"Asami-san you have such a good taste for the design of your clubs. It's very elegant just like Sion's club."

A woman around her forties got closer to Asami, she smiles seductively but is a normal gesture in her personality. Asami answered politely as he always does, not caring that the woman was actually a gold digger and an alpha.

"I appreciate it Katsura-san. You look good as always." Asami said with a small smile at her.

"I always look forward to get pleasure in the elegant premises as your clubs and hotels Asami-san" said the woman getting closer to Asami. However, the golden eyes were not looking at her, something catched his attention for a brief moment.

 _'Nice eyes'_  he thought when he looked where the gallery was placed; a young blonde with hazel eyes was smiling at everyone in the gallery. He looked really nice but he wasn't a member of his staff was it? It couldn't be. He looked at him for one more second, but the blonde was too far away and wondered who he is. He smiled at the woman again as if he wasn't distracted by the young man on the other side of the club.

"I must imagine it's very hard for you Katsura-san." Asami said again already bored of the conversation. He started walking with her getting closer to the gallery.

"Oh you know how it is. I always look forwa…" Asami didn't listen at her words when he smelled something in the air. A sweet yet faint scent was in the room, filling his lungs with desire. The scent was dizzying his mind slightly, something was off, and that thing was actually a person, an omega. It was getting harder to think straight without getting dizzy with each step he took closer to the gallery, not that anyone but him could notice.

"Asami-san?" she asked when he saw the eyes a little bit unfocused of the man.

"Excuse me" said Asami with a serious voice and got away from the woman.

* * *

"You have a good angle for this kind of photography's Takaba-san." A man was chatting with a Akihito for a while, not that he didn't mind, but Yuri was getting late and he was getting uncomfortable without a proper reason.

He was still talking with the man but for an instant he felt eyes looking straight at him, the people from the gallery were focused on the pictures. There was no one besides the man looking at him, he turned his head and on his left, he notices briefly some golden eyes that stared at him for a small second. He wasn't a sucessful journalist without being an expert when someone stared at him from far away. He looked around again, trying his best not to annoy the man in front of him while he does it.

 _'Asami Ryuichi… He is hotter than the pictures. He looks like a total bastard.'_  thought Akihito when he saw the tall man smiling boringly at the woman in front of him. The dark brown hair looked perfectly combed, the golden eyes matched his face completely, and even if it was very far away Akihito noticed that the man was handsome. He thought that Yuri was the most handsome for him, he liked the manly kind of type, but apparently Asami Ryuichi, the CEO of Sion and underground crime-lord could be a good challenge for Yuri when it comes to being handsome. He smirked when he started to think what would Yuri say if he were to look at someone else handsome.

_Ba -dump…._

_'What?'_  thought Akihito. What was this tightening in his chest?

_Ba-dump... Ba-dump…._

"Takaba-san are you ok?" asked the man but suddenly he covered his mouth.

"What a timing… I thought I smelled something on you, turned out I was correct, you are an omega." The man got closer to Akihito but the blonde in his state was panting and flushed from his face. He was dizzy but at least he can still remain standing up.

"Are you starting your heat? I can take care of you if you ask nicely." The man was about to grab his warm hand when Akihito slapped it.

"Don't touch me" said Akihito panting slightly, it couldn't be, he wasn't on his heat but the effects on his body was making him reconsider that statement. It shouldn't have started so early.

"How can you deny an alpha like me? You smell really good right now" said the man watching Akihito trying to ignore the effects of the heat; however, he didn't show himself weak in front of the man.

"Excuse me" said Akihito walking away from the man, he turned the corner to where the other part of the gallery was, only a woman and a man was there watching and the hallway was empty. He entered a room that said 'staff only' and closed the door.

The man was about to follow Akihito but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, he turned a pair of golden eyes looked at him furiously.

"What the fuck… I'm sweating way too much" said Akihito drying his face with his handkerchief. He was starting to feel calmer and nothing else happened for a few seconds. He searched for the suppressants on his jacket; luckily he listened to the annoying voice in his mind. He gulped the pills and tried to calm his rapid heartbeat.

He took a deep breath and fixed his suit, he started to walk away still a little bit hot, as if the temperature has rising a little in the room when a man called him from behind.

"Are you Takaba Akihito?" a baritone voice sounded behind him. The couple wasn't there anymore. Akihito was trembling slightly this time, and he blushed at the sight of the man with the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.

"Yes I am" he said trying to pull himself together.

"What a nice talented man. Your photography's are very special." The man got closer to Akihito but he stepped back.

"T-Thank you Asami Ryuichi" he said trying on not getting hard at the sight of the man. His body was heating up ridiculously fast.

"Oh so you know me" Asami said getting closer to Akihito, cornering him into the wall.

"I should know who bought my pictures at least don't you think?" Akihito said trying on not getting more flustered than he already was at the closeness of the man. He wasn't surrounded by him but even if he tried to step back, the wall and the man in front of him didn't let him. He took a deep breath and moved aside just so he will try to get away, which it was uneffective.

"Would you like to accompany me for a drink Takaba-san?" asked Asami grabbing the hot and soft hand of the blonde. Akihito gulped feeling his hand burn at the touch, and if he wasn't that dizzy he could swear that the long fingers touching his hand tightened a little at his touch.

"I'm working right now" said Akihito trying to breathe normally, this wasn't normal; his body wasn't listening to him at all.

"Takaba-san, I'm the owner of the place. You can take a break if I say so" said Asami releasing some of his pheromones on purpose and some of them unconsciously.

"I… don't think is…" panting harder each time, the scent of the alpha in front of him was making him dizzy and hard to stand, "… correct. Don't come closer" said Akihito trying to stay strong at the presence of the alpha.

_What is happening? His scent is too strong and... very delicious. I can't resist him._

"You are very cute Takaba Akihito. You are releasing such a good scent right now. It's because we are closer to each other" said Asami not caring to look at each other sides, still taking the hand of Akihito he put it in the hard bulge in the middle of his legs, letting the small warm hand to feel the need of dominate the stubborn, yet fragile, omega in front of him. "Don't resist me."

Asami shivered at the small hand touching his erection, it was unbearable, he felt the need to dominate and mark his property, but he knew then that the omega in front of him wasn't like any other.

Asami placed a hand on the small waist and brought their bodies closer, Akihito looked to the side and noticed two guards on each end of the hallway. He tried his best not to smell the dominant pheromones of the alpha but it was just making his body difficult to handle everything. He closed his eyes when he got closer to Asami's neck and he shivered in response when the hard bulge touched his lower stomach.

"I… Asami don't t-" Akihito couldn't finish his sentence when he felt someone pulled him out between the wall and the body of the alpha. It was a hand he already knows and the pheromones of the man grabbing him were too overwhelming for him. Asami's pheromones and the ones from Yuri was enough for making Akihito fall on his knees.

"Don't touch him Asami" said Yuri stepping in front of Akihito that was on his knees on the floor. "He is mine and I won't let you have him."

"We'll see about that. I think you know what it's happening here don't you? If he is yours then why is he in some kind of forced heat right now?" asked Asami with a smirk, but his eyes weren't laughing. He released his alpha's pheromones even more, intense and heavy in the air. Yuri noticed the intention of Asami and did the same.

"We are leaving, don't even think about laying a finger on him again" said Yuri yaking Akihito's arm.

"I'm not a fucking thing and I don't belong to anyone," said Akihito still kneeling hiding the erection between his legs. He wanted to get up but he couldn't, his legs didn't let him.  _'These two intend to kill me with their pheromones? What the hell... I can't think straight, I need release...'_

"You can't do anything against this Yuri. Accept it." Asami said walking away without looking back. But this time he talked to the photographer and turned around smirking at him saying "I'll see you soon Takaba Akihito."

The gaze of those golden eyes made Akihito shiver, his erection unbearable and something else was coming out. He felt the front and his backside getting wet. Yuri turned to look at Akihito and lifted him.

Yuri didn't say anything and walked away going to the entrance, he tightened the grip in Akihito's body sensing the warmth of the heat, Yuri was starting to react at the pheromones of Akihito and it was driving him mad, just like every time the photographer had his heat.

Yuri started to drive to the apartment of Akihito trying to not ravish the boy in the car; Akihito however, was unzipping his pants letting his erection free.

"Damn it…" said the blonde like a whisper, he couldn't be so needy after meeting an alpha. He started to masturbate in the front seat, and Yuri looked angry but Akihito didn't care, he wanted to have some release because of the heat was consuming his body. His mind was dizzy and his eyes were teary while looking at the road ahead.

"Ah!" moaned Akihito when he touched his erection, it was unbearable not to feel pain when he stroked his penis in order to get some relief. He couldn't stop moving his hand and was reaching the climax but Yuri merely stare at him sideways. Akihito came with a small moan and felt the heat slightly leave his body.

He masturbated once in the car and Yuri opened the door of the apartment, he threw Akihito on the bed and stripped him from his suit jacket and shirt. He was everything but gentle while removing Akihito's belt and unzipping his slacks. He didn't even took off his shoes and simply unbottoned his shirt.

"You are really something Akihito, getting like this in front of another man that's not me it's very brave from your part. I think I already told you that I hate if you show yourself like this to someone else, don't you get it? You can't do that. You are mine." Yuri pushed Akihito's face into the pillows roughly and pulled down the pants of the suit.

"You get this wet for another man? You are such a whore" said Yuri to the omega when he noticed that he was dripping the natural self lubrication from his ass.

"I didn't want it," Akihito panted and shuddered when Yuri grabbed his legs roughly, "I didn't know that this would happen… Yuri…" said Akihito not bearing anymore the heat. He was getting scared.

"I'll mark you this time for real" said Yuri grabbing tightly the neck of Akihito with his hands. "Do you want me to show you how much I want you? I can mark you right know and you won't respond to anyone but me" he grabbed the neck painfully and Akihito was almost choking.

"N-No... Yuri… Don't…" Akihito could barely talk from the strong grip in his neck, he felt something hard against the creak of his ass.

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath when he heard the unzipping sound of Yuri's clothing, he didn't want it, he doesn't want it.

"No..." he says when he feels the hot erection resting on his ass. He shivers, because his body wants it.

"No?" asks Yuri while laughing softly, "are you sure my omega? You are dripping wet here." Yuri thrusted a finger on the wet hot entrance of Akihito which made Akihito moan and Yuri groan at the tightness. "You just masturbated in front of me, thinking about whom? I doubt that it was me. I won't tolerate that sort of behaviour Akihito. I'll be the only one you will ever whore yourself out." Yuri didn't waste more time and thrusted his engorded penis on Akihito's ass.

Akihito moaned loudly at the intrusion, one that he learned to like and took pleasure everytime. This time, it was different. There wasn't any gentle touch on his body, his arms were tightly gripped by the alpha's hands and he could only moan in response, because even if he didn't want it, his body was receiving what it needed.

"Don't do it… please… don't bite me" Akihito pleaded while Yuri was thrusting into him. Akihito has never been this wet for him and the heat of his body was beyond every normal cycle he has ever had, Yuri knew that the soul bonded pairs was something that not even someone like him can separate, but he was going to make it harder for Asami.

Akihito started to cry when he felt the tongue of Yuri in his neck, he sobbed loudly, pleading to not be bitten against his will. Something inside Yuri knew that he shouldn't bit Akihito. He stopped his thrusting and turned Akihito so now they were looking at each other; Yuri entered Akihito again and grabbed his chin.

"Don't get closer to that man. If you do, I'll bond with you so you will never have anyone but me. I'll bite you and put my knot inside you so I'll impregnate you and will never leave me, do you understand?" Yuri held his chin and Akihito looked at him, terrified. His thrusting slowed a little but it was still deep inside of him. Akihito panted and stared at Yuri with something else than just fear.

"Yes I understand" he said, afraid for the first time in a year after going out with Yuri. He didn't know this side of him, and he was utterly scared. Yuri thrust inside him a couple of times and came inside him. Akihito came as well and fell unconscious.

* * *

Asami walked away leaving the disgusting gaze of his omega in the arms of one of the Arbatovs, he didn't like them at first, but now, he hates them. Takaba Akihito was his. But he knew that he needed to be smart, he couldn't start a fight in the club with a dangerous enemy, and he knew he needed a plan.

He entered the bathroom in his office; apparently he couldn't stand the effects in his body that such a cute omega left him like that for the first time in his life. He masturbated at least two times for the effects of the scent of the omega disappear leaving his mind a little bit more at ease. He calmed himself and called his assistant.

"Kirishima I want you to investigate everything about Takaba Akihito."

"Alright boss. May I ask why?" Kirishima was confused; he couldn't believe that his boss has taken on importance someone like that kid. However, Kirishima knew more than anyone that his boss wasn't in the best mood. He still prefers to ask first even if the cause of why it was obvious.

"It was the myth we never believed Kei. It's true and I discovered today with that photographer."

"I'll investigate about him sir." Kirishima said slightly surprised but he was partly glad, Sudoh couldn't be his toy for too long.

"Kirishima"

"Yes sir?" Kirishima stopped in front of the door.

"Make sure to investigate anything between Takaba and the Abatrovs."

"Yes Asami-sama."

Kirishima closed the door leaving his boss smoking a cigarette. He pulled out his gun from his suit jacket, looking at it with a smirk.

"Takaba Akihito… What a surprise" Asami smirked remembering the intoxicating scent and slim body of the omega, just how he liked.


	4. Crossing Paths 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to apologize for the slow updates. Thank you for your support, it makes me happy to see that you guys like it! Hopefully you like this chapter as well.
> 
> Warning: There's slight torture at the end of the chapter, feel free to skip it if you want. Grammar mistakes *sighs*.

Name: Takaba Akihito

Gender: Male, omega.

Birth date: May 05

Age: 25 years old.

Marital status: Single

Address: Shinjuku, Tokyo.

Occupation: Professional photographer (mainly news photography).

Parents: Currently living in Osaka.

Recently won the award of the Magnum professional photography club to the best category in the "crime" and "nature", getting the second place in "sports". He worked as a freelance photographer at the age of 23 years old in the newspaper and the magazine of the same company.

* * *

"This is the information you asked boss" said the assistant Kirishima with some documents in hand.

"Thank you Kirishima" said the man taking the document placed in front of him. His desk was full of documents and his computer was seeking for attention at the different type of information regarding his business as a diplomat. However, his mind was still thinking about the young man of yesterday. The door closed in front of him, in less than a day his assistant managed to get all the important information about the young photographer.

"Takaba Akihito… Indeed what a pleasant surprise you are" he thought, the sweet scent that was capable of actually make his mind go blind with pleasure and possessiveness. The hazel eyes felt like they were making him uncontrollable, messing with his self-control.

The fact that he found his destined partner was indeed a surprise for him, however, he wasn't expecting to be a man that can make him feel so uncontrollable, but at the same time as if something was falling into place. He was going to have that person but the problem was that an Arbatrov was in the way, and it's the right hand of the boss of the Russian mafia. He couldn't just take Takaba, it was too risky with Yuri in the way, but he wasn't just a normal businessman. Half of Japan is literally in his hands, the police, some people of the government, and every small or big group of the underworld was in his hands.

"You are mine Takaba Akihito"

* * *

After spending the night with Yuri, Akihito wasn't that happy. For the first time in the whole year that they were together, Yuri was rough with him. He was confused about everything at this point, and for the first time as well he didn't know what to do. He turned around and saw Yuri sleeping; he was used to it at this point. However in his mind there was someone else that replaced the sleeping face of his lover, Asami Ryuichi, his destined partner. How could that be? It seems that he has the best luck when it comes to be with crime lords. He wasn't happy when he found out that he was sleeping with the high ups of the Russian mafia, he was angry and totally grossed out, but as long as Yuri didn't involve him in dangerous situations he was fine with it.

He wasn't expecting that a one night stand was going to lead to one year of relationship; he wasn't the kind of person to get sex one night and then leave as if nothing happened. He enjoyed relationships but being an omega wasn't the best advantage he could ask for, he had been with only two persons in his life counting Yuri.

He got up from the bed trying to not wake up Yuri, he couldn't walk very nice. The proof of their love making was craved in his body, bruises, bites, and even blood was adorning his body. He was sticky and sweaty, and covered in the scent of Yuri. A part of him knew that what happened last night was far from being 'love making'. He grabbed his phone that was in the pants of his suit, the one he used last night. He grabbed it and saw two missed calls, they were from his editor. He put the pants on the chair that was besides the bed, however, his jacket fell of the chair and he took it from the ground. The scent of someone else was in it, the mix of musk and cigarettes all over, he would immediately wash the jacket if it was the scent of another alpha, and it was uncomfortable. But this time it's not 'another alpha' it's the scent of Asami, he smelled it again and his body became warm, as if the body recognized the comfort that his destined partner can give to him, just to him.

"Damn it…" he said as a whisper, he was exhausted from last night but still his body responded as if the last few hours of sex never happened. He grabbed the jacket and went to the bathroom, closed the door and knelt beside the toilet. His hole was dripping a small amount of self lubrication; he was embarrassed that his body could respond that way just for smelling his clothes, his member was twitching for attention.

He closed his eyes and thought about the man of last night, the golden eyes that looked at him like a prey, dilated and melted gold was the correct description for Asami. The strong body that touched him over the clothes, the delicious scent that made his knees goes weak. He started to think about that small moment with Asami and found himself closer to his orgasm, that would be the second or third one in less than 10 hours, strangely he couldn't remember. He sucked his two fingers and touched his ass, swollen but still making him tremble.

"Uh…Asami…" he said unconsciously, he was getting closer to his orgasm. He tightens the grip on his hard member and strokes it faster, feeling even more close to his high. His legs were warm against the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

_Knock Knock_

"Akihito?" there was a deep voice outside of the bathroom. His movements stopped. "Akihito are you ok?" said again the manly voice outside of the bathroom.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine it's nothing" he said trying to sound natural, his voice was dripping a tone of lust though.

"Takaba don't lie to me… I know you are lying" said again the man outside of the bathroom, this time, knocking the door louder startling Akihito inside.

"Yuri I'm fine j-just go away. I'll be out in a moment" said Akihito, 'shit I need to finish or he will get in' he thought while the door was still receiving knocks of Yuri outside.

"Akihito you are making me angry, your pheromones are flooding the apartment," said Yuri fighting his lips. They were strong and getting unbearable.

Akihito realized that Yuri was talking different, and he wasn't conscious of the big amount of pheromones he was emanating. The blonde was shocked when he saw the figure of Yuri in front of him, he was with his eyes dilated and sweating, he was going to get even sorer in his body, and ass.

"Are you in ok? Your heat it's in a few days isn't?" asked Yuri, but he noticed the jacket besides the toilet. "No I don't think so, I'm just horny" he said lying, he was scared of Yuri but couldn't lie about his heat.

"Come here" he said and carried him to the bed.

"How can you go at it after doing it a lot last night?" asked Akihito with his face on the pillow, Yuri was out of the shower. His ass was sore and apparently there will be more bruises on his skin.

"You are the one that got horny in the morning. But you looked very comfortable in the bathroom, and apparently, you are not in heat." Yuri sat on the side of the bed, and patted his head.

"I'm sorry" said Yuri looking away. Akihito turned his head so he could watch Yuri completely. "For what?" said the blonde, he kind of understand why he was that angry. But of course he knew why, Yuri was far from himself last night, maybe the instincts of alphas were even stronger than he thought.

"Akihito, you bled a lot" he said not wanting to look at the terrified hazel eyes. "You passed out after we did it the second time, when I looked at the sheets there was a lot of blood, I treated you but I hurt you again a few moments ago" Yuri touched the back of Akihito; he was shocked when he felt the slender body tremble against his touch.

"I understand that you were angry, but don't touch me again like that. I don't remember exactly after that but just let me rest, I'm not in my heat so you can you please let me rest?" Akihito didn't look at him, he turned his head looking at the other side, even if he understood the situation, he couldn't believe that Yuri treated him as a toy last night, the marks on his body and sadly on the sheets were proof about it.

"I'll be in touch. I'm not living the country in a week or so, if you need anything call me." He said placing a kiss on the head of Akihito, he saw how Akihito gripped the sheets when he kissed the top of his head. He was still trembling.

"And… I threw away your suit, I'll give you another." The door of the bedroom shut close.

"What was that? Fucker..." said Akihito with his voice muffled against the pillow. He wasn't going to cry but he was very close to lose it when he felt that he couldn't move even his arms.

* * *

"Report" said Asami through the phone.

"Asami-sama, Takaba has been in the apartment at least for one day without going out. The lights were turned on at 8 pm; it seems that he didn't move around that much lately, the only person who got out of the house was Yuri Arbatrov around 9 am."

"Send me a report at the end of the day for any change" Asami ended the call.

The next day

"Stupid Yuri" he said still massaging his low back.

Akihito got up the second day feeling much better or at least with more energy than the yesterday. Sadly, his body was still sore and his ass was even worse, there were bruises around his body and they were less purple but there were hand marks around his neck.

He decided that he was going to accomplish nothing if he stayed in the apartment, he wasn't like that. He was going to get out of the apartment and grab his camera, he needed to release some stress and don't hole himself in his apartment thinking about what happened two days ago.

He grabbed the keys of his Vespa and went out with his camera bag; the khaki color jacket hugged his upper half of the body, the white shirt was a little bit rusty because it's old. The blue jeans fit his form perfectly, he wasn't going to admit it out loud but his ass looked nice.

The sun was up in the sky, it was around 10 am when he decided to go out, so he was planning on going to a ramen stall and eat to his heart content. The park was a good spot to go out and take some pictures, the kids and families were laughing and taking a picnic. It was autumn, in this time of the year the trees showed a beautiful orange with mix of red and yellow on their leaves. The kids wore a lot of colorful sweaters; it looked like a nice sight to take some pictures.

Some couples got closer to him and asked him for a photo, and they smiled happily at the sight of the beautiful view with the orange color trees and them. He smiled and told them to contact him to get the photos, he was happy, sometimes he won money this way and he was happy to catch a moment that can be watched again and again, his mind went back to his partner. Yuri never understands when he talks about photography, however, he supports him.

But he wasn't there in the park having a good time and thinking about him, that's why he got out of his house in the first place. He shook his head, "Pull your thoughts together dude" he said to himself. He didn't want to think about anything more than his time with his camera, until a figure came up across the park.

It was a very similar back, the legs and the suit. The hair was black, not brown. But he felt his heart stop when he saw that man; it looked similar to Asami in almost everything. He was probably imagining things but he was damn sure that he was being stalked, or maybe followed up. The black car that was in front of his house was suspicious; however, it wasn't around today. Weird.

He decided to go near some trees and take some pictures, he could crouch between them and take some shots about animals, it was a park but it was big enough to watch some cats or different kind of birds. It was one of his favorite places in his childhood.

The time wasn't something that he would be concerned when he was out taking pictures, but something was off. The park was oddly silent for a moment; maybe it was because it's closer to lunchtime. It was 11:30 and he thought that he should leave too, but just when he was about to go out from the small forest with standard tall trees someone grabbed him from behind. He struggled and kicked against his oppressor, he would have won if said person wasn't holding a knife, and if it was just one person.

* * *

He felt someone throwing him against a hard surface, his hands and feet were tied with ropes. His eyes had a cloth on them and he couldn't see anything. He sat still for a moment trying to understand the situation he was in. There was movement; probably he was in the truck of a car. He was alone because if he struggled or moves a little no one was punching him. There were voices in the car but only manly ones, probably around four men.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, still there was no one punching at him.

"H-Hello?" a shaky voice responded to his words, it was a girl. "P-Please help me" she said, for what Akihito could comprehend she wasn't that young but she was crying.

"It's ok, my name is Akihito. I'm tied up but I'll try to get closer to you ok?" he said and tried to crawl with his knees where the girl was. "Can you please talk so I can know where you are? My eyes are covered so I need your help" he said and got closer to the girl.

Akihito managed to get the rope a little loose before untying the hands of the girl. They both took the cloth on his eyes and looked at each other.

"I-I'am Hana. Do you know these guys Akihito-kun?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Akihito shook his head. She had brown hair and her eyes were blue, she is pretty but very young.

"I don't, but we are going to get out of here ok? Just trust me" he said patting her head. She was around fifteen years old, and she was an omega. Akihito knew almost immediately that they were kidnapping omegas for the black market; it was something that is sadly common in the country.

"Look, I'll take care of those guys but you need to run as fast as you can, do you understand?" he said to the girl and she nodded. He smiled and told her the plan that he was already making, he knew they could get out of there, or at least she could.

* * *

"Asami-sama there's a truck with four men that grabbed Takaba. We tried to stop them but they held a knife against him, we let them escape but we are tailing them secretly. What are your orders?" the man said with the phone on his ear, all the while his partner was driving trying to not lose the truck where Akihito was.

"Don't lose them. If they do something to Takaba you have to intervene. I'll be there in a moment and send me the location immediately." Asami said while grabbing his jacket, his assistant Kirishima and his bodyguard Suoh behind him.

"You two have the permission of using the guns. Any attempt of harm to Takaba you must intervene." He said to the two men behind him

"Yes boss" they said nodding at him.

Suoh knew his friend and boss like Kirishima does, but he noticed the serious look on the eyes of his boss and that was something new, he never get that angry for the sake of another person. If the people that kidnapped Takaba didn't do as he wants then he was sure that blood was going to be spilled. And he was going to do the cleaning.

* * *

"Ok Hana-chan when they open the door they'll grab us and luckily they'll send us in another car. If they intend to do something at us then I'll pick a fight with them and if you see the chance to escape please run as fast as you can" said Akihito looking reassuringly at her.

"But Akihito-kun you'll get stuck with them and…" she started to panic again when the car stopped.

"Everything will be ok Hana-chan" Akihito smiled at her as bright as he could, he was scared obviously but he needed to at least let the girl escape.

The doors opened and one of the two men in front of them yelled, "Look! The pretty boy managed to escape from the ropes! That won't get you anywhere but if you feel so confident please get out of there by yourself" the men stood aside and let the two omegas to get out of there. As soon both of them were out the other two men grabbed them with a knife pointing at their necks.

"If you make a move I'll slice your throats" said the men to the two of them.

"Please let us go! What do you guys want?!" the girl asked with tears in her eyes, she was almost yelling at them and was starting to panic.

"What do we want? Just some fun with the two of you, after that, we are going to sell your bodies to some old dude so he can use the two of you as a sexual toy. And if you don't respond anymore, maybe some drugs will do." Akihito was frowning a lot at them and tried to make a deal.

"Let her go and you'll have me. I'm an omega too but I'll go with the two of you willingly. I won't put up a fight and I'll behave but please don't touch her" he said in the most serious voice he could manage.

"Why would we do that pretty boy? Two omegas instead of one it's way much better than only a willing one." The man that was holding Hana licked her ear.

"Just so you know… we are all alphas here, but you two know that already right?" one of the man that wasn't holding them grabbed Akihito's crotch, gripping it with a lot of force.

"Don't touch me bastard" said Akihito trying to kick the hand of the man. Akihito kicked the leg of the man beside him, that only earned him a punch on his ribs that with his sore body was already enough to make him go still.

"Put them in the warehouse" said one of them and the group moved to a dark warehouse, it was covered in barrels and boxes. The only light that was surrounding the room was the sunlight.

The guards let them go and they make a small square, the four guards were in each corner, and the two omegas were in the middle.

"The two of you strip. If you don't obey we'll do it ourselves, and we won't be so kind" said the leader apparently. They waved a small knife in their hands showing it to the two people in the middle. The both stripped leaving only their underwear on, Hana was sobbing quietly and Akihito wears a scowl in his face.

"I'll give you the option to start. Which one of you wants to be the first one? We'll take both of you at the same time but one of you needs to make us feel 'in the mood' right?" he asked to his men and they all smirked evil.

"I'll be the first one" said Akihito, he wasn't going to let the girl to make something so horrible, or at least, to not be the first one. 'We need to get out of here… I'll bite their dicks if it's necessary' thought Akihito that was grossed out for about what he was about to do. The alphas started to raise their pheromones on purpose, intimidating his omega body.

"Gentlemen go ahead" said the leader; he took a sit in a near barrel from the warehouse

Three of the four men got closer to Akihito and heard the zippers being undone. Akihito knelt because of the kick behind his leg; he knelt and was grabbed tightly by his hair making his mouth got on the right level with their dicks. All the while Hana was in the lap of the leader, he was groping at her and she was crying softly. His heart broke at the side of the girl in such dirty hands.

Akihito was about to open his mouth for one man when he felt something warm on his face, it wasn't what he thought it was but it was a lot. In front of him the person he was about to suck was in the ground, with a clean shot in the head. He touched his face and there was blood in his hand, warm and purely red in his fingers. He heard a baritone voice behind him.

"Leave the other three alive and put them in the warehouse 4" said Asami placing his gun inside of the holster, he grabbed Akihito and covered it with his jacket. "W-wait the girl… Hana" he said look at her direction, she was in the arms of one of the man that came with Asami, she passed out.

"She is going to a hospital for a checkup just like you." Asami said leading Akihito with an arm around his waist.

They got in the black car with Kirishima driving. The girl was in another car with Asami's men and suddenly everything struck him, the kidnap, the almost rape, the punches, the blood. Akihito started to tremble lightly and didn't notice the anger in Asami's eyes.

"W-Why are you here?" asked Akihito cautiously not looking at Asami, the scent of Asami was calming but the situation of a few minutes was taking his whole attention.

"I was watching you, you are someone that belongs to me Takaba" he said placing a hand on the chin of Akihito. He was shocked when his hand was slapped away by the blonde.

"D-Don't touch me! I-I'm dirty!" he said to himself more than to Asami. He still felt the pheromones of the guys that intended to rape him.

Asami saw the uncomfortable state of Akihito and he raised his pheromones on purpose, his instincts of seeing his omega in discomfort was making him blind in anger. His omega, his partner, his destined mate was in discomfort because of someone else and he couldn't help but want to protect him and ease the uncomfortable feeling in his mind.

He grabbed Akihito by his waist and placed him in his lap, Akihito was about to fight tooth and nail but the scent of Asami was the most comfortable thing he has ever felt. The presence of the alpha in front of him wasn't something he could squirm away, he felt the heat of the body in front of him and even if his mind didn't want to accept it his body did. He felt a hand in the back of his head and suddenly his face was in front of a strong neck, he felt a hand stroking his back gently and a nose smelled his hair. He didn't remember when he fell asleep.

* * *

He opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling, besides him there was a man in a black suit looking at some documents, because of the equipment and the curtain of color white he realized he was in a hospital.

"You are awake" said the man with the baritone voice, he was handsome, and it should be illegal thought Akihito.

"Where is Hana?" he asked concerned, he didn't notice that Asami narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know her?" he asked looking at Akihito, did Akihito know her from before?

"No, well, she was kidnapped with me."

"She is fine, there was no drug in your body or in hers, I called her parents and she left something for you" it was a letter but it was opened by Asami before.

"She gave me some thanks and her contact information" said Akihito with a smile on his face. "I'm not going to call her or something" he said to himself, he didn't want to let her remember what they went through but if she wanted she could look for him.

"That's wise" said Asami with a serious voice, he grabbed the hand of Akihito and made him look at him in the eyes.

"She is fine, but you are not. You have many bruises in your body and I'm sure that especially some of them weren't made by those kidnappers" Asami said looking at him with narrow eyes and a frown in his face.

"It's nothing. It doesn't concern you." Akihito said looking at the other way; thankfully he was in his clothes again.

Asami grabbed his chin and made him look at him, "everything that has to be with you it concerns me, you should get used to it, you are mine Akihito" Asami didn't notice when he was on his feet and looming over Akihito in the small bed. His lips were ravaging the small rosy ones, it was deliriously good. Akihito was shocked at the statement of Asami but didn't have much time to reply when he felt the lips of the man in front of him on his mouth; it was an electric feeling that left both of them breathless. The private room was deserted, it was a high maintenance apparently, because it had a small kitchen and even a sofa and a TV (a very expensive one). He was taken back when he felt the same lips on his neck, nibbling softly at his earlobe, a hand was pinching his nipples over his shirt and he felt amazing. Those hands were making him lose the notion of time, but when he felt the same hand grab his waist he made a sound of discomfort.

"Don't touch me there… please…" said Akihito looking at the golden eyes.

"I know, but I want you to understand that you are hurt. Those men weren't the one that hurt you like this" said Asami looking again at the bruises in his waist, there was at least four finger prints on his waist and a big bruise on his thighs.

"I'll make you mine Akihito. You are already, but I want your body to desire me as much as I want yours" said Asami kissing Akihito again. To Asami's surprise, he felt warm fingers touch his face and a penetrating gaze from hazel eyes that made him stop on his movements.

"Thank you for helping me" said Akihito breathing the scent of his alpha. "But I hate when someone start marking people as if they are property, we may be destined mates, but don't be mistaken, I'm not yours and I won't behave like a pet Asami Ryuichi" Akihito kissed the cheek of Asami. "I'll see you later Asami-san" Akihito pushed Asami away from him and stood up from the bed, taking his camera that apparently Asami took back. Before he could turn the doorknob a hand grabbed his arm and spun him so they were chest to chest. Asami took his lips strongly, forcefully, their tongues tangled with each other and Asami's hand was behind Akihito's head. Akihito grabbed the jacket of Asami and kissed him with need.

"I'll see you later Takaba Akihito" Asami placed a chaste kiss again and a blushed Akihito got out of the room.

* * *

"Asami-san" said the doctor outside of the room.

"What is his condition?" asked Asami with a business like face.

"The girl and Takaba don't have any drug in his system. However, the current condition on Takaba Akihito's body worries me a little." The doctor started to read his notes.

"I noticed fingerprints in the area of his neck; they can be taken as some kind of choking that was meant to threaten. The same kinds of bruises are in the part of the waist and the arms, the same fingerprints of the same person if I dare to guess. I wasn't going to check this part but you assistant told me that it was a kidnap, so I checked the anal conduct and it was badly swollen, and was treated with medication, but by the looks of the condition in that specific part it was tear by force, or maybe his partner was being rough with him. It must have bled a lot and I consider that it was at least two days ago."

The doctor saw the dark look on Asami's eyes after he said his report to the man, the emanating aura of rage was clear in Asami's face. It was frightening for him to see such a man in a rage.

"I have this medication that can be of help, I applied it to him and the bruises and the situation on his back has already being treated but this will help for him to be more comfortable. I'm surprised that he was on the outside with such bruises in his body."

Asami changed in a matter of seconds; he gave his thanks and entered the room where the blonde was asleep. His private doctor was better than anyone, so the medication wasn't needed anymore than just once. He wanted to kill anyone that dared to treat Akihito the way the bastard of Arbatrov did, it was cruel. But it wasn't going to be for long, he was going to have Akihito soon.

* * *

"So you were trafficking people?" asked Asami looking at the three men knelt in the floor.

"W-We were just trying to win money, they are nothing to us and they have no rich people that can look for them, they are useless omega." The leader said with a bold tone of voice.

"I see" Asami crushed the end of his cigarette in the front head of another man. The scream was delightful to him.

"The man you kidnap is my partner. You intended to rape him right? I'll give would you the same fate, but I'm not that forgiving if someone touches what is mine. You'll die today with your friends." Asami grabbed a knife and waved it in front of the leader.

"I'll give you the advantage to choose. Who's first?" asked Asami and Suoh took the knife.

The leader doubted, he was about to kill his friends, and he was going to die as well. He gave an apologetic look at his friends and chose one.

"Kirishima, tell me a body part" asked Asami cleaning his gun.

"The mouth." Asami smiled, Kirishima was always kind but never failed to guess what he wanted to torture first. He waved at Suoh and the man started to scream, pleading to stop. He couldn't talk because half of his tongue wasn't there anymore. He was sobbing loudly and blood was pooling on his knees. Asami made the leader look at his friend, both of the men started crying. A gunshot was heard and the body fell to the ground.

"Who's the next one?" asked Asami and he was happy to hear the name of the leader, he killed himself leaving the other friend. He couldn't stand watch another friend die apparently. It was going to be a pain to clean thought Suoh.


	5. Crossing paths 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking a lot of time writing for this story but I was dealing with university and it was hard to focus on writing.
> 
> Warnings: Grammar mistakes. Please don't hate me.

**Crossing Paths**

"Where are you going?" asked the blonde Russian looking at his partner, a delicious photographer that was naive enough to go wandering by himself in the busy streets of Tokyo, days closer to his heat without his alpha besides him.

"A scoop, it's been a while since the ceremony of Magnum that I have one." He said it as a matter of fact, but to the alpha that was not a reasonable answer.

"Your heat it's in this week, you won't go out." Yuri said again getting closer to the young blonde.

"I have my suppressants and I won't stay here all bored until I get it. I'm off." The door shut closed and the small apartment went silent. Yuri had a bad a feeling since the day they met Asami, it's not like he didn't know the possible situation between his omega and the dangerous Japanese that is pretty much equal in danger just like him and Mikhail. He wants to take Akihito out of this country, it might look impossible but he is not going to allow that his omega stays here when Asami's already getting in the picture. Yuri got up and lighted up a cigarette, checking around the apartment from any scent or something that may lead to someone else's. Akihito has been evading him since that day he was in the bathroom, which he mercilessly took the chance and practically forced him to have sex again. He wasn't feeling guilty but if he wants to dominate Akihito and actually mark him he shouldn't scare him like that again.

" _Stupid Yuri"_ thought Akihito while turning the keys of his Vespa. What was his problem? It's not like he is a little boy that can't take care of himself, he might be an omega but not one that can be taken as an idiot. He drove in the busy streets of Tokyo that surrounded him with the noises of the city that in some kind of weird way calmed his heart, his nerves and his thoughts. He shuddered a little when he remembers the golden gaze that made his knees go weak, not that the owner of said eyes knew about it.

He went to a warehouse where a meeting was about to take place, it was going to be in a few hours but he preferred to be in the rooftop of that place, looking at the breath taking scene that was the sunset. The sun makes everything better, that's what he has always thought when he sees the beautiful view of a sunrise and sunset when he was a kid; women were really fortunate when he reads the poems made by such a deep passion from their lovers. He didn't know why but he couldn't help of feeling a little bit of jealousy. The sun was drowning into the deep blue sea and he took his camera and pointed it at the sun, and then with a happy smile on his face he took a selfie, there was no one there that could see him so what was the problem? The orange lighting made his eyes brighter than ever. He didn't want to be in his home with him, it's not like he hates Yuri but remembering that night still made him self-conscious.

"This will be a long wait…"

* * *

"Asami-san should I bring you a drink?" the blonde got closer to Asami's desk and bowed respectfully at the man.

"No, just call Kirishima."

"Yes right away." The blonde did as he was told and waited until the stupid and annoying assistant finished what he was doing with Asami, the blonde just can't understand why someone always has to steal the attention or his time alone with Asami. Hopefully, that will end soon, because he is going to make sure on catching Asami's life sooner or later. Living together with someone never seemed such a great idea before but now that his 'lover' it's conscious of him it gave him hopes.

The secretary opened the door without saying a word, not even minding to take a glance to the blonde that was lying against the wall besides the door of the office. Sudou entered the office without asking for permission, he didn't need it.

"What do you want? Asami asked but without moving his eyes from the screen of his computer.

"I was thinking about having dinner today, I was wondering if perhaps I can go to your apartment. I live in the same building as well so…"

"I don't think I have time for a dinner today. I'll be late." The crime lord reached for his cigarettes inside of the jacket of his pocket.

"Why don't we sleep together then?" asked Suduo don't minding the hard look on his boss. It was was weird when he was straight forward but he must be sometimes.

"Why do you think I'll accept? I don't have time to play with you." Asami watched every reaction of the blonde, he realized that his words were harsher but since he met a photographer his thoughts regarding sex had changed.

"My heat it's supposed to be today and if we sleep together there's a huge possibility that we can enjoy each other, besides…" Sudou looked at the floor; he was starting to get embarrassed.

"Besides?"

"I was thinking that… If you want I can become your partner officially. I don't want anyone else and I'll still work for you until I die." Suduo looked at him this time. Asami couldn't help but feel a little of remorse at those words, they have been sleeping together for quite a while but he never intended to actually make him his partner, and he won't do it.

"I'm not planning on make you my partner Shuu. We had sex but there was nothing else, I was clear on that with you." Asami got up and stood up in front of Sudou.

"Yes I know but I'm an omega and I can give you the best satisfaction, I can still work for you and g-give you a f-family. You are the only one I want A-Asami-san" Suduo was trembling slightly when those words resounded in the quiet office. He smelled the Dunhill and special scent from the alpha in front of him.

"I picked you up from the street and I know that you feel grateful but I don't have any intention on making you my partner, don't ever insist on this matter again because my response will be the same." Asami patted the head of Sudou, he wasn't interested and someone else was his destined, someone that he actually likes.

"If it's not me then who will? I'm an omega and as far as I know you enjoy being with someone like me, I know what you like and I can assure you that I'll be the best partner you could ever have." Sudou placed a hand in the chest of Asami and smelled his neck, in the meantime he was trying to liberate his pheromones a little to catch the alpha's attention. He felt a painful grip on his wrist that was touching the body of the alpha and with murderous golden eyes he felt something different to pleasure, fear.

"Don't touch me again, I took care of you but you don't seem to understand that my interest for you it's none. Leave." Asami walked to his desk again without minding a glance to the blonde.

"Y-Yes I understand. Excuse me." Suduo felt the tears falling but he wasn't going to let Asami know about that. He got out of the office and didn't notice the stare Asami threw at him, surprisingly, Asami cared for Suduo but he never lied about his intentions.

" _I have been one of the best models of the country, I'm an omega so I can bear children, I have slept with him and I'm good at managing any business that he throws at me. Why am I not enough?"_ he rubbed his eyes while he walked to the bathroom. He didn't understand why he is never enough but he won't give up.

* * *

_Click… click… click… click..._

"Jackpot"

The meeting has developed smoothly and Akihito couldn't be happier at feeling the adrenaline running through his body, it was one of the best feelings and even if this kind of work got him in serious problems, well he isn't someone that is coward to run away from them.

He got the photos and was about to get his things up when someone arrived. Said someone that scents was making him dizzy again, oh no, he knew this feeling. He didn't have to look who it was but he grabbed two pills of suppressants so they will work immediately, he wasn't starting his heat but with that damn man closer to him he was hundred percent sure that he was going to start panting soon. What was he doing over there? He wasn't even part of the whole meeting. Asami was watching from the car, was he going to pick up his secretary? It seems so, the man with glasses nodded at him.

"Let's get out of here…" he said to himself in a whisper, he grabbed his back pack and was about to get out of there when someone saw him.

"Hey! There's a rat here!" A man he didn't know, and that seemed like a mere thug, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him away from the boxes where he was hiding. He was surprised when he didn't even see him coming from behind, could it be that his senses were getting bad? The suppressants weren't working as much as he would like.

"Haha! A mere photographer and a cute one it seems. What do we do with him Kirishima-san?" said the man that was part of the deal with the man with glasses. "Grab him well" said the fat man at his subordinate. The fat man didn't realize that Kirishima wasn't listening nor seeing the situation, he was talking by the phone.

"My boss says to let him go." Kirishima grabbed the documents that were handed to him a while ago and watched the smug face of the photographer.  _'That's not the usual reaction of someone who just got trapped by strangers.'_

"Don't touch me fatty. I'll give you the memory card but you need to let me go." Akihito said with a murderous look but the red on his cheeks and his sweat was making his threat seem weaker.

"It's an omega boss." The man that was holding him said and whispered in the ear of the photographer.

"Well well… We can grab the memory of the card and then have some fun with him, what do you think pretty boy?" the man licked the ear of the blonde and he shuddered but didn't look weak in front of them.

There was a pained scream from the man that was holding him, seconds later the man was on his knees grabbing his crotch, a good kick in the balls never fails but it was a girly way of getting out of it. Akihito ran through the warehouse until he was getting closer to the door, but the gunshots that were trying to get into his body were scaring him to death. This is the adrenaline he loves but it wasn't easy at all when his heat was almost forced to appear.  _Where was he?_.

With the adrenaline consuming his body he didn't noticed that the gunshots stopped, he ran through the door and kept running till he was in the street. He thought he was safe but he couldn't stop the razing heart on his chest, but luckily the suppressants were kicking in. He took a deep breath and tried to get mixed with the people walking but he knew, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was closer to him. He saw a black alley.

"I know you are following me so just get over with it." Akihito waited for a few seconds and someone appeared from the other side of where he was.

"What are you doing here? Trying to get the attention of hungry alphas from the street?" the man with a black suit and a grey tie got closer to him. Damn those eyes, and that scent and everything. 'Don't you dare to stand up' he said in his mind.

"I'm just doing my job. I'm not someone that looks for sex in the street, you do apparently." Akihito grinned at him with the best mocking eyes he could.

"You weren't supposed to get in my business. I always need to take care of the pest that comes closer to it." Asami lighted up a cigarette and sucked the white stick with way too much sexiness than Akihito would have liked. "My men are around the corner, my business partner it's coming as well. I'll give you two options." Akihito crossed his arms trying to look cool, but dam he knew he should get away soon.

"You let them catch you and they'll punish you very… painfully; or you can go to have dinner with me." Asami said taking steps closer to the young photographer.

"There are no restaurants open at 1 am." Akihito took a step closer so he was barely some inches away from the alpha. "I'll make sure that at least one of them will be more than happy to receive us." Asami grabbed the hand of Akihito and kissed it. "I never said I'll go with you."

Asami grinned. "You have no option."

"You said I have two. Are you failing to your words Asami Ryuichi?" Akihito looked at him and Asami thought for a moment that those eyes are making him lose control each time that said blonde blinked.

"No I'm not but I don't want anyone touching what belongs to me" Asami didn't let go of the hand and guided him to the black expensive car. "I don't belong to you but I'm hungry and I'm not going to be easy at satisfying my hunger." Akihito knew that he was flirting with a very much lame excuse but he was interested and he couldn't help it.

"We'll see."

* * *

How the hell was a restaurant open at this hour? He didn't know but if all the staff of the damn restaurant was bowing almost that their heads could touch the ground he knew that Asami was the owner or maybe a friend of said person.

A beautiful woman got closer to them and she guided them to a table. She was practically ogling at the Asami, what the hell? And the idiot didn't seem to care at all. The table was closer to a full view of the city where the windows were ceiling to floor, Akihito couldn't help the itching in his fingers when he saw such a view. "You like it?" asked Asami watching how the photographer looked at it silently.

"I do. I know there are buildings that are higher but this is very pretty." Akihito's eyes were shining a little because of the different lights above him, his hair it's wild but it looks suave to the touch. Those lips that are not feminine but with a hint of delicacy, has he ever seen someone so cute? He didn't remember.

"Stop looking at me. You are creeping me out." The blonde smirked at him and Asami found it amusing, he didn't remember someone talking at him so freely besides his two friends.

If Asami keeps looking at him like that he might just start to get more self conscious about his body, suppressed heat and his clothes. Why did he choose this type of clothes today? He is just embarrassing himself.

"At least the menu is Japanese… "Akihito said to himself but he didn't realize that he say it out loud.

"I can always take you to another place that serves foreign food."

"What? No no… This is luxury enough; I'm not even dressed well for the occasion." He knew he was blushing and Asami's smirk just widened a little.

"It doesn't matter and just order what you want." Asami reassured him and Akihito felt at ease very fast. How can he feel so safe and comfortable with such a dangerous man? He didn't understand.

"Why photography?" asked the raven man watching how the young man ate happily a piece of sushi. It surprised Asami a little when Akihito ordered a big order of sushi. The photographer moaned with each bite he took and he didn't notice that Asami watched at him lustfully.

"Why a club?" Akihito retorted.

"I'm making the questions, you answer them. After I got what I want I'll answer what you want to know." Asami took a sip of the expensive wine that he ordered.

"It's because of my father, he is a photographer as well and he taught me how to use a camera. I fell in love with photography since then."

"Interesting, congratulations on the Magnum awards." Oh that blush it's nice, he thought when he saw the cheeks of the blonde. Asami continued questioning him at his adventures, then the conversation went smoothly between them. Asami listened to every story, or most likely, adventure that Akihito was telling him.

"It was dangerous" he was amused at the adventures of the photographer.

"Yes it was but the thrill and excitement was all worth it. I managed to get a good sum of money for that scoop." Akihito laughed all the while eating the piece of sushi that forced Asami to taste as well. The crime lord was fixed on how a smile of a young man, which mouth was covered with a couple of white grains of rice was so beautiful.

"How did you know that someone was going to come for you?" asked Asami,he didn't know how Akihito managed to ask for help in that situation.

"My father once showed me that I can ask for help with 'morse code'. I know it's weird and almost no one knows how to translate it, but I played my luck and someone of the police knew. They knew where I was and I was the hero of that time." Akihito sipped at his wine with surprised eyes at seeing Asami using the same code against his hand.

' _You are the most interesting man I have ever met'_

"That's... amusing?" said Akihito when Asami finished on 'writing' in his hand.

"I know how to translate it and use it" Asami grabbed a piece of his food and ate it in a way that knew Akihito was going to think about it for a couple of days.

"You are very… interesting as well. How come you don't have a partner?" asked Akihito. 'Was that too obvios? Hell it was oh I'm so embarrassed… me and my curiosity.'

"There was no one that catches my eye, and I found it troublesome."

"Was?" asked Akihito again and he blushed like madly, the curiosity kills the cat they said.

"The only person that can be my partner is my soulmate. I found him a couple of weeks ago and I assure you I'm not letting him go." Asami smirked at him, he couldn't help it. Akihito was blushing a different shade of red that was almost too cute for worlds.

"Poor guy" said Akihito smirking smugly at him.

"Yeah, poor of him." Then both of them smirked knowingly and dinner went even better than both of them planned it. "You are very talented with you photographies, I found myself buying almost all of them from  the gallery."

"T-Thank you but that's enough about me… what about you? Who did you threaten to have this place open at one in the morning?" Akihito tried to sip his wine but his hand was slightly trembling and Asami of course noticed it.

' _Ah damn it not now… not again.'_ Akihito was starting to feel the effect of the suppressants disappearing from his body, a couple of minutes more and he is going to be panting like crazy with a huge uncomfortable feeling on his back side.

"What's wrong Takaba? You look red" Akihito gulped and saw how Asami's eyes were dilating, the golden was fading and he saw the sexy jaw of the alpha tightening. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just need to go to the restroom." Akihito was about to stand up but Asami grabbed his hand, it burns, it burns so much that he wants his body to be consuming on that heat alone.

"I'll take you there" Getting up from the chair where the food had already disappeared, Akihito was struggling trying to get out of the grip of Asami but it was useless, his body was responding to that force and he felt his knees going weaker on each step they took to the restroom.

"You smell delicious Takaba Akihito" Asami trapped the slender body between the sink and his body, it was a mess of scents and the blonde was getting dizzier on each second, on each breath they took. Suddenly he felt something warm that sent a shiver to his back, he felt the hair of his neck standing on age and the hot breath against his ear made him moan.

"A-Asami don't touch me" it was the weakest set of words that he could manage but it was something, he felt a pair of lips sticking to his neck and he lost it completely. "Ah… No please…"

It was gratifying that he wasn't the only one feeling the consequences of their situation, Asami was panting and a masculine grunt was heard when he kissed the neck of the omega. Akihito hearing that moaned once again, he knew that if he felt the hands of Asami in his body he wasn't going to be able to walk on his own feet from the restaurant. He felt something dripping from his ass and knew that he was already lubricating, it wasn't the time to make such a thing but it was terribly good to be there in that restroom just the two of them relishing in each other's presence.

"Akihito" said Asami against his ear all the while touching his nipples through the thin piece of cloth. "I'm going to take you to my house and make you mine all night" the blonde trembled when he felt the possessiveness of the alpha. "Y-Yes" said Akihito while grabbing the neck of the crime lord. That musk and expensive cologne, with the mix of cigarettes was making Akihito's reasoning go south, it was enough, and he got closer to the man and kissed the jaw without noticing the big amount of pheromones he was emanating.

Asami couldn't hold back his hunger and kissed the rosy lips of the omega, it didn't last more than a second when both of them were tangling their tongues inside of their mouths, it didn't matter how messy it was or how teeth touched with each other, the omega moaned against the mouth of Asami and the crime lord was about rip the shirt of the omega when something stopped them.

"Y-Yes Asami…"

_Knock knock…. Knock knock…._

The two men stopped what they were doing and a big grunt of dissatisfaction was heard from Asami, he was going to make them pay for interrupting the time with his omega.

The manager was there knocking at the door with a trembling hand, Asami didn't know if the man was trembling because of the amount of strong pheromones in the air or because of the gun at his head.

"Akihito get out" said the blonde behind the manager.

"W-what? Y-Yuri?!" Akihito fixed his clothes a little and he suddenly went pale. How did he find him? He never let him know where he was going.

Asami had already his gun raised at the head of Yuri, and he had one pointed at his head as well.

"He is not going anywhere Arbatrov. He is mine and you are going to get out of this place by your own or I'll do it myself." Asami released the safety of the gun and Yuri did as well. The poor manager was trembling because the strong Russian didn't let him go but at least the gun wasn't aimed at his head anymore. None of them moved until someone spoke behind Asami.

"Stop it, there's no need to aim at each other. Please Yuri let go of the manager." Yuri looked at Akihito with eyes filled with anger, he let go of the manager but not without a big punch to his nose. The manager stammered a little but ran out of the place where two angry alphas and an omega in heat were arguing.

"You are just stealing what is mine, I understand, but I won't let you do that Asami. He is mine and will always be, I'll mark him and take him to Russia with me, whether he likes it or not." Yuri directed his eyes to the omega.

"That's only if you get through me first. Do you forget that he only responds to me? Or can't you see the state he is in right now?" Asami grabbed Akihito and put him in front of his body, the slender back of the blonde was pressed against the strong chest and Asami smelled the neck of the photographer without moving his gun from Yuri's head. Akihito shivered and his skin flushed where Asami touched him.

"Can you see it now? He will only find pleasure with me, and I really doubt you can take him anywhere." Asami put a possessive arm around the stomach of the omega and Akihito shivered, he couldn't help it but his heat was getting unbearable.

"You are coming with me right now, if you don't, I'll make sure to kill this bastard in this instant even if that kills me later, you have two options." Yuri talked to Akihito staring at him with his eyes cold and flooded with anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?! I can talk and I'm not a fucking thing for you two to fight me over. Asami let me go." Asami didn't let him go but the photographer did something that Yuri surprisingly didn't notice. Akihito grabbed the arm that was surrounding his stomach and tapped it with his finger, making a line and a dot. Since Yuri appeared with the manager Akihito knew he was in trouble, and a big one. He only hoped that Asami paid attention at his code all the while he was talking with Yuri.

-.- - ..- / .- .-. . / .. -. / - -.- / ..-. .. -. -.. . .-. .-.-.

Asami let him go and looked at him with a knowing look, he was enjoying this more than he should and Akihito was freed from the arm surrounding him. The photographer walked with trembling steps at Yuri's side with fear. "That was a good choice" said Yuri grabbing the waist of Akihito and still with his gun aimed at the other alpha's head.

"If you touch him again I'll make sure your entire country knows how it feels to have the Russians as your enemy." The heat was too much and painful that Akihito fainted and Yuri carried him at the exit.

"This won't end here Yuri. I'll take Akihito and you will be dead by then." The two alphas looked at each other in their eyes and knew that a fight was about to begin. Asami didn't need to know more about the photographer, he was his soulmate and no one was going to get what belongs to him.

* * *

"Wake up" Akihito felt something soft against his body and immediately knew that he was in a bed. Thankfully it was his apartment.

"Yu-Yuri… I- I know you are mad",  _'of course he is mad idiot! You just cheated on him!'._ Yuri didn't say anything and only looked at him in the eye.

"I- I can explain, It was b-because o-" but a deep angry set of words shut him off.

"Don't you fucking dare to explain to me what just happened. I know very well that you opened your legs for that bastard and now I'm seeing an omega that just got used by someone else. You look so dirty right now, and you used to moan just for me. I heard you when you were in that room with him; does he give you something that I can't?" Yuri grabbed a knife and pulled it closer to Akihito's throat.

"P-please Yuri calm down. Nothing happened and I didn't open my legs for him…" the blonde gulped when he saw the knife getting closer to his lips.

"I heard you saying 'yes', tell me my boy, do you think that just because your body is sinfully a piece of pleasure you have the right to cheat on me like that? You are tempting me like this. Your heat and pheromones are so delicious, I'll mark you mine over and over again." Yuri cut the lip with the knife, it was a little and it wasn't that painful but Akihito shivered at the sting and drop of blood that ran through his jaw.

"P-please don't… I beg you" the omega found himself getting ripped of his clothes, with nothing else that could cover him from the alpha in front of him. Yuri grabbed the slender body so the head of the blonde was pressed against the pillows and his stomach pressed against the mattress. His bottom was exposed and his face flushed with embarrassment and fear. He couldn't even put up a fight, he was in heat and his body was suffering the consequences from that night.

"Don't worry, you always seem to enjoy it rough, perhaps you want me to repeat what happened last time? Today you are helping me you know, I'll make you wet just for me." Akihito felt the hands of Yuri on his back and he shivered, he hated his body for responding to that touch. He didn't want those hands.

A few minutes later he found himself panting and tired from holding his release for so long, and sadly Yuri hasn't come either. He felt something against his neck and it was the warm breath of the alpha. "I promised you I'll mark you when your heat comes…" Yuri kissed the unmarked neck of the omega and Akihito started to cry.

"Come on my sweet boy, you don't need to cry, I know you want this just like every omega in this world; but you are mine. I'll make you my personal pleasure and none will touch you again."

And he felt it, it was painful, he didn't know if it was because of the pain or because of the sadness. The teeth sinking into his skin, biting him until he bled, he cried and sobbed loudly when he felt Yuri still thrusting into him. The only positive thing was that Yuri never came inside of him, he was ashamed of his body being covered in cum from another person but the sadness was making him lose conscious.

' _Asami… I'm sorry…'_

* * *

…"You are in my finder"…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it... If you do, please leave a comment. I changed the ending of the chapter because it was too confusing, I hope I fixed it somehow. Please don't jump to conclusions and just wait a little more for what the plot actually is. Thank you anyways for reading my story and hopefully it will be to your liking! Have a good day!


	6. Crossing paths 6

There was something bothering Asami, he just knew it. It was strange that not even Kirishima was with him or his bodyguard, but when he saw his boss entering the apartment, without being aware of his presence, he looked at the pure rage in the golden eyes. He has seen Asami getting pissed off sometimes, but never like this. It was around two in the morning when he decided to disobey what his boss said earlier, above all, they live close anyways. However, he was about to turn the corner when he saw that Asami was pretty much enraged, he knew that he shouldn't show himself in that moment so he waited. He was about to leave when he heard something punch the wall, he glanced at the direction where the man was but always hiding himself. It was a hard punch that left a pair of cracks in the wall, he saw that Asami's fist was red and he didn't need to ask to figure that his boss was letting out his anger on a piece of concrete. It's better to stay on the sideways and obey what Asami said, he didn't want to remember that time at the office. He turned around and went to his own floor; he will investigate why Asami was so angry.

' _I'm not that stupid… just a little patience Sudou'_  he told to himself. His heat was starting but he might go to someone else, Asami already told him to not get closer to him.

* * *

The soreness wasn't the problem when he woke up; it was even more painful inside of his heart, his chest felt heavy for all the things that happened just a few hours ago. His face was resting against a pillow with his stomach pressed against the mattress, the bite didn't hurt, it felt numb but he knew that he bled. He didn't want to think about last night, but it was impossible, the only good thing about yesterday was seeing Asami, his destined partner. He remembered everything, their conversation in the restaurant and how Asami listened at him as if he were the most interesting person in the whole world, making questions that he answered with a lot of excitement. He couldn't remember another person that listened to him with so much interest, beside his friends or his family there was no one that cared enough, not even Yuri. He smiled while remembering the kiss in the restroom of the restaurant, he touched his lips and he closed his eyes while remembering the possessive lips of the alpha. Sadly, not his alpha. He knew that it might be their souls encountering that caused all the attraction between them, but he couldn't help it, it felt as if his place was closer to that man. He sighed and tried to put in the back of his mind his feelings.

His heat subsided a little since Yuri bit him, he was thankful for that at least. The heats of Akihito have never been an easy situation, they are painful and hard to suppress but there is nothing that stops him from doing what he wants, his job for example. He heard a muffled voice through the door that leads to the living room. He got up and grabbed a tank top, it hurt a little because it touched the bite but he didn't care. He heard Yuri talking through the phone, for what he could barely listen he figured that the call has barely started. He placed his ear on the door, listening through it that was barely open.

" _Yuri how's Japan?"_  the blonde Russian talked in English, but no one but Yuri could heard it. The other person sounded cheerful but that's his normal way of talk.

"Are you alone?" asked Yuri. He was sitting in the sofa of the living room and with the lights off.

" _Wait a second."_  Yuri heard a door being locked.  _"Speak."_

"There is someone framing Akihito."

" _What do you mean? Who?"_

"I rather not give you names, but it's someone dangerous, maybe 'dragon' sounds familiar to you. He is planning on taking Akihito and I want him with a bullet between his eyes." Yuri noticed that Mikhail went silent for a few moments.

" _Do you mean that 'dragon'? Yuri you know it's impossible to touch someone of the alliance. If you want to scare him just do it, but I'm not moving the strings because of a love quarrel."_  Mikhail's voice wasn't joking.

"It's not something like that; I wouldn't call you if it were that easy. Look, he is in the way and I want him dead. I can kill him but even if I'm your uncle your subordinates will obey your orders not mine, or at least, not completely." Yuri gripped the phone and his tone of voice changed, Akihito noticed that he was getting angry.

" _Come here and we'll discuss it. We can't talk about something like this through the phone."_

"There is no need to discuss it, he will be dead. I'll take care of that even if it gets me killed but I will do what I want even if you are not ok with it. I'll be in Russia in a day probably and Akihito will come with me." Yuri was about to end the call but a voice stopped him.

" _Yuri, don't do anything that you will regret. You know he is not just 'another' enemy; he is part of an alliance with the others and our country. Don't do anything hasty."_

"That's why I want your help. Look, I'll go to Russia but I want you to consider." Yuri ended the call without listening to his cousin's reply.

He got up and threw the phone at the couch; it bounced and even landed in the floor. He looked at it and when he raised his eyes he imagined that there was a shadow through the bedroom door. He knew that Akihito was going to get angry about the bond, but he couldn't help it, he was driven by the pheromones of his omega and any alpha can turn into an animal when they smell something so alluring. He didn't feel like it was wrong to make a bond with someone that you had already known for a year, he was the first one, not Asami, he is the one Akihito loves. It's just that Akihito it's too shy to say it out loud, but he knows it. There's no need to act so guilty about just a mark, it's done and that's all.

Yuri walked to the bedroom to find Akihito sitting at the end of the bed, looking at the carpet.

"Akihito?" asked Yuri.

"What?" answered Akihito in a voice that made Yuri frown. It sounded as if the omega was annoyed.

"How do you feel? Do you need anything?" asked Yuri while resting his body in the door frame.

' _I feel like I want to vomit just by seeing your face, I hate you so much but I can't help but feel attached to you.'_ Akihito thought.

"I'm fine; I just want to be alone. Can you leave?" Akihito didn't turn his head.

"Why are you rejecting me? You need me." Yuri got closer to Akihito and there was no need to guess anything, Yuri was mad and Akihito as his mate felt it.

"Just leave me alone for a moment. I don't want to talk. Please." Akihito didn't look at him and stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole room. Yuri didn't say anything and closed the door; Akihito heard the front door shut close. He wasn't going to cry and he didn't, it just felt as if his body didn't belong to him anymore.

The clock marked four in the morning; it's been at least two hours since Yuri went out. He was feeling disgusted but his spirit was telling him to go, to escape. He knew that it wasn't wise to do something so dumb, it wouldn't take more than a few days for Yuri to find him and probably scold him for getting away. His body wasn't in heat at this moment, so he chose to just go to the only person he wanted to see. Maybe said person didn't even want to look at him after getting raped and bonded with someone else, it might even kill him. It's easy to think like that but this time he didn't care, if he is going to suffer while being bonded against his will then he will suffer the rejection of his destined partner as well.

'Do I deserve this? I didn't love Yuri since the beginning; I just thought that I might fall in love but… Why am I in this situation? This feels horrible.'

* * *

There was a knock on the front door; Asami couldn't sleep at all since he came home. It was four thirty in the morning and he has already going through a whole box of cigarettes. He called his assistant to put an order to his men to check the apartment of the omega; it was more like a mission to get Akihito to him. But they were going to wait until Akihito walked out of the apartment.

He got up, annoyed but calmer than a few hours ago. He can just take Akihito and pick up a fight with the Arbatrovs but he knew that there are a lot of his people that could get harmed by it, he is responsible for many lives and even if all of them were loyal there was no guarantee that everything would go smoothly. He wants his omega by his side; his inner alpha felt the distress that Akihito felt when they were in the restaurant. He can take him easily but what does Akihito wants? Does it even matter? He sighed and was about to serve him a drink but there was a knock in the door. He opened the door and saw the last person he expected to see at that moment.

"Can I come in?" asked Akihito with a black sweater and black jeans, the black hood covered his face. Asami didn't answer but grabbed him by the arm and with a painful grip he made the photographer look at him straight in the eyes. He pulled Akihito and shut the door close with a loud bang.

"I knew it" said Asami. He walked away from the omega and didn't know how to relieve his anger. "Asami let me explain" said Akihito but it was useless, he sensed Asami's anger and took a step back. The alpha grabbed the bottle of bourbon that was in the nearest table and smashed it against the wall, getting small pieces of glass into the flesh of his hand.

"P-Please listen to me." Akihito said in a loud voice, he was trembling; the intimidating presence of the alpha was scary.

"I knew this was going to happen…" Asami looked straight at the photographer. "I knew it… You were bonded by him. Tell me Takaba… did you want it? You wished for it?" Asami grabbed the hood of Akihito and pulled it off from his head. He saw the dark red mark of the bite in the thin neck. Akihito was speechless because of the presence of the alpha, his body couldn't react properly, and he couldn't even breathe properly.

"Tell me. Answer me." Asami demanded gripping the arms of the photographer enough to leave bruises.

"I didn't. I never wanted it." Akihito looked at him without averting his gaze and managed to see the relief in the eyes of the alpha. "I didn't want it but I chose it." Akihito looked at him and he wanted to cry, he didn't want to see the disbelief in Asami's eyes.

"I… I intended on making a bond with him but it didn't sound… right. Or at least, not after I met you. When I was younger I wanted to find my destined partner, it's almost like a myth but I've always being stubborn." Akihito looked at the floor and sighed loudly, let in out a trembling breathe. "I don't want you to die. I don't even want to imagine that they'll hurt you." Akihito felt something invading his eyes and threaten to fall on his cheeks. 'I want to stay with you but it's for your own good… is it?' Akihito thought while closing his eyes.

"You don't even know me. Who do you think I am?" He smirked annoyed and looked at the photographer.

"What? You think I don't know? You are the leader of the black market, something even worse than a mere yakuza. I know you know about the Arbatrov's, that's why… I… choose to stay with them." Akihito felt a pang on pain in his heart when he said it. He can hear his heart cracking with pain.

"Don't be ridiculous" Asami took a step to walk to where Akihito was standing, as reflect, Akihito took another step back. He panicked a little when his back was pressed against the wall. It felt difficult to breathe but Asami didn't mind and made his scent stronger.

"You are mine. Your body needs to remember my touch, because I'm not letting you go anywhere." Asami placed a hand besides Akihito's head and looked at the omega with an intense gaze. He is a composed man that always manages to intimidate and mask his own emotions, but his omega, the one that was made only for him has been taken from another person. He is pissed and can barely control himself from killing the alpha that bit his mate. He hates it and his inner alpha it's demanding for revenge. Akihito looked at him with fear but he didn't run away, Asami was surprised in that small moment, seeing a beautiful omega being brave against the presence of a much powerful alpha.

Asami grabbed the chin of the blonde and kissed the soft lips. He didn't want to acknowledge that every part of him wished for the touch of Asami but his body was the total opposite. He felt his stomach turn upside down and the strong need of throwing up. Asami didn't care about his reactions, he didn't notice, he placed his hands on Akihito's ass and slid his hand inside of his jeans. He touched the round ass and tried to put a finger in his damaged hole. Akihito moaned painfully, it hurts so badly and it was still swollen. He felt the finger of Asami getting inside and he felt as if a lot of needles were grazing his insides.

"Stop stop it hurts" Akihito begged at Asami to stop and he felt the need of throwing up. He felt wonderful the last time, but now, after being marked it's as if Asami's body was poison.

"Fight it. You belong to me and you want me, the bond it's useless against me." Those words were directed at Akihito but it felt as it were said to himself. Asami hated the smell of another alpha in the omega he should have marked already. His destined partner, how did things come up like this? It's their destiny to be together but it felt as if their paths were being torn apart by the destiny itself.

Akihito wished to scream because of the pain because he knew that he wanted Asami but his body couldn't handle it. He pushed Asami with a lot of force. "Bathroom" said Akihito while covering his mouth. Asami signaled the bathroom and the blonde ran towards it. Akihito wanted to cry but he didn't even want to imagine Asami watching as his disgraceful side. He didn't want to be looked with pity by those golden eyes. Asami clenched his fists in anger and tried to calm himself while waiting Akihito to get out of the bathroom.

Akihito felt better after throwing up but his heart just felt worse, he walked to the living room to see Asami making a call. Apparently the person Asami was calling didn't answer.  _'Who would answer at this hour?'_ Akihito thought.

"I have a doctor that will help you with the bond; he can manage to give you something so your body will forget about it." Asami was about to call again but Akihito stopped him.

"You don't have to. I'm going to Russia." Akihito felt scared again when he looked at Asami's eyes.

"I don't care what kind of warning Yuri gave you, they can't get through me." Asami raised his phone against his ear again.

"They are dangerous Asami! I know you are as well. But I won't stay here in Japan while I see you two trying to kill each other." Akihito got closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"Then why did you come?" Asami looked at him confused. "To show the mark to me and simply telling me to back off?."

"I'm asking you to trust me. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me for bonding with someone else but don't pick up a fight with them." Akihito looked at him pleadingly and Asami wanted to laugh.

"You ask too much Takaba. They are not only forcing you but they are crossing paths with me, and you are mine. I don't share and I don't let anyone take what belongs to me." Asami was about to contact Kirishima because his private doctor didn't answer the phone. However, his hand was slapped by Akihito and the phone was thrown on the floor.

"Listen to me Asami, I'm not a thing and I don't belong to anyone. I'm a person and I'm free to decide what I want to do. If you want to see it this way, then I'll tell you, I'm going to Russia but I'm not going to stay there." Akihito raised his voice but his body felt weak.

"Then you should listen to me as well Takaba, do you think it's easy to escape from them? You won't come back, and I assure you, you are just a naïve kid that doesn't know what kind of dangers is getting into." Asami said.

"I'm not a kid and much less someone that is completely ignorant with whom I'm dealing with! You think I don't know anything? Well then I'll tell you this and I'll leave. You won't ever hear of me again, I'm bonded with someone else and I don't know what it's going to become of me but I don't want to see you." Akihito said with glassy eyes. He couldn't stay there any longer, because his body was reacting to his destined partner and if Asami notices that he can still smell him it will get worse. For a small moment Akihito felt happy, even if his body didn't react as it supposed to happen then at least he still felt a strong attraction to Asami. 'Is this because of our souls? Or is it because I just simply don't want to leave?' Akihito thought briefly.

"You are not going anywhere" Asami walked with rushed steps to the photographer but Akihito was opening the door. Lucky, there was no one outside guarding the door. He ran to the elevator and saw how Asami was speaking loudly through the phone to stop him.

'Shit… shit… there'll be a lot of guard when the doors of the car open.' Thought Akihito while planning his escape.

He wasn't mistaken, when the elevator reached the top floor of the lobby there was at least two guards rushing to him but he managed to escape, the time in the juvie was more useful than he thought, luckily the guards were slow and he managed to threw a punch in the face to one of them. His fist hurt but he couldn't stop to think about it, he saw the other guard coming at him and punched him in the stomach, he couldn't stand the pain and grabbed his stomach tightly, however he wasn't about to give up and punched the guard on his crotch area.

'It's a girly kick but it never fails' Akihito thought while rushing through the front doors. There was no one following him but he kept running. He kept running until he felt his body was burning with exhaustion, his heart was acting like crazy but it was nothing, it all felt numb, his body couldn't accept his alpha, Asami, but his heart knew how painful it was for him. His destined partner was no where closer to him. He felt the tears running down his cheeks, they were soaking his hair because of the speed that he was running, but it hurt.

' _Maybe I'm a kid for acting this way… I'm sorry Asami, but the last thing I want to see it's to see you dead or troubled by your destined partner… I hope you will be happy, and one day, you'll forgive me for this selfish decision…'_

* * *

He reached his apartment and saw Yuri with a beer in hand; sitting in the living room with the luggage that he supposed was his and Yuri's.

"Where did you go?" asked the man looking at the TV in front of him.

"I needed to go somewhere" said Akihito without looking at Yuri, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He will miss his apartment.

"We are leaving in an hour, tell your family that you'll be going with me to Russia and I can handle your work." Akihito couldn't believe how sad those words sounded, but he wasn't sad for Yuri, not at all. He grabbed his glass of water and threw the half of it in Yuri's face.

"You are such an idiot and a fucking bastard!" Akihito raised his hands with tears in his eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Yuri cleaned his face from the water that was dripping from his hair. Yuri looked at him with a frown in his face but didn't move an inch when he saw the look in Akihito's eyes.

"I hate you Yuri, I hate you so much that you don't even want to know how I wish I have never met you. You bonded with me against my will, and tell me, do you feel good with yourself?! Because I don't! Now I'm bonded for life with you and if I'm going with you it's because I don't have any fucking opinion in this…" Akihito pointed a finger at him but his body trembled. He was crying but his tears were because of anger, it was his fault as well, he was never honest with Yuri since the beginning.

Yuri got up and hugged Akihito, he didn't want to speak at that moment and Akihito's body was weak. The comfort that the bond gave to the body of the omega was good, and necessary, on the other side, Akihito felt his inner omega receiving with open arms the comfort of Yuri but his heart and maybe a small part of his body didn't want his alpha. He wanted Asami, his destined alpha. He collapsed in Yuri's arms.

"I'm not sorry Akihito… because I'm happy…" Yuri muttered to himself. He was happy but he promised to himself that he will make his omega happy; it's his duty after all. He lifted Akihito and changed his clothes, it smelled to someone else.

' _You went to see him... but you can't scent him anymore neither he can.'_ Yuri smiled to himself, he knew that their bond was strong because he was a pure alpha and Akihito was covered in Yuri's scent. He made some calls and closed the door of the bedroom, leaving a sleeping Akihito on the bed.

* * *

He woke up because he felt some movement and heard something that sounded like a train. His head was throbbing but apparently his heat was suppressed, he opened his eyes and noticed that he was indeed in a train, the train chimney resounded and he felt his chest heavy again.

'I'm officially not in Japan anymore…' he thought. He was in a fancy room with a bed and some equipment that you'll see in a hotel; there was a small table with a towel and clothes. There was even a small restroom, there was a small couch covered in brown leather that looked more expensive that one can imagine.

He sighed and grabbed the clothes that were in the small table, they had a note attached. He felt a bandage in the back of his neck; he couldn't bandage the bite at home so he supposed that Yuri did it. The doctors said that a bite needs to take care properly at least for the first three days, but he guessed that Yuri didn't bother with such things. He sighed and read the note.

" _Meet me in the bar –Yuri."_

He closed his eyes and parted the beautiful curtains that were covering the window. It was indeed Russia. He thought that it was strange because there was no snow covering the cold country, but it was indeed cold. He looked at the scenery of the country, there were some fields and pines, the sky was cloudy and it didn't look cheerful at all. He sighed again and went out to where he supposed the bar was, he walked through some tables where people were speaking without noticing him. He asked for the bar but no one knew Japanese and he didn't know that much of Russian to at least try speaking it. He tried English and luckily one of the staff knew what he was talking about. The person guided him to the bar and he said his thanks.

He walked further to the room and saw that Yuri wasn't there. He shrugged and went to sit there in a near table. The bartender got closer to him and asked him if he wanted something. Akihito didn't know how to ask it so he pointed out instead, the bartender smiled at him and brought him a beer. Akihito said thanks in Japanese; he didn't notice that the bartender chuckled at him.

"Do you need something else?" asked the bartender.

"Wait, so you do know Japanese?" asked Akihito wearing a confusing expression.

"You never asked sir, you just assumed. I'm sorry for my rudeness." The bartender looked younger and bowed at Akihito. They might be around the same age, Akihito thought.

"I guess you are right, I didn't ask and neither had I tried." Akihito smiled at him kindly and the bartender did as well.

"My name is Ivan, nice to meet you." The man bowed at Akihito.

"My name is Akihito, nice to meet you Ivan." Akihito made a nod and smiled at the man. Ivan had brown hair and his eyes were black, he knows Japanese but he doesn't look like one. He is well build and from what Akihito can notice he is a beta.

"I see that you are alone right now, and the bar it's empty at this hour. Do you mind if I sit with you for a couple of minutes?" asked Ivan.

"Oh no, please do. I was wondering where I am right now, do you have an idea?" Akihito smiled at him with embarrassment.

' _I kind of want to know where I am exactly, though; I think we are going to the main house."_

"We are closer to the capital right now, but I'm afraid this train doesn't stop there, it's direct to the fancy district of this country, and that would take around two hours at last." Ivan poured himself a coffee and sat in front of Akihito.

"Well, I guess it's better to spend time sleeping than waiting two hours watching the scenery outside." Akihito laughed softly.

"Do you get dizzy? There are a lot of people that hates to travel by train because of the speed, but I mean, they shouldn't look outside." Ivan smiled and Akihito chuckled.

"I guess you are right." The two of them conversed for around ten minutes, but Yuri arrived and Ivan excused himself. It was a shame because Akihito was actually interested about the man, in a friendly way, it was interesting to talk with other people that doesn't intend on flirting nor has connections with the mafia.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Yuri in a calm voice, he hasn't forgotten their fight in Akihito's apartment.

"Nothing important, just asking where we are we or how much will it take to the next stop." Akihito took a sip from his beer and looked outside of one of the nearest windows. There was silence between them, it was awkward but Akihito didn't mind. He was angry and he wasn't going to try on cheering up the mood. At least twenty minutes passed between them, Yuri sitting in front of him with a cup of coffee and Akihito with another beer.

"Mikhail it's excited to see you" said Yuri trying to get some small conversation.

"Hnn" answered Akihito. Yuri reached for Akihito's hand that was inches away from his in the table. He touched it and the omega snatched it away. "Akihito stop sulking…" Yuri looked at him straight at his eyes.

"I'm forced with the bond, I'm threatened by you and I'm leaving my country for god knows how much time… and I'm not allowed to sulk silently?" Akihito this time looked at him and Yuri didn't fail on seeing the sadness in those hazel eyes.

"You don't need that man, my country its better and I'm your partner. I can give you anything you want. You shouldn't look so sad, you wanted this as well before you met that man" Yuri grabbed Akihito's hand again and this time the omega got up from his seat, he didn't want to talk.

"You are so selfish Yuri, I wonder why I never told you that I wasn't ready for bonding but now I know, you are so selfish and mean when you want to be. You are making a huge mistake if you think that all I need is you, because I can assure you, you are not. Leave me alone." Akihito snatched his hand from Yuri's grip and walked away from the bar. The omega didn't notice that Ivan was listening to everything with his back facing them, a few meters away from their table.

The time in the train was calm and Akihito didn't let Yuri enter his room, the train stopped and there was a car waiting for them in the train station. None of them said a word and entered the car; the air around them was so thick that even the driver noticed the tension between the Japanese and his boss.

The weather was very cold and Akihito couldn't wait to being in his room, alone. He put on the gloves that were inside of the sweater that Yuri gave him, the time inside of the car was calming and quiet, Akihito didn't notice when he fell asleep.

He woke up when Yuri touched his arm; he rubbed his eyes and looked outside of the car. The house, or might as well, be a mansion was bigger than he remembered, it's been almost ten months since he went to visit and he couldn't help on gaping a little when he saw the almost castle of the Arbatrovs again. The mansion was in a color white with hints of beige, it looked expensive and it was more than a fortune invested. There's a garden divided in two, with almost no flowers but every tree was well trimmed.

Yuri smirked and signaled his men to help with the luggage; Akihito didn't say anything but there was only one baggage that belonged to him. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Yuri so he let it pass.

"Akihito my sweet boy!" The Russian called Mikhail raised his arms at the sight of Akihito inside of the house. Akihito smiled at the Russian alpha walking down the stairs. Mikhail wasted no time and hugged Akihito strongly.

"Hello Mikhail" said Akihito smiling at him, not the usual smile that Mikhail it's accustomed to see but he didn't say anything. Akihito noticed that Mikhail it's an alpha that you can never be too sure if he is joking or talking seriously.

"I'm so happy to see you, there are so many things that I want to talk with you, my cute Japanese." Mikhail put an arm on Akihito's back and guided him through the main living room.

Yuri told his me to put the luggage in his room, including Akihito's. He walked to where Mikhail and his omega were. He was about to take a sit in one of the couch but the conversation suddenly turned in a bad way.

"You are… different" said Mikhail touching Akihito's hand.

"I'm the same as always Mikhail, maybe a few pounds more but I assure you that's the only thing" Akihito smiled at him and reassured Mikhail with a kind squeeze of hand.

"I'm not talking about that, but yeah I guess you are fatter" and this time he received a small punch in his arm by the omega. The two of them talked as if there was nothing wrong, but Akihito's mood was totally different and Mikhail knew it, he spoke with Akihito by the phone once in a while and the cheerful photographer wasn't there anymore. Akihito had some bruises below his neck and in his arms.

Mikhail laughed at the red cheeks of the omega and while Akihito was distracted he glanced at Yuri in not a friendly way. "Hey Akihito do you feel tired? You have bags under your eyes." Mikhail touched his face.

"Yes, actually I haven't sleep that much. Do you mind if I go to sleep for a while?" Akihito scratched his head embarrassed. 'I'm not in the mood, sorry Mikhail.' He thought when he saw the strange look in the blue eyes of Mikhail.

"Not at all, I'll tell Lena to lead you to Yuri's room." Mikhail signaled one of the servants that was closer and told her to take Akihito to his room.

"Yuri's? Ah…" Akihito started. "Actually I was thinking if I could have my own room… do you mind? I'm feeling a little sick but I think it's because of the weather and I don't want to get Yuri sick" Akihito said embarrassed but Mikhail understood.

"Actually we had a room prepared for you, but I heard Yuri saying the opposite. Don't worry Aki." Mikhail told the servant to take Akihito and his luggage to the room that was only for him. Akihito appreciated the kindness and apparently silent understanding of Mikhail; he retired to his room leaving only Mikhail and Yuri in the living room.

"What did you do?" asked Mikhail with a serious voice leaving all hint of joke aside.

"It was planned since a long time." Yuri grabbed a cigarette from inside of his jacket and lit it.

"Really? It doesn't seem like that for me. The bite was fresh and wasn't well treated" Mikhail said and Yuri averted his gaze. "You got an attack of jealousy and forced him didn't you? Is it because of Asami?" at the mention of that name Yuri's directed his gaze to his cousin with anger.

"Did you think about what I told you? He is in the way." Yuri stood up and walked to one of the big windows to see outside. "I did and my answer is the same as before, there's no point in doing something so dangerous. We are not alone in this, Fei Long its part of it too." Mikhail stood up as well and walked to where Yuri was.

"You bonded with him already; he won't be interested in an omega like that." Mikhail said it as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Asami is his destined partner. It's not just another bastard that wants Akihito, it's his partner. Asami noticed it as well obviously." Yuri said and failed to see the surprise in his cousin's face.

"You are not serious" Mikhail lit a cigarette as well. 'That can't be true, it's impossible and it's too rare these days' he thought but Yuri's words distracted him from his thoughts. "That's why I brought him here; you know how Asami can be when he is angry."

"I respect you for teaching me a lot of things Yuri, but you really screwed it up this time. Asami will retaliate if he wants that boy back. I don't mind having someone like Akihito into our family, he is a nice person and I consider him already part of it but you fucked it up." Mikhail said with a serious tone of voice, and with a hint of anger in it. Yuri didn't say anything.

"I'll talk with him but if Asami contact us you will deal with it. I ordered you to don't do anything rushed and you just fucking did." Mikhail sighed and rubbed his eyes. "This will be a pain in the ass; by the way, Fei Long will accompany us for dinner." He left Yuri in the living room alone and went to his office.

'I hope he contacts us soon, I'll kill him for interfering between me and Akihito.' Yuri smirked and walked to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/T: Hello! I know it's been a while since I updated this, I'm sorry. I wanted to apologize for the last chapter, it was confusing for many of you and it was totally my fault. The omegaverse it's written different by many authors and in my story, the alphas can emanate pheromones and 'mark' his territory (if you want to see it like that). Also, I know, I know that when you bond by biting the omega reacts only to the alpha that bit him, I know how it works (I'll explain Akihito's heat in the next chapter). I'm a lover for happy endings and the 'Yuri's arc' it's only a part of this story, I want to write for them a lot and probably there'll be another plot and things like that. If you have any questions or a recommendation that you want me to change please feel free to do so. I want to write and know what you guys think about it. I appreciate and feel very grateful for the ones that always take a little of your time and said that you like it, and if you don't, it's ok as well. You don't have to if you don't want to but I'm happy anyways that you guys read this story. Have a nice day guys!


	7. Crossing paths 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lengthy chapter, some action between MikhailxFeiLong, and as always grammatical mistakes.

**Crossing Paths**

**I don’t own any of the characters of Yamane Ayano.**

Akihito was sitting in his bed, well not exactly his; it’s more like a very expensive one that was foreign enough to make him feel far away from his country. His home.

_‘I can’t believe things have turned out like this. Is it my fault that I can’t behave more like a man? I finally found him and I can’t even see him, this is so stupid. Well, there’s no way that I’m going to behave like a doll for Yuri, I’m my own boss and a bond between my omega and his alpha will not change anything. I’m Takaba Akihito and I can’t let this stop me.’_

Akihito was looking through a big window that had a beautiful view to some pines and a small garden, it felt as if he was inside of a fairytale house, he wasn’t exactly a princess but maybe he wasn’t that far from the truth. _‘At least I’m not putting him in danger, we barely know each other so I really doubt he would care that I’m here.’_ He sighed and felt like crying for a moment but a sudden knock on the white door of his room interrupted his thoughts.

 _“Takaba-sama?”_ called a feminine voice. Akihito got up and walked to the door, he opened it and a cute servant bowed at him respectfully. “Yes?” answered Akihito with a soft gaze.

“Mikhail-sama says that dinner will be served at seven, you can make your way to the dinner room or I can assist you by guiding you there.” She waited for his response and she felt a little nervous, she thought that Akihito was really handsome. ‘ _Did my accent was correct?’_ she thought while she spoke in English, she usually talks in Russian so it was uncomfortable.

“I can go there by myself, thank you. And thank you for addressing so formally miss, I really appreciate it.” Akihito smiled at her; he noticed that she even added the ‘sama’. She bowed with her cheeks a little flushed and left the room. The door was closed by Akihito.

* * *

 

He made his way to the dinner room with his green cheongsam, it was dark green along with his black slacks. His black hair was made into a very loose hair bride that was resting on his right shoulder, tinny strands of hair hanged loose on his face. He entered the fancy dining room, it was simple and modern, the table was made of glass and the chairs looked comfortable. It’s a big room and the table was for at least eight people, but Fei Long heard that there was going to be a Japanese man dining with them today. He looked around and noticed that Yuri and Mikhail were already there, talking all the while drinking a glass of wine. He was surprised because the table was decorated with a bowl made of glass with some decorations inside, such as sand and some bright rocks, on the top there was a candle floating in the water with a small fire.

“Fei Long” said Mikhail signaling to him to sit beside him. Yuri was in front of Mikhail but he noticed that there was no one else there.

“I’m surprised that we’ll be eating with chopsitcks.” Fei Long said while looking at the expensive chopsticks in the table.

“I told you about our guest right? He is Yuri’s partner.” Mikhail smiled but Fei Long noticed that there was something strange in that smile. Yuri didn’t look at him, he just sipped his glass again.

He decided on don’t saying anything and looked away, there was a soft voice talking with someone. Apparently, asking for directions closer to the dining room, it was English but with a hint of a strange accent.

There was a young man entering the room while scratching his head, he looked embarrassed and Fei Long noticed that the boy was indeed Japanese and a very cute one. He smiled at seeing the innocent reaction of the man at the sight of the three alphas. There was no doubt, he was an omega and the patch of cloth on the back of his neck was the proof of a bond. The blond man started to apologize for arriving late, he looked at the empty seats and looked besides Fei Long, when he noticed that the Chinese man was watching him attentively he looked away and for a moment he looked very confused.

“Akihito sit here” said Yuri and Akihito frowned at the words of the old man, he wanted to refuse but it was going to be rude to protest in front of Mikhail and the Chinese man so he sat beside Yuri.

“Fei Long I present you Takaba Akihito, he is Japanese.” Akihito bowed at him and smiled at the Chinese man.

“It’s a pleasure, I’m Liu Fei Long and I’m from Hong Kong.” Fei Long was in front of Akihito so he grabbed the hand of Akihito and kissed it. The Japanese blushed at the action and Fei Long smiled at him.

“Hey hey don’t get so flirty with him, your partner is here” said Mikhail jokingly while putting his hand on his chest.

“Don’t get jealous Mikhail, it’s just he is very cute. I wouldn’t mind to tease him a little.” Fei Long smiled at him, he was cute but the omega looked strange, as if he was tired. He didn’t have any other intention with the cute omega and besides, Yuri wasn’t speaking a word at all. Fei Long has been with Mikhail since quite a while so it’s normal for him to understand small things that many people can’t, for example, Yuri is the quite type but this time he wasn’t talking at all.

They ate and Fei Long managed to know a little more about Akihito, for example that he is a freelance photographer but a very successful one, he has won some awards and he has been dating Yuri for a year. However, it was strange because he looked gloomy for a couple of seconds and neither Yuri nor Akihito talked to each other during dinner. It was very strange. Mikhail brought along neutral topics for them to talk about, but being a house filled with yakuzas there wasn’t an exactly topic appropriate enough. Fei Long keep glancing at the couple in front of him, Akihito smiled but not for a second he decided to cross some words with Yuri, they were acting strange for a couple that recently bonded.

“Thank you for the Japanese food Mikhail” Akihito smiled at the blonde and Mikhail reassured him that it was nothing.

“Anything for my favorite photographer” he winked at the blonde and Akihito laughed softly.

“Do you want to walk around?” asked Yuri while cleaning his mouth with a handkerchief.

“No, I think I’ll go to have some rest in my room. Thank you so much again and it was a pleasure Fei Long.” Akihito bowed his head and got up from his chair. He even lifted his plates from the table without listening Mikhail protests.

“He is cute and very independent, but he looked a little off, am I wrong?” asked Fei Long to Mikhail, Yuri left the dining room with Akihito and with a serious gaze Mikhail looked at his partner.

“He is not just another mere omega Fei Long, I can’t exactly give you details about it right now, but I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Mikhail drank the remains of his wine and all the while Fei Long noticed that his partner was a little preoccupied. He touched the shoulder of Mikhail and squeezes it a little. He got up from his chair and kissed Mikhail on the lips.

“I’ll wait for you upstairs” said Fei Long while walking to his bedroom. He went upstairs where  there is a division, you can either go in the left corridor on in the right one, in the right one was Akihito’s room and Mikhail’s were on the left. He swears he heard some arguing on the right corridor and it was Akihito’s voice. He didn’t want to snoop around so he decided to ignore it. He might as well get some rest before going back to his country in two days, he figured that Mikhail wouldn’t take too much of time to arrive to his room so he ignored the conversation of the couple.

‘Something was off with that kid, but for Yuri to bond with him, must mean something more important than only sex.’

Akihito just wanted to grab his own hair and pulling it strongly, he might as well look handsome being bald. He threw the door on Yuri’s face and literally kicked him out of his own room.

‘That idiot brought me here and didn’t even pack more than a few shirts and jeans, what about my cameras?! My precious cameras, the only things with enough value in my apartment. What am I supposed to do here? I can’t even work without actually going outside to buy a camera enough to at least entertain myself. That stupid idiot.’

Akihito threw himself on the bed and wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. It was concerning him a little the fact that he didn’t know how much time was he going to stay there, what is going to happen to Asami? He can’t go to Yuri and ask him to stop his intention on murdering Asami, that would only mean that he was fine at staying with Yuri if, just if Asami was free of any harm.

There is at least one month for his heat to appear again, and he is going to make sure that the only sexual pleasure he will feel it’s from his own hand. He remembers when he was starting with his heats and it was painful, they were long and it lasted around five days to pass. Omegas usually have their heats for at least three days, but that was its maximum, his were long but they weren’t strong. Luckily the medicine he takes it’s very popular and he wasn’t preoccupied about finding it in Russia, he always takes it modularly and there’s no danger at taking them.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep without even changing his clothes. ‘I guess sleeping for a while will help me to get forget this situation, at least for a while…’ he thought.

“Asami…”

* * *

 

Akihito woke up because he really needed to go to the bathroom, there was something bothering him and he noticed that it was itching around his neck. ‘The bite must be healing…’

He got up and looked at the bite through the big mirror in the bathroom; he took off the patch and noticed that the cloth needed to be changed. He sighed annoyed; he took his phone and got out from his room. He checked the hour and it was two in the morning in Russia, which means that it was eight in the morning in Japan, he sighed again but he wasn’t regretting on coming willingly, above all, he is in Russia by his own choice and he wasn’t going to pout about it.

“I guess I should look for the first aid kit” he said while walking through the corridors, he arrived to the kitchen and searched for what it might look like medicine but there was none. He continued walking but didn’t find anyone, he went upstairs and noticed that in the right corridor there was a small storage, he found the medicine he needed and grabbed some bandages with pills for the headache. He didn’t realize he had one until he started walking, he entered the small room with only one light bulb and turned it on, he noticed that it was practically where all the cleaning tools were. He took the medicine to his room, however, he felt someone watching at him. He turned around just when he was about to leave the storage room.

“What are you doing?” asked the beautiful Chinese man in Japanese.

“Ah- I needed some pills for a headache.” Akihito looked at him as normal as he could, he wasn’t stealing but wandering at that hour closer to Mikhail’s and Fei Long’s room wasn’t wise.

“Those are bandages” said the man getting closer to the blonde. “Are you hurt?” he asked.

“I’m fine thank you” Akihito went to his room without caring on leaving the man with long hair behind him. He was a little angry because said man followed him.

“Do you need something?” Akihito asked. “I want to help you, your neck looks red” the man said getting closer to Akihito, they didn’t stop walking. The blonde forgot that he wasn’t covering his bite.

“Thank you but I’m fine, I just need to change them but you know, it’s better if I tell Yuri to help me.” Akihito reassured at him with the most innocent smile he could manage, however Fei Long didn’t seem to back away. Akihito started walking but stopped when he smelled something, and it smelled like someone peculiar. ‘It can be…’ he thought while closing his eyes. Akihito turned around and noticed that Fei Long was smoking a type of cigarette that he knew has smelled before.

“Do you want one? I won’t do anything to you, don’t worry. Take a walk with me through the gardens and talk.” Fei Long smiled at him reassuringly, somehow and Akihito can’t explain what it is but he trusted the Chinese man.

“I don’t think so; I passed through a balcony a few meters from here. We can go there.” Akihito leaded the way and Fei Long smirked. _‘Well he is indeed smart…’_

They passed through the corridors, they had a beautiful ceramic white floor and everything looked expensive. The curtains of some windows had beautiful patters and the cloth was neatly made and clean. The corridors had many rooms and three or four of them had double doors, Akihito supposed that they were bedrooms. They walked to the balcony that Akihito saw before; it had glass doors with detailed frames of dark wood. The balcony was adorned with two pots of flowers, but the beauty in them was more because of their leaves. Akihito realized that he should have brought a jacket along because it was freezing outside.

“Take this” Fei Long took off his own jacket and passed it to Akihito. The blonde refused but the Chinese man didn’t listen.

‘This is awkard…’ thought Akihito when he noticed that Fei Long looked at him like an eagle would to a prey.

“Thank you” said Akihito putting the jacket over his shoulders. He put the medicine on the balcony and started to cover his bite, but it was difficult because he couldn’t see where was he putting it, he needed a mirror. He was about to say to Fei Long that he couldn’t do it without a mirror when he heard a deep chuckle.

“Give me that, you’ll get injured if you don’t do it properly.” Fei Long was behind Akihito and started to apply a cream in his bite, Akihito hissed a little because it hurt but it only lasted some seconds. He felt relieved when the bandage covered the area, it felt warm and he sighed relieved. Also, he noticed that Fei Long’s hands were kind and almost like an expert would treat him. He tried to glance at the beautiful man but he noticed a smirk when the Chinese man realized that he was being stared at.

“It’s done” said the man behind him. “Thank you” responded the blonde. “You are an expert at this kind of stuff huh?” asked Akihito, he was curious.

“A little, I had some situations where I needed to tend injuries like this, so I know how much pressure or how much medicament you need to apply. You’ll heal soon but it looked pretty deep, you were bitten a few times in the same spot.” Fei Long said while taking out the box of cigarettes, he walked to be besides the blonde looking at the dark view of the garden.

“Y-Yeah but it doesn’t hurt that much.” Akihito looked away embarrassed, he didn’t want to admit that he was indeed bitten more than once, it hurt but it still looked like if he was only bitten once. “It does” said Fei Long again. Akihito was about to refuse when the Chinese man put a white stick on his lips. Akihito grabbed the white stick and waited for the man to light it; he took a deep drag of the cigarette and immediately felt some rest. It was as if his body remembered the scent of his alpha mixed with the smoke of Dunhill’s, Akihito was amazed at how his body responded to that scent, he took another drag to make his lungs aspire the nicotine and he smiled a little unconsciously. Akihito didn’t realize that he has almost finished his cigarette with his eyes closed while the other man looked at him with surprised eyes.  Akihito immediately put the cigarette in the pocket astray that Fei Long had and embarrassed as he was, he apologized.

“I-I’m sorry, I think I needed something like that” Akihito scratched his head while blushing. Fei Long chuckled at the response of the omega to those specific cigarettes, the man with long hair decided to tease him a little, he wasn’t an ignorant above all.

“Taking a cigarrete once in a while it’s not bad.”

“No, but I’m not in the habit to be honest, but they are good I guess.” Akihito responded a little unsure of what he was saying, he just felt calm but his mind seemed to be anywhere else but not with Fei Long.

“Taking a habit it’s not so good, you get addicted and then you smelled to the cigarettes you smoke.” Fei Long said and Akihito smiled softly while looking away.

“Yeah they do that.” He answered while looking at the garden below them, it was quiet so quiet that you can only hear the small insects like crickets on them. There was a light chilly breeze that made some of the pines around them to move softly. It was dark but the moonlight was shining brightly to every surface under the sky.

“They smell like him, don’t they?” said Fei Long while looking at the garden as well.

“Yeah they do” Akihito said resting his hand on his chin.

“Yuri doesn’t smoke Dunhill’s Akihito.” Fei Long said while staring at Akihito. The blonde seemed shaken a little because of that answer, and it’s true, Yuri doesn’t like to smoke because the time he spent on the military was discipline all the way, he thought that cigarettes just harmed his health. Akihito looked at Fei Long as if he was a cat in a spotlight.

“You didn’t bond with Yuri willingly, am I right?” the Chinese asked, the blonde nodded with a hard eyes. It was a determined gaze that Fei Long found amusingly cute. “I think I know why you are here Takaba Akihito” the Chinese man continued.

“What do you mean? What do you know about me?” Akihito looked at him with curiosity.

“If you were forced, and the bite that he did to you was so… strong, then it must mean that you are valuable or you were just very hard to domain.” Fei Long smirked when he saw the determined gaze change into something else, a little more like fear. “I’ll tell you something here, but it must not be repeated. Mikhail doesn’t want to retaliate but he is not exactly an angel, if ‘the’ person in Japan tries something against Mikhail’s organization then he will take the matters into his hands. Akihito, we are not mere yakuzas that fights against small matters but blood it’s important. Yuri it’s not exactly a peaceful man but he is not the boss, Mikhail is. I can’t help you on going back to Japan, but if you came here because of blackmail then I assure you that ‘he’ is in danger.” Fei Long talked slowly at him, you never know when walls can be thin, of course, and someone could listen to them.

“Blackmail? I don’t know what you are talking about and I don’t want to know, thank you for the cigarette though.” Akihito turned to walk away from the Chinese man.

“Are you sure? I don’t have any obligation on telling you anything though, but I supposed you wanted to know about what is going on in Japan” Akihito stopped.

“I haven’t being in Russia for more than two days so how can something happen in that time?”

“Well that’s because you don’t know anything about him, I do of course. Did you like the cigarettes?” smiled Fei Long while resting his arm in the balcony.

“T-That doesn’t mean anything, it’s just…” Akihito started, _‘That type of cigarettes is the same one that Asami uses, his scent is mixed with that one.’_ The voice of Fei Long brought him back to the present.

“I’m in the middle of a war Takaba-kun, I hope you make the right decisions. You are cute and a valuable omega for that person, I don’t want to see you dead.” Fei Long stared at him attentively.

“I’m here because I decided so, I don’t want any trouble between Yuri and ‘him’ besides, ‘he’ is safe because I know that he is intelligent enough to save his own ass. I appreciate that you are concerned but if being here it’s the only thing I can do, then I will.” Akihito looked at him with the same determined eyes. Fei Long smirked.

“You don’t know them Takaba-kun, I’ll give you an advice here, if you really want to help him then just stay put and don’t try anything. I don’t know you but I received some news about that person in Japan and he is going to do something really bad. I don’t think I can help you and I doubt that ‘he’ will come for you; he is not that kind of person, _‘I know he won’t’_ Fei Long thought. However, I’m not saying that is impossible. Take care Takaba-kun.” Fei Long touched his chin and got closer while looking at the hazel eyes, he was surprised that Akihito didn’t show fear but it was more like curiosity and something else like determination. “See you later” said the Chinese man and closed the door of the balcony.

 _‘He knows?! How? And if he is right, what is Asami going to do?’_ Akihito smiled a little at the thought that Asami might be angry for him to be away. _‘Well, he refused to let me go and here I am…’_ Akihito smiled and walked to the door. He started to walk through the corridor and opened the door of his room; he wasn’t surprised when he saw someone sitting on his bed.

“What are you doing here?” asked Akihito while looking at the Russian sitting on his bed, holding a pair of leather dark brown gloves that Akihito gave him for his birthday. He looked at the strange calm expression of the alpha and it surprised him the tone of his voice.

“I wanted to talk; you didn’t even listen to me, neither in Japan and much less before.” Yuri put the gloves in the bed and got up, he walked to the window.

“Yeah b-“ Akihito started with a tone of voice that is calmer than the usual one.

“I know that you didn’t want to bond with me, I know you and I hate the fact that you hate to be with me. It wasn’t like that before, right? You even asked me to stay more days in Japan every time I visited. I can’t help but blame that man.” Yuri turned and looked at Akihito. “Did I misinterpret something that showed me that you didn’t wish to be with me before meeting him?” Akihito looked at him surprised.

He thought about the times that he was with Yuri and he did have fun, but they weren’t compatible at all and even if the sex was good he couldn’t help on not feeling the connection that you are supposed to feel with your alpha. He knew that Yuri liked him but he didn’t have the exact same feeling, he just supposed that he was going to love him one day, but apparently it never happened. _‘I guess I can’t say I don’t have any blame at all… but that doesn’t excuse himself for what he did.’_ Akihito thought while looking away from Yuri’s gaze.

“I thought so, there was something else right? But I’m you partner and your alpha, you will obey me because you have no other option. You’ll like to be with me and you’ll forget him because that was the plan all along right? I was supposed to make you mine on your next heat and you accepted.” Yuri got closet to Akihito and put a hand on his waist trying to get closer.

“Don’t touch me.” Akihito responded while looking at him hard, “That doesn’t mean that I’m alright with this Yuri and yes I wasn’t that honest but you raped me and bit me against my will. I told you ‘no’ many times and you didn’t listen at all.” Akihito started and a tear ran through his cheeks. Yuri frowned and raised his chin, he saw the teary hazel eyes filled with something else than sadness, they looked at him with anger. “I won’t be your ideal omega Yuri; you don’t know me at all. I’ll stay here if that is the only thing I can do but if I have the chance I’ll get out of here, not because of your brother but because of you. I hate you and you better dream if I’ll get to ‘love’ you or some kind of sick emotion like that towards you. Get out of my room.” Akihito grabbed the hand that had him by the waist and pulled it away fiercely. Yuri looked at him with a serious expression and Akihito had fear because he remembered that an angry Yuri means danger. To his surprise, the Russian laughed and looked at him mockingly.

“I want to hear that same words when you get to your heat Akihito, I want to see you begin to be fucked by me and this time there won’t be protection. You’ll bear my kids, I don’t really like them but if that can make you stay here, with me your alpha then I’ll do it. I’m looking forward for it.” Yuri bumped his shoulder against Akihito’s and got out of the room.

Akihito was trembling slightly, _‘kids? What the hell? I don’t want that and I would hate to beg Yuri in my heat.’_ Akihito waited for the door to close and immediately went to his knees _. ‘I wish that Fei Long is wrong, Asami if by any chance you really did care about me then I’ll wait here…’_ his hands were on the floor and he was wetting them with his own tears, if someone was going to see him cry then he will wait. He cried and sobbed while thinking about what he left in Japan, his family and friends, his job and his cameras. He trembled when his heart gave a hard thump at the thought of Asami, even if he didn’t know him that much he felt safe and at peace. He fell asleep on the floor with his eyes still wet from his tears.

* * *

 

Japan, Shinjuku

“Take me there” said Asami while looking at his secretary.

“Yes boss” Kirishima grabbed his phone and asked for Suoh to bring the car around.

 Asami grabbed his suitcase and got out of his office. Akihito went to his apartment yesterday and no one could stop them from getting out of the country, it was the Arbatrov’s and even if Asami was mad at his subordinates he couldn’t. The airport couldn’t stop them, apparently they left the country around six am and Asami wasn’t surprised that they took the first plane to Moscu, Russia.

“Sir the car is waiting” Kirishima said when he noticed that his boss was walking slower, they had a tight schedule today but Asami asked for something that wasn’t in the agenda. Kirishima looked at him worriedly, he knew that Asami was mad but he didn’t expect such request. They got in the car and Suoh looked at the secretary a little confused. His subordinates were in the front seats with Suoh on the driver seat, Asami was on the back with a calm expression but his eyes were colder than usual.

They arrived to the small apartment, in a not that old building where a lot of small apartments were included. Asami and his two subordinates, his secretary and body guard left the car in the parking lot, they attracted the attention of some people that were looking through the windows of some of the apartments but he didn’t mind. They went upstairs and in the second level they entered though a door that was supposed to be Akihito’s apartment. They didn’t get the key and even if they asked to the owner of the building she said that the young man paid all the rent and say that he was going to another country for a while, but he was going to keep paying. However, she didn’t have the key and the door was locked, as well a small window.

They got in but Kirishima was a little surprised that the apartment was very small, they searched through it and they didn’t find anything weird, there was a small space that was made into a dark room. There were a lot of magazines and books about cameras and different information about topics concerning photography, Asami smiled when he found one that it was about sexual bondage. It was on the back of a drawer, he smirked but it fainted when his body guard spoke.

“Asami-sama” the bodyguard looked a little concerned with his brows furrowed a little, “I think you should see this” he called his boss to go to the bedroom. Asami didn’t have a good feeling about it.

Kirishima looked at the scene and it suppressed a gasp, Asami just looked serious but his eyes showed anger, Suoh stood closer to the door of the room. They had seen a lot of torture in his line of work, it wasn’t a big deal to see some blood and this time it wasn’t that much. The way that the stain of blood was on the sheets and even in the mattress was sickening. Asami and his men didn’t need to think so hard about what took place in there. There were fluids that were dry and the blood was in a form of a triangle, as if the person that was being raped was on his back and the blood was dripping on the mattress, it wasn’t that much but it was still blood. Some parts of the sheets were ripped, Asami clenched his fists. He couldn’t help but think that he was the one to blame as well, he let him escape and didn’t do anything but he is not a man that lives on the ‘what if’, he turned to his men.

“I want this place cleaned but nothing will be taken.” Asami was about to leave the bedroom when he noticed a box made of glass that had around six cameras inside. One of them had a blanket covering it.

_‘…One of my precious passions are my cameras, they are very important to me. I have six of them but the most important of all is the one my father gave me, I remember falling in love with photography with that exact camera. It’s old but it’s special, it’s one of my hobbies to mess around with it and clean it once in a while, I like to take shots of kids, couples and nature but I really like criminal photography...’_

Asami remembered Akihito talking about his cameras during dinner, he is a good listener but he couldn’t help on being interested about everything that the blonde was talking. It wasn’t business related but Asami found it amusing, a young omega trying to chase his dreams without caring about the standars of society and his rules about the poor people and omegas. Asami closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

“Take that box of cameras and bring them to the penthouse, wait for me outside.” Asami ordered while he walked to the closet of Akihito. There was a dark green scarf that smelled like the omega, Asami grabbed it and put it inside of his suit jacket.

 _‘I’ll get you back with whom you belong to’_ Asami walked out of the apartment.

* * *

 

Two days later…

“Mikhail speaking” answered the blonde with a huge smile in his face. Akihito was arguing with a servant because he couldn’t pronounce one word in Russian properly.

 _“Mikhail”_ said the baritone voice on the other side of the line. _‘Sooner than I expected…’_ thought the blonde.

“What a surprise! I’ve got to say that I wasn’t expecting you to call so soon” Mikhail stopped smiling but he said it in a funny tone of voice, Akihito didn’t pay attention at the seriousness in his voice.

 _“Well I suppose you know why I’m talking to you, let’s go to the point. Let him go Mikhail.”_ The blonde got up leaving Akihito in the couch of the living room with an old servant, Akihito seemed to notice that he was leaving but didn’t pay any mind.

“Well he is an Arbatrov now Asami, I can’t afford to let him go that easily.”

 _“He is mine Mikhail, you better think carefully again before keeping him away from Japan.”_ Asami sounded serious and his voice was calm. Mikhail knew that he was trying to get on his good side.

“I don’t mind on giving him whatever he wants Asami, besides, he is with my uncle and I doubt he is going to let his omega go with another man.” Mikhail responded and saw that Yuri got closer to him listening to his conversations.

 _“If you don’t give him to me by the goods then I’ll take him by force. I’ll tell you again Mikhail, let him go.”_ Asami said less calm than before.

“You don’t want to go against us Asami, if you try anything then I’ll take this matter in my hands. You should worry because I’m not so kind and my uncle its way less kind than me.” Mikhail looked at Yuri with a frown on his face.

 _“Should I touch your Chinese doll then?”_ Asami answered.

“He is not a doll Asami, he can retaliate against you and it’s just as capable like us.”Mikhail gripped the phone tightly.

 _“You forgot we were a little intimate before? I never took him in my bed but he was a very capable partner. I’ll get to say that he is rather nice when he moans. What do you think? I can deal with you if you want routes in Japan if you give me Takaba. Or if you prefer I could try to persuade Fei Long. It’s up to you Mikhail.”_ Asami’s voice was full of mockery.

“If you dare to do something to Fei Long, then go ahead. He prefers his partner of course; you are in the past Asami.” Mikhail said with confidence but his face was the total opposite.

 _“Yes it’s possible, but do you think he will do the ‘wrong’ thing if he knows Takaba’s situation? He is my partner Mikhail. Your uncle raped him and let me tell you, his bed was a mess of Takaba’s blood.”_ Asami said and he got mad at remembering the state of the bed.

“Well, he is not a saint I’ve got to say.” Mikhail looks with eyes full of hate at Yuri.

 _“I’ll give you a week to think about it, I can give you routes or anything material that you want to deal. I’m just asking for Takaba to come to Japan. It’s a win-win situation Mikhail, think about it.”_ Asami ended the call.

Mikhail looked at his phone in deep thought. Yuri was besides him in front of the stairs that lead to the corridors, Akihito was in the other room. Mikhail stopped staring at his phone and looked at Yuri.

“You raped him.” Mikhail said while looking angrily at Yuri. They spoke in Russian.

“It was consensual, we planned it a long time ago and that’s it.” Yuri looked away while crossing his arms.

“Oh yeah? He called me and told me that his bed was covered in blood, what the fuck Yuri? Since when are you such an idiot that you did that to Akihito? Yes, we are yakuzas and we aren’t the best people in the world but he is your partner for god’s sake.” Mikhail turned and put his hands on his waist, his head started to hurt.

“I did what I had to do. He is better with us than with that bastard of Asami.”

“He is his called ‘destined partner’ right? If he tells Fei Long the truth than I assure you that Fei Long will not be your friend anymore. And probably, he will help Asami, you know how he is.” Mikhail closed his eyes.

_‘Fei Long is my partner but he is way softer than me and Asami when it comes to these things. He already likes Akihito and that only means that he will do what he thinks is right.’_

Mikhail sighed and turned to look at Yuri with anger and left the room.

* * *

 

On that same night…

“I need to travel tomorrow, stop clinging to me” said Fei Long annoyed that Mikhail started to touch his stomach. He was lying with his back on the bed and his head was on the soft pillow.

“I’ll see you until two months for the party and I’m going to miss your body” Mikhail kissed the nipple of Fei Long. The Chinese moaned softly at the warm tongue on his chest.

“I mean it, stop it” Fei Long pushed his face away while smirking at the childish behavior of his partner. “You are beautiful” said Mikhail while looking at Fei Long.

“I know, but I think you are ugly” said Fei Long while smirking, his partner turned and looked at the roof of their bedroom.

They stayed in silence for a moment, Fei Long noticed that Mikhail has been deep in thought about something but he didn’t know exactly what was going on, or at least, that is what Mikhail thought.

“He called you right?” asked Fei Long while looking at Mikhail that was resting with his head on the pillow as well; he was looking at the roof.

“How do you know?” asked Mikhail without looking at his partner.

“He was going to call you sooner or later” he stopped. “Akihito is a good person Mikhail, he is here because apparently he was forced at bonding but he is willingly in Russia because of blackmail. Asami will not take a ‘no’ for an answer, he will take actions on this and it’ll be a pain in the ass for you” Mikhail looked at him.

“You seem to know him well” said the blonde. “Do I?” smirked Fei Long.

“Yes you do, I wonder why he didn’t make you his partner.” Mikhail looked at Fei Long’s reaction attentively.

“I was mad at him for what he did to my father; I was young and didn’t know what to think about it. I wanted to just die if I was going to spend my time in prison while remembering every day about what he did, however, it made me what I’m now and I don’t regret it at all.” Fei Long smiled.

“Don’t get jealous” Fei Long kissed Mikhail’s lips softly.

“He wants Akihito back” Mikhail said while sitting. “Then just give him back” said Fei Long.

“I mean it Mikhail, Asami it’s a dangerous enemy and I really like Akihito, the boy misses his country and I’m sure that his inner omega is searching for his alpha.” The Chinese straddle Mikhail.

“You really like this position don’t you?” Mikhail smirked when he felt Fei Long’s erection against his stomach.

“I’m glad you noticed” the Chinese kissed him and looked at him seriously. “Mikhail don’t even think about breaking the agreement the three of us have, it’s beneficial for us and I know that you hate him but you shouldn’t look for a fight that doesn’t make any sense.” Mikhail looked away.

“It could be my chance to get some power you know, he was our enemy before and now it’s our ally, but I know he is dangerous if he were to start something. Just think about it, with you by my side and me we can take Japan easily.” Mikhail kissed Fei Long’s neck.

“I’m not going to start a war with Asami, Mikhail. I won’t help you if you if you think that way, besides Akihito doesn’t want to be here.”

“He is just another omega for Asami, they don’t have anything especial between each other. Let Asami forget him and that’s all. Besides, I really like to have Akihito here; it’s like if his personality changes the mood of this house.” Fei Long laughed softly.

“I can’t say that his mood doesn’t help” Fei Long hugged Mikhail by his neck. “What will you do?”

“I’ll give him to Asami” said Mikhail. “It’s the right decision” said Fei Long while kissing Mikhail. Fei Long pushed Mikhail so now his back was pressing the bed, the Chinese man grabbed his partner’s dick and put it inside of him, and he trembled a little when the warm hands of Mikhail grabbed his waist possessively.

“I really like this position” said Mikhail while seeing his partner moving up and down, taking him completely while the black soft hair adorned his chest and his nipples looked hard.

‘Fei Long doesn’t need to know about them… If he were to know that they are ‘destined’ then everything would get difficult…’ he thought while kissing the beautiful man in front of him _. ‘I don’t want to think that you’ll be away from me…’_ thought Mikhail. He wasn’t going to say it but he really cares about Fei Long.

* * *

 

One week later…

“He called?” asked Yuri while Mikhail smirked at his phone.

“Yes he did, and he was mad because I rejected on giving him Takaba.” Mikhail walked to where a bottle of rum was on a table in his office.

“I thought you said to Fei Long that you will give him back” said Yuri surprised at the actions of Mikhail.

“I did but this will be my chance to finally mess with the routes of Asami and take the upper hand in our agreement. Fei Long will be on my side, and you, try to treat Akihito like a princess if you need to. I don’t want to harm him more than you did, he doesn’t deserve it.” Mikhail took a sip of the liquor.

“Blagodaryu vas” said Yuri. _(thank you)_  

“I’m not doing this for you Yuri; he doesn’t deserve what you did to him. I want this because of power and I wouldn’t mind to leave him without anything, Fei Long will realize that he needs to stay with me and not with that man.”

“What if he chooses to be with Asami?” said Yuri but failed to see the frown in Mikhail’s face.

“He can’t, we have something special and I know that he doesn’t want us to fight. He will do the right thing, maybe if I can persuade him that I’m correct he will leave Asami alone. That does why I need that you convince Akihito that he will be happy here.” Mikhail looked away.

“Consider it done Misha” said Yuri.

“The party concerning our business anniversary will be in two months, Fei Long will come until that date so he won’t be here to see what we are doing. Asami won’t say anything to Fei Long about Akihito; I bet he doesn’t have the balls to talk about it with someone else. Until that date you need to secure your relationship with Akihito, if he doesn’t want to leave Russia than it’s up to him.” Yuri and Mikhail talked about their plans and about how they could mess Asami’s plans.

They were deep in thought about what they were talking that didn’t notice that a young blonde man was listening through the door.

 _‘So they are still planning on harming Asami?!’_ thought Akihito. _‘Well I might as well be useful while I’m here…’_ Akihito walked away from the office where Yuri and Mikhail were talking.

Akihito pulled out his phone and looked at the new contact he made a few days ago. He called and waited for the response.

“Yeah it’s me” said Akihito in a soft voice. “Yes I’ll accept the offer” the blonde smirked while walking to his room. He lit the cigarette between his lips and walked closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I hope I wrote in the correct way “I’ll take you back with whom you belong to”, is that how you write it? Hope it is. Thank you for reading guys! I’ll try to upload as fast as I can (probably in a couple of days) and I’m sorry if this was a boring chapter. I promise that the next one will get better! I needed to write one for the story to go smoothly; I don’t like to leave too much empty thoughts about how it turned out to end like this or that. Hope you have a good day guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Two years ago…

"Have a good day man" said the comrade from his work, he patted the shoulder of the man and smiled at him.

It's not an easy job to enter at the military force, it's hard and a tedious job but it's an honor becoming part of it. You serve your country and become a man of respect, and if you are a woman you can even have a lot of requests from men to marry you.

He has always been a man of respect, he is young and probably he might not have the look of someone with the pass of years on his face but his mature personality can be compared to a man in his fifties. Everything started since he was 18 years old; he signed for the army and was successfully promoted through the years to the higher ranks. He gained a lot of recognition in the military base and between the elites, at the age of 24 years old he got a proposal that a lot of man in their thirties would love to have. It came as a surprise, his family was so proud of him and above all, he was happy with his life. The proposal was to enter the  _Federalnaya Sluzhba Okhrany_ (Federal Protection Service) where you get to be in charge of the protection of the governmental entities and even the president itself. His family is normal, a father that works in a drugstore and his mother is someone that works as a waitress on a small café. His best friend and also oldest sister, is his adoration. A lot of people admire the relationship between the two siblings; it's a girl and a boy with at least 7 years apart.

His dream was to become someone who can protect and support the ones he love, his sister and his family are everything to him.

He walks on the cold streets with his suit and a black scarf covering his neck. He has a bag on his shoulder where his military uniform is, he accepted the proposal three days after hearing it. His superiors in the army said that he should get a partner soon, but he is not thinking too much about it. He is 24 years old and there's no rush, he just wants to do what he loves with the ones he has closer to his heart.

He enters a store where they sell the best  _pitchie moloko_  (bird's milk).A soft bread made of vanilla with a layer of chocolate on the top, and between a sweet cream made of different ingredients. It's his mother's favorite so he decides to take a big one to his home. He buys it thinking of the guilty smile of his mother, she loves it but she says that too much sugar is bad for her health. His sister tries to be on a diet but when she has a sweet cake in front of her then the diet is forgotten.

His house it's not in the city, it's a little far so he takes the train. He thinks about his future and how far his will job take him, he smiles when he thinks about buying a better house for his family. He steps out of the train and walks for around five minutes to his house, it's strange that the small door that leads to the front door of the house is barely open but he doesn't think too much about it.

He enters the house and notices that something is wrong, there are a lot of footsteps on the ground and all of them are the size of a big boots. The same pair of boots.

"Mother?" he calls while walking in the hallway to the living room.

His father is lying on the couch unmoving, his eyes are wide open. He walks closer and notices three stabs of a knife in his stomach, in his leg, and the other one in his heart. The blood is covering the couch and he froze completely. He wants to react but while running to the kitchen his mind is blank, he sees her mother lying on the ground with the dress that his father gave her for the twentieth anniversary of marriage. There's a bullet on her temple and the brown floor is a pool of red liquid.

"Please no…" he mutters with tears in his eyes, but it wasn't over. "Sister…" he said while running upstairs, running and crying but his heart hurts so much more. In his own room where he kept a gun just in case something happened, her sister was on his bed with her throat sliced, there are bruises of punches on her cheek and he can't help but touch her legs. She was so cold and he was so warm. It was the coldest night he has ever experienced, he lost everything.

After that incident he was a different man, he smiled just like everyone else and received the comforting words of the people that loved him. But none of them were the words he wanted to hear, the scolding's from his father, the giggles of his mother and there was no more bad jokes that his sister made around him. His word shattered. He couldn't accept the proposal of his job; he wasted a lot of time finding what happened to his family. What went wrong?

It was someone that her sister had been dating since a few months ago, she was an omega with a big heart but she was naïve and he wasn't there to help her at taking decisions. After searching around asking for clues, anything that could lead him to the culprit he was shocked that no one could do anything against them. Arbatrov, it's not an uncommon last name in Russia but it's definitely well known of who has the control over that people. They are people that own a lot of business in the Russian market, successful and expertly controlled. They are one of the most powerful groups in the Russian mafia as well, when he was in the army he heard about them often and no one dared to talk bad about it. The reason of why his family was killed was because of him, because her sister was just a tool to get him, and after he accepted his proposal they discovered that he might be dangerous. Above all, the one name Yuri Arbatrov was very fond of his sister but that didn't stop him from killing her.

He needed to survive and forget at all cost, he wanted to stay at the sidelines so he found a job as a police officer. He wasn't going to protect the president but he was going to protect some kids from running in the streets without supervision, making sure that no one throws garbage in the city, and making sure he doesn't lose his mind while doing it. However, after spending a lot of years in the army he learned what it was discipline and honor, he will defend his family honor and at least that will be enough to get all that heaviness from his heart.

He wants revenge and he will get it.

* * *

One week after being in Russia…

"Stupid Yuri" he said while waiting for the train that would take him to the city. It wasn't that far but he needed to clear his head a little.

' _What does he mean when he says that I can't work? Am I just going to be there in the house while I wait for a miracle so I can be free? What am I? A freaking omega that can't do anything by his own?'_  he thought while getting in the train, all of them are very fancy and they are totally different form the metro in Japan.

"Anything will do, I just want to stay out of there as long as I can during the day." He says while watching through the window that was on his right, there's a seat in front of him but no one takes it.

' _I wonder what I should do…'_  he thinks while seeing outside. He is strong and will not stay down, but Asami was right, maybe he should have stayed in Japan and let the two countries fight to death.

' _What the hell am I thinking, the last thing I want to see is people dying…'_ he thinks while shaking his head. There's a voice behind him that makes him look up.

Akihito is surprised, he didn't expect to see him there but he wasn't going to lie, he was glad that his thoughts stopped from a second and got distracted. The man sat in front of him and they started a conversation that went from casual to serious in a couple of minutes.

"I have an offer for you" said the man in front of him. "Someone in your position might be useful and I'm interested on making changes here" said the man while handing a phone to Akihito.

"I have one already" said the blonde, "I don't think I need it so you can keep it, besides, I don't think this will be a good idea" he said while looking at his left side and luckily the train was almost empty.

"I'm not saying that you are wrong Akihito, but I'm sure that I want something from them and it's not a material thing, it's more like… fear" the man that was wearing a jacket and a pair of glasses smiled. "Please keep it and tell me what you think about it, your freedom might be a little easier to accomplish than what you think" the man left the phone in the table that separated them and got up from his seat.

' _Freedom…'_  thought Akihito while putting the phone inside of his pockets.

Present day….

" _So you will take the offer Akihito? I'm happy but I might put you in some tight spots and I'm afraid that you will back off when you know my plan"_ said the man on the other line.

"I don't care; believe I'm not that innocent when it comes to risky jobs…" Akihito thought when he was chasing criminals with his camera, it feels so long ago.

" _As far as I know, they have you there against your will, right?"_

"Yes, and I don't think I can play the good boy for too long, what do you want me to do?" asked the blonde while sitting on his bed.

" _You mentioned once that your destined was in your country, but something happened and you needed to travel. I'll need more information than that one Akihito."_

"If you pull from one side than I want to pull from mine, I need to know as well why you are offering me this. I won't say what I know if you don't tell me what you do know." Akihito pushed.

" _I've got to admit that you are smart Akihito, fine. They took everything from me, my job and my family. I want revenge."_ The man sighed through the line and Akihito felt a little shiver running through his back when he heard it.

"He blackmailed me to come to this country and if I don't obey he might kill someone I care about, that's all." Akihito said with all the seriousness that his voice could make.

" _Meet me at the same train in two days with the same hour as last one, we will talk there personally."_

The call ended and Akihito sighed, he felt his heart beating stronger than before and all because of his decision.

' _I won't be here waiting for Asami. I'll take my own path even if that costs me years but I'll definitely won't let you be harmed for it.'_  Akihito's mind was running through different scenarios but he wasn't going to sit and wait to see how the Arbatrov's harmed Asami's business.

There was a knock on the door and he was startled for a second, he got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Akihito-kun" said Mikhail smiling softly at him.

"Mikhail" said Akihito smiling as well, it's a forced smile but he was good at lying.

"I heard you got a job yesterday, are you sure you want to do it? I can give you anything you want. You are part of my family now and I want to spoil you on everything you wish." Mikhail told him in a kind voice while walking inside of his room. Akihito left the door open intentionally.

"Yes I want to do it, I don't feel like staying here all day Mikhail" Akihito said while smiling and sitting on the bed. He carefully grabbed the cell phone that was on the bed and put it inside of his pockets, Mikhail didn't notice or at least Akihito hopes he didn't.

"I know Akihito" said Mikhail while looking outside of the window, "that you didn't bond willingly with Yuri and I know as well" he paused and turned to see Akihito, "that you don't want to be here."

' _Oh no, did he listen my conversation?'_  Akihito started to get nervous.

"You don't have to be nervous Aki, I know that you want to escape from here but give me the opportunity, no, give us the opportunity to show you how much we care for you. Yuri loves you and I want you to be part of our family, just think about it. You can become an Arbatrov and become the best photographer in the country, of course that is if you decide so." Mikhail walked closer to Akihito and gave a small smile.

"I'm not surprised that you know about me Mikhail, but I've always wanted to be closer to this family. I would like to see with my own eyes how the Arbatrov's work and I…" Akihito started but looked away in embarrassment.

"…I have always wanted to see myself as a father, so you might be surprised about it but, I want to stay with Yuri." Akihito scratched his neck and looked at his feet.

"Really?! That would make me so happy Aki, if that miracle comes to life one day then I promise you to give them all of the things you want. Yuri would make a good father, and you are his omega that he takes care with a lot of delicacy. Thank you Akihito." Mikhail put a hand on the small shoulder and Akihito smiled at him as bright as he could.

After some small talk about his new job as a waitress in a small cafe, Mikhail left the room of Akihito and went to his own.

' _If I need to make sure that Asami is not harmed then I need to keep up the appearances with them. I should go to look for my suppressants, I don't even want to think of having my heat here and I'll make sure to stop it at any cost.'_ Akihito thought while closing the window with the curtains.

' _It's not a lie that I imagined a few times with a big belly, but I think that won't be possible for a while.'_  He sighed and put his head on the pillow.

* * *

That same night in the Arbatrov's house…

"You have nothing to worry about" said Mikhail while sitting in the couch of his office.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yuri with two drinks, he gave one to Mikhail and sat in front of him.

"I talked with Akihito today, and you won't believe what he said. I think the bond affected him a little late but he sounded so cute." Mikhail smiled while looking at Yuri. "Go on" said the older man.

"He told me that he wants to stay with you, above all, he always wanted to stay with you and he even considered of becoming a father some day, in his case would be more like 'mother' but I didn't want to correct him. You can become a father Yuri; you should be closer to him when he gets his heat. I won't mind on seeing kids running in this house." Mikhail smiled when he noticed the shocked face of Yuri's.

"That must be fake; he hates me and barely looks at me since we came from Japan. You sound like an old man saying those kinds of stuff, you can have children too but I doubt your Chinese alpha would like something like that." Yuri looks away with sad eyes at the thought of Akihito, it must be a lie.

"Well I understand if he is mad or afraid of you, you are very intimidating when you want to. Let's give him some time and he thrusts me, we have always being honest." Mikhail said with confidence.

Yuri thought for a second about it and its true, Akihito has always being very honest with Mikhail. He smiled at his own imagination, Akihito getting married with him and above all, with kids. A couple of kids that he can have with his omega it's not a bad idea, he hates kids but if he thinks about it for a second it might not be a bad idea.

"And just for your information, I think Fei Long would make a good mother." Mikhail smiled to himself with a dumb smile that Yuri couldn't resist his laugh.

* * *

One week later…

"Excuse me, can you please bring me another cup of coffee?" asked a woman in her early thirties or at least that is what Akihito thought. He has been feeling a little weak but it's because of his stress and everything that's going on inside of the house. His job is pretty calm compared to the one he left behind at Japan, but he enjoys it and some people even left him a small amount of money for his good service.

He takes off his black waiter's apron and put it in his lock case, he walks to the back of the café and finds a man.

"We have ten minutes" said Akihito crossing his arms on his chest while looking at both sides of the alley. The man who had sunglasses and a thin coat got closer to him.

"That uniform suits you," he started with a small smile, "don't worry I'm not flirting." He said when he saw the small frown on the eyes of his accomplice.

"You told me that they are planning something against that person, right? I have a plan that it's a little hard but we can make it, I received faint information from you but I need more details." The man said almost whispering in front of Akihito.

"There will be a shipment that it's going to be delivered from Japan to Vladivostok, but they are planning to bug that exchange by changing the merchandise for another that is on low quality. That ship will board from Kanazawa, which means that he might lose a route and a big amount of money with it. The major problem is that the man who receives the merchandise it's not the blondes' but another one that they are not in good terms." Akihito said directly to the man.

"Vladivostok it's very meticulous with their rules on the port, it won't be easy to get a huge merchandise of heroin without raising suspicions from the police." The man put a hand on his chin to think about all the possible scenarios.

"That's right, that's why I think he chose that place. Think about it, the shipment from Tokyo to Kanazawa by car takes around five hours. The port from Kanazawa isn't that crowded so it's easy to board the drug, the man that will receive the shipment must have thought about it too. The port of Vladivostok it's popular which they have prepared a disguise for the shipment, if something goes wrong they can blame the people that caused it. It's like walking on thin ice."

"What you mean is, there's no way he can be blamed as long the merchandise arrives safely in Russian territory. From then on, the man that is the receptor of the shipment will deal by himself if anything comes up."

"The problem is that he is planning on making a stop at Hokkaido, just for the sake of the men that are in charge of the shipment." Akihito said with a thoughtful expression.

"How did you know that?" asked the man surprised at the suppositions of the omega.

"Because I hacked the emails of one of the men from the blondes', there was an update on his cell phone where there was information about the shipment." Akihito smiled at how easy was to do it.

"You are more intelligent that I thought, good job." The man smiled at him and Akihito blushed embarrassed. "But what is the problem with that? If the receptor of the shipment it's the one who might be in danger then why do we need to help A?" The man was about to ask more questions but he realized it very fast. "The ocean" he said in a soft voice.

"The ship needs to be in Russia so Asami won't have any problem, but what if the bad ones want to take the ship by force while they ambush them in the ocean? If the Japanese ship is not prepared then they can die and A would have to deal with the receptor." Akihito got nervous while talking about it, so he started to search for his lighter unconsciously.

"I have a plan, but you are going to do the hardest part Akihito. You need to be a distraction." He smiled at the shocked and almost angry face of the blonde. "Distraction? I can do even more than that! Give me your job!" he said pointing at the man but the man just smiled mockingly.

"Don't worry you can keep your dignity with you, just figure out something. By the way, how are you dealing with your heats? You have been three weeks here." The man asked while watching with a curious glance at the cigarette that the blonde grabbed from his pocket.

"I'm taking care of it, there's something very good that I'm injecting that will suppress my heats." Akihito said while inhaling the nicotine, he was disappointed that his usual medicine wasn't on Russia.

"Injecting? You should go to a doctor; he might give you something that can help you with that. Don't auto-medicate yourself." The man said while looking at the blonde straight in the eyes.

"Yeah sure, I just don't even want that my pheromones get to the nose of that bastard. I can deal with my own body, but thank you for the advice." Akihito said as a matter of fact.

"I mean it Akihito. Well it's up to you anyways; the shipment will be here on Friday so you have to think about something these three days until then." The man started to walk away all the while Akihito was with his arm on his waist and the other one holding the Dunhill cigarette.

* * *

Two days before the shipment arrives in Russian territory…

"Sir everything is in charge for the merchandise that will arrive at Vladivostok. The men will take the merchandise in a truck from here to Kanazawa; it will take around five hours. Then they will arrive at Hokkaido, after some hours they will board to Russia." The man with glasses was touching the screen of his tablet while giving a small report about the plan for tomorrow.

"Kirishima that's not why I called you." Asami said while checking his phone.

"I apologize Asami-sama, I thought you asked for the report of tomorrow's. Is there something you need?" Kirishima got closer because there was an odd look in his boss's eyes.

"Look at this" said Asami passing the phone in his secretary's hands.

_01000001 01001101 01000010 01010101 01010011 01001000_

_01001111 01000011 01000101 01000001 01001110_

_01010010 01010101 01010011 01010011 01001001 01000001_

_A,18,B,1,20,R,15,22._

Asami typed in the computer while searching the binary code, he is very capable on doing it mentally but that would take more time. ' _Could be him?'_  he thought while starting to decode the message. After a couple of minutes Kirishima that was behind him helping with the code cleared his throat and spoke.

"Sir, what are your orders?" he asked with the phone on his hands.

"We can't postpone the shipment, the coast is clear and we don't want any encounter with the North Korean ships that might be around. The plan will go on but the men will wait on the Hokkaido port for two days. I want our men that are in Russia to keep an eye open, they need to be closer to the port of Vladivostok if they spot the enemy. I'll call Yerik to let him now that his merchandise might be hard to get there." Kirishima nodded and started to make the calls, he was a little confused about why his boss was so fixed on sending some men a week before the shipment arrives in Russia, but apparently he made the right decision.

Asami called the unknown number but no one answered, he couldn't deny on being curious about the code. If it were a couple of months ago he would make the strategy calm and composed, but on the inside he got anxious when he remembered those words while he was deciphering the code.

' _I'm really curious when it comes to codes, I learned the Morse code because my job was often a little dangerous but it was very useful. I'm learning the binary code as well, I'm not in the military but I would be lying if I don't feel slightly arrogant about my knowledge in them.' He smiled while taking a sip of the expensive beer that he chose from the menu. He apologized when he chose the most expensive. Asami assured him that it was ok, the blonde didn't accept that so easily but at least he calmed a little while talking about nothing of importance._

' _I need to take him back…'_ Asami thought while still watching the code on his screen. He tried already talking with Mikhail and he even sent around five men to Russia to keep an eye in the house of the Arbatrov's. Apparently Akihito got a job in a café and he seems 'normal', but he notices that sometimes his gaze is somewhere far away from the present. There are some photos that his men take and sent them to him, but he can't just stay there watching photos while his omega, his destined one is in another country and not exactly by his own will.

' _Kirishima said that I should take him by force with the men in Russia but it's too dangerous for them and for Akihito as well. It's not my territory, but there's someone that I haven't asked that might be useful.'_

He grabbed his phone and started to dial that number that he hasn't contacted since a few months ago, he waited in the line and a manly soft voice resounded through the line.

" _Liu Fei Long"_ said the man through the line.

"Fei Long" said Asami in a business like tone.

" _What a surprise to hear about you Asami, oh wait, I think it was more like I was waiting for your call."_  Asami could almost see the smirk on the other side of the line.

"Why's that?" he asked.

" _Did you forget that you exterminated a group in Japan after a pretty omega arrived in the house of the Arbatrov's? The rumors were pretty dark I must admit, since when your men use hammers to punch the mouth of a human being?"_  Fei Long asked but he didn't expect an answer at all, and he was right because Asami stayed quiet.

" _You want my help don't you? There are a lot of pretty omegas in Japan that would get on their knees just so they could be your partner. Why is that mere photographer so important?"_ Fei Long stood up from his couch where he was sitting in the comfort of his office.

"That doesn't matter; I need to get him back. You must know how Arbatrov's are possessive and sadist when it comes to properties of a big value, don't you? One of them blackmailed Takaba and I won't stay here to see how he is far away without me." Asami gripped the phone in anger.

" _Oh my"_  Fei Long chuckled,  _"since when you are so possessive with someone that doesn't bring you anything more than a cute smile?"_  Fei Long said while the silence of Asami was laughable.  _"I must say that this is the first time I hear you inner alpha being so possessive over someone,"_ the Chinese man sighed.

"Will you help me or not?" asked Asami again while pinching his nose in annoyance.

" _Yes I will, I like the kid and I must admit that he looked very angry and uncomfortable with Yuri. He doesn't know what he got in to when he chose to date Yuri, believe me even I'm wary when I'm around him."_  Fei Long said while remembering the serious look on the omega's expression when they were dining that first night.

"Convince your boyfriend to let him go Fei Long, he might listen to you if you beg nicely. He didn't listen to my request." Asami smirked at that.

" _The problem is that I already did,"_  he said while walking to the window of his office.  _"I told him to listen to you because I couldn't bear on seeing that poor kid like that and Mikhail said he was going to let him go but it was obvious that he was lying."_

" _You should speak with Mikhail again, he is going to attack you sooner or later Asami. Unless…"_  he said while thinking about the only thing that Mikhail might be weak.

"What? I offered him money and routes; I don't have anything else that might be of enough interest to him." Asami said annoyed and lighting a cigarette.

" _You should play fire with fire, or… get rid of the problem."_  Fei Long said but he wasn't so sure about his words, it was a member of the family and its Mikhail's uncle.

"You are a cruel bastard Fei Long," Asami smirked but the plan wasn't that bad and it's not like he has never thought about it but it was the start of an inevitable war.

" _There is going to be an event in two months in their house, they are going to be busy with all the routes and their legal business. If you want to take you chance on killing him then you should do it after the event or during said thing. It won't be easy Asami, but I know how cruel they can be."_  Fei Long said while there was heaviness in his heart.

Mikhail respects Yuri and they have a good relationship but through all the years he has known Mikhail he has been a witness of the cruel things that Yuri can do when Mikhail doesn't notice. There was a murder that Mikhail never ordered and Yuri acted on his own impulse. It was a family that never intended to do anything to them; the woman that was the partner of Yuri at that time had a brother that worked in the military. He got a proposal to work for elites and a few days later his family got brutally killed and everything was done by only one person. Yuri Arbatrov. Mikhail was so mad when he noticed what Yuri did, it was unfair. Mikhail never told anyone that story until Fei Long heard it.

"Well I wasn't expecting that option from your part to be honest, but I can't see any other way around." Asami said while thinking about what he is going to need.

" _You should make it accidental and erase all hints that you might be involved. Also, I'm traveling to Russia again to take care of the kid but, are you sure you want to do this?"_ Fei Lonf asked again, why was Akihito that important?

"I'm sure and, thank you. I'll owe you a favor." Asami ended the call without listening the response of his former lover.

" _Well it's very convenient that I don't miss you anymore Asami"_  Fei Long watched through his window Hong Kong covered in lights. The night is so dark but there is always something to light the path. He wonders if he made a right decision at giving his idea to Asami.

"You heard already" said Fei Long without turning back. "Make the arrangements for the jet so we can go to Russia the next week, there's a at least a month and a half for the event." Fei Long turned to see his personal bodyguard and assistant.

"Yoh" he said in a serious voice, "this conversation never happened" said Fei Long while looking straight at the man with brown eyes. "Yes Boss" Yoh bowed and walked out of the room.

* * *

The next day…

"Oh fuck!" yelled Akihito when he felt a pain on his stomach.

"Aki are you ok?" asked Mikhail that was sitting in front of him with his laptop. Akihito was reading a book in the living room sitting in a very expensive couch. Mikhail got up when he noticed the blonde pressing a hand on his lower stomach.

"Shit it hurts!" Akihito started to pant heavily and even Yuri entered the living room when he saw the state of Akihito.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked surprised, "Mikhail what's wrong?" he asked when he noticed that Mikhail was calling the private doctor.

"I have a pain over here," Akihito signaled a little lower from his ribs. "It must be your liver; I'll take you to the hospital." Yuri lifted Akihito in his arms and called for the driver to go to the hospital immediately.

All the while the two most important men in the Arbatrov's house were sickly worried about the Japanese omega called Takaba Akihito, the responsible of the state of said person was the person itself. Akihito went to a restaurant yesterday where he asked for a soup made of cheese, a soda and after that he drank a milkshake. If that wasn't the worst combination for his very healthy stomach, he ate a lot of eggs in the dinner. He felt slightly uncomfortable for the combination of foods inside of his stomach but some pills of laxative were necessary. It was the only distraction he could think of while his partner got in charge of their plan with Asami's shipment.

Akihito barfed while they were in the car and Yuri couldn't help on making a disgusting expression.

"Akihito you stink" he said while looking at his omega, "oh it hurts so badly" he said while grabbing his stomach with both hands.

' _This is humiliating…'_ he thought when his stomach made noises that echoed in the car.

It was finally Friday and after some medicine and a lot of visits to the toilet Akihito felt much better and apparently Mikhail and Yuri felt relieved at his healthy state. They were eating lunch when someone in a grey suit got closer to Mikhail; he bent a little to whisper in his ear.

"What?!" he said while punching the table with his fist vertically.

"What do you mean that our ship got destroyed?!" he asked and got up suddenly; Yuri followed and signaled Mikhail to get out of the dining room.

' _The ship got destroyed? I hope anybody died…'_  Akihito thought with a guilty feeling in his heart. He pulled out his phone that no one knew about, and typed a text to his partner.

" _Please tell me that nobody died"_

He quickly put it inside of his pocket and continued on eating, Yuri arrived a second later.

"Is everything ok?" asked Akihito in the best innocent voice and expression he could manage.

"Yes", Yuri sat in front of him and grabbed the beer from the table. "Someone is spying us" he said looking straight at the eyes of Akihito. He was lucky, oh so lucky that he knows how to lie.

"Really? Do you have any idea who might be?" Akihito made the most worry face he could manage and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. "I can help you find him if you want me to, I'm good at that." The blonde smiled at Yuri and for a moment the older man was surprised, he hasn't seen Akihito smile like that since he was in Japan.

"I'll be honored my Akihito" he said while taking the hand of Akihito and rubbing it with his thumb softly. Akihito smiled and shook his hand from Yuri's. Yuri finished eating but Mikhail didn't come back, after a while of silence because Akihito couldn't follow the conversation with Yuri at all, the Russian got up from the chair and walked out of the dining room.

" _No one died, apparently there were a few bombs that destroyed the ship on the inside, it never made it to the ocean. The shipment arrived without problem."_

Akihito smiled at his phone and put it inside of his pocket again; he grabbed his dishes and walked to the kitchen.

' _Mission complete'_  he said in his head, he is going to take a smoke outside with a good book. There was a light pain on his stomach that was supposed going to pass in a few days but he must be imagining things again.

* * *

" _Asami-sama you have a call"_ said Kirishima through the phone.

"Who is it?" he asked while watching at the photos of Akihito buying cigarettes _. 'He said he is not interested in smoking when I offered him one'_  he thought curious.

" _It's a man with a heavy accent sir; he didn't give me a name."_  Kirishima said a little bit unsure.

"Pass the call," Asami closed the window on his screen and waited for the mysterious voice.

" _Asami Ryuichi?"_  spoke the man.  _'It's a Russian accent'_  he thought when he heard his name.

"What do you want?" asked Asami without caring for the formalities.

" _Did you receive my text? I hope it wasn't so hard to decipher."_ He said while chuckling.

"It wasn't. What do you want?" asked Asami again with a heavy tone of voice.

" _I'm someone who wants revenge Asami-san, and I think that you are the best man I can ask for help. I want the head of Yuri Arbatrov, and you want your boy don't you?"_ he said waiting for the responde of the Japanese.

"Don't you dare on touching him, if you want my help then you must tell me everything about you and why are you doing this." Asami said while texting Kirishima to track the call.

" _Actually, the one who deserves most of the gratitude of the shipment is Takaba Akihito. He is a good man and I must say he is very cute, but I'm not in the mood for getting someone too attached to me. I'll tell you everything as long you promise to help me on killing that Russian."_

"Then give me your name" Asami said.

" _Aleeksev, Ivan Aleeksev."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Binary code: AMBUSH. OCEAN. RUSSIA.
> 
> (If you want to think a little then I won't tell you the other part of the code, it's easy though. You can leave you answer in the comments if you wish!)
> 
> Also, thank you so much for all of your comments; I would be lying if I said that they don't keep me writing. I want to advance a little faster with this story, I know it might be a lot of useless scenes but I hope the next chapter will have more action. Have a good day guys!.


	9. Crossing Paths 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Grammatical mistakes as always, this chapter might play with your heart a little and some not so smutty scenes.
> 
> Important: This chapter takes place after two months for Akihito to be in Russia. (Where are you Asami?)

**Crossing Paths**

" _The person who always worries and fights for the minor things in a relationship, it's said that is the one who cares the most."_  He remembers hearing that illogical sentence in a movie, some people might say that is true and others doesn't, in his own wrecked relationship he thinks that it might be true. He doesn't remember Akihito actually fighting for something small; he always ignores it and pretends that is nothing, as if the huge pink elephant in the room is part of the decoration. He has never felt so close with someone and yet, at the same time he ruined it but he will fix it, he has to.

He walked through the corridors of his house to his office while holding some documents of his recent profits of the family business. He had a serious face while thinking about his goal, to end a person's life. He almost reached his office when he spotted someone that is the trigger of everything he does, almost all the time that is. The time doesn't matter that much when it comes to him and it's actually incredible when a person can change because of another, he doesn't even need to think about it, he doesn't have any regrets. He takes what he wants and if Akihito wasn't accepting that fact then he doesn't care.

Said person laughed while talking with a man that was doing his duty as a guard, the blonde doesn't have Russian's blood but he is the closest of being part of the family. One of them holds a camera that he doesn't know where he got it; he was taking photos of some guard dogs that their men take care of. All of them moved their tail to the blonde man that was on his knees patting their heads, if he only knew that they are most likely feral killers, but isn't he the same? The difference is that he only gets a cold treatment and a fake smile from the same person.

"He is getting used to it" said a person beside him; he is a guest that he prefers never speak to.

"Don't you have business in your country Fei Long?" said the man while still looking at the blonde taking pictures of himself with the dogs.

"I'm taking a small break," Fei Long said while smoking a cigarette in a monotone voice.

"I didn't know you smoke" said Yuri looking at him with curious eyes.

"I don't" said Fei Long getting closer to where the blonde was, Yuri stared how he walked away.

He stood where he was and stared at the back of the Chinese man, he might be the partner of Mikhail but he is still an alpha. He stared at the blonde that smiled when Fei Long got closer to him but it seemed like it was a forced smile, he didn't care what could happen as long Akihito was fine with it. He will do anything for him if Akihito asked, he would give him money, jewelry, cars and even some lands if only Akihito pointed his finger at it. But that is the beautiful personality that he likes, it's because he doesn't want any more than…

_(Start of Flashback, before Akihito gets a job.)_

" _Stop being so stubborn Akihito, it's childish."_

" _What do you mean that 'is childish'?! I'm here because you left me no other option!" Akihito crossed his arms and turned to give his back to Yuri._

" _You decided to come here by your own will Akihito, don't blame me. I can give you anything you want, I can put you on the local newspaper or whatever useless job you can do."_

" _Useless? You never cared a damn thing about my job or my passion for photography, I don't need your connections to make a living here." Akihito turned to look at him in the eyes with pure anger on his eyes._

" _I'm interested on what you do," Yuri tried to calm his anger a little, "what can I give you so you can stop hating me." Yuri got closer to the blonde and touched his shoulder; Akihito slapped his hand and stared at him._

" _I want to get the hell out of here" Akihito said while turning walking out of Yuri's office and closing the door loudly._

_(End of flashback)_

…freedom.

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked Yuri from the doorframe of Akihito's room.

"Work" said the blonde while getting his bag ready. He was buttoning his shirt and putting his camera in the bag as well. "I thought you didn't work on Sunday's."

"They were short on personal and I have nothing to do," Akihito puts a small clip in the front of his hair because it's too messy.

"I made a reservation for today in a restaurant" Yuri said while seeing the surprised expression of Akihito, "we can go there for dinner."

"I'll be busy" he tried to suppress a sigh at the usual rejection.

"Your turn ends early" Yuri said while watching the blonde walking in the room while getting ready, "we haven't had a dinner just the two of us since we came to Russia." Yuri looks at Akihito with a hint of lust, the tight black slacks of Akihito with the white shirt, Yuri wondered why from the small amounts of clothes that Akihito brought with him he didn't grab the favorite green scarf that Akihito uses.

" _I don't know what exactly happened between you and him, but you need to put a happy face in front of them. Try to get closer and make them feel that you are adapting. If you want information then you need to be the happy boyfriend."_ Ivan's words resounded inside of his head. He hates the word 'boyfriend' and 'Yuri' in the same sentence. Akihito closes his eyes and sighs.

"You are right; I'll be free at seven thirty. I'll wait for you." Akihito grabbed his bag and walked out of the room, leaving a surprised Yuri standing watching the open door.

"Finally…" Yuri smiles slightly and walks out of the room.

* * *

"You have done a very good job Akihito" said the owner of the café; Akihito was relieved when he knew that at least the owner knew a little bit of English. It's a little sad that his coworkers doesn't know too much of that language but at least they greet each other kindly with small words.

"Thank you so much Ms. Natalia" Akihito smiled at her and he bowed slightly. She knew that Japanese people used to bow as a costume so she did the same, when Akihito noticed that she tried to do it as well he smiled again. She is not an old lady; she is around fifty years old so he felt very glad that his employee is very kind. She hands him a small list about the groceries he needs to buy, however something feels strange and she notices just by looking at the eyes of the young man. It's a sweet faint smell that made her blush a little, she is an alpha that is already married so she doesn't react that fast to the pheromones.

"You look a little uncomfortable Akihito, are you ok?" she asks when he starts to unbutton his shirt a little by the neck.  _'It's getting hot here…'_  he says to himself but he still has at least one hour of work. "You can take a break if you want" she says while grabbing the hand of the blonde, she looks surprised when she notices that the skin of Akihito is slightly warm. "Do you have a fever Akihito?" she asks and Akihito shakes his head.

"I'm fine Ms. Natalia, it's nothing." He says and even if she is not entirely convinced she narrows her green eyes and fixes her glasses. "Make sure to tell me if you feel uncomfortable ok?" she says and leaves his side. She is an alpha so she can sense the pheromones of an omega very easily. "Akihito if your heat is starting, which I know it is, you should go to your house. I can call you a taxi that is a beta." She reaches for her phone that was inside of her bag and looks at the omega.

"There's no need Ms. Natalia, I'll take my suppressants and you'll see that there's nothing to worry about."

Akihito walks inside of the staff room and retrieves his bag from the locker; he opens it a little in a rush and grabs a small rectangular grey box. He enters the staff restroom and opens the box but its contents falls in the sink.

"Ah damn it" he says while grabbing the tiny glass bottle. He reaches again for the box that he left aside and opens a white bag where a syringe is inside. He rips open the plastic bag where the syringe is and grabs the bottle. He takes the liquid inside the syringe and pushes the end to make sure that there is no air inside, he lifts his shirt a little and pulls down his pants. He takes a deep breath and turns his upper body a little; he touches his right buttock and takes the syringe that he was holding with his mouth. He places the needle and pushes it, it hurts and it burns. He intends on finishing quickly and presses the plunger so the medicine will finally enter his body. He is already used to that pain but the pain still stinks when he does it.

"Akihito?" asks her coworker, "are you ok?" she asks in broken English.

"I'm fine! I'll be out in a second!" he says and grabs the needle and the bottle to put it again inside of the grey box; he can't leave the evidence in the trash bag. He sighs and looks himself in the mirror; it's very convenient to have a medicine like that to suppress the heats of the omegas around a 90%.

' _I don't even want to imagine Yuri knowing about this, there's no way that I'll have sex with him and much less in my heat. The chances of pregnancy are way too high. I can't go to dinner with him tonight, he will surely notice.'_

Akihito starts to rummage through his bag and finds his phone, he thinks again if this might be a good decision but he doesn't have that much time to plan something else. He unlocks the phone and searches through the contacts; he takes a deep breath and press the green button.

" _Akihito"_  it's a deep voice of a man.

"Fei Long, I think I'll take your offer on helping me…" he puts a hand on his heart and feels his heartbeat a little fast.

" _Where are you exactly?"_ asks the man.

"I'm working right now," he closes his eyes trying to calm the dizziness because that medicine is very strong and his body reacts a little more sensitive to it.

" _Text me the direction and I'll go there,"_  the man says while waiting the answer of the blonde.

"My shift will end at 7:00," he says while checking the clock and its 6:00, "I have one hour and the medicine is good enough to last around two hours." Fei Long sounded a little dubious but agreed nonetheless, they hang up and the worst part was coming, he needed to let Yuri know. He searches for the number and waits.

" _Akihito_ " the voice of Yuri answers.

"Hey, um, you see… my boss invited me to have dinner with her, it's her birthday and, well, she doesn't have anyone to spend it with. I'll stay with her for a while and I'll go back a little late, don't wait for me." He says and he expects at least to hear Yuri insist on the matter but he heard nothing but silence.

" _Then I'll go pick you up"_  he says in a serious voice, way too serious.

"No, there's no need. I'll take a taxi. I need to go back to work. Uhm, I'm sorry Yuri."

He hangs up without listen to the response of Yuri and places the phone inside of the bag. His body feels warm but at least he isn't panting or dizzy, he splashes his face with water and fixes his clothes a little. He looks himself in the mirror again and sighs, he doesn't have time to feel sorry about his position, and he is a man of his word. He closes the door without leaving any evidence of what just happened inside.

On the other side of the line, the Russian looks surprised at the last words of his partner, "I'm sorry" he thinks again, he smiles and for the first time since the last time they were in Japan, he feels like his relationship with the blonde is finally changing.

* * *

It's 7:20 and luckily the person who was supposed to go pick him up didn't leave, he changes his clothes and walks out of the restaurant from the back door. He turns the corner and looks around; a man with a ponytail is waiting for him inside of a black car with the window closed by half.

Akihito got at least one meter away from the car and Fei Long smelled his scent, it was simply delicious and not so sweet, as omega's usual scent is. The omega walks around the car and opens the door; he notices a faint scent of alpha and looks doubtful if it is a good idea to get in the same car.

"I won't do anything" says Fei Long while looking at him with a smirk, "your pheromones are very faint and we have a partner. Get in." Akihito considers it for a couple of seconds but agrees.

"Touch me and I'll break your hand," the omega said bravely and Fei Long laughed softly.

"You know I'm the boss of a mafia and a very capable assassin right? You don't stand a chance against me but I think I understand why he wants you so much." Fei Long starts the car and starts driving through the not so quiet streets of Russia. They are very different from Japan, where everything is crowded and quite overwhelming, instead it is more peaceful but the lights that adorned the city are astoundingly beautiful. It reminds him a little to home.

"Beautiful isn't?" says Fei Long while looking at the road, Akihito looks at him and seems thoughtful for a second because Fei Long has called his name at least twice, but he wasn't listening at all.

"Uh? Yeah, it is." He says with a nostalgic voice. "You know, I need to ask you something." Akihito looks at him with curiosity, waiting for the question.

"Apart from keeping him safe, not that he needs to I think, what did you want to prove by coming here?" Fei Long looks at him straight in the eyes. He shifts his gaze to the road when he notices that Akihito looks shocked about that question, a couple of minutes passes and the blonde finally talks.

"I… don't like people underestimating me, I hate it. It's even worse than pity itself, it's like they can make decisions and give opinions about my life or about what I should do. When Yuri threatened Asami I got so angry because someone else was deciding about my personal life, and no one can do that, nor about whom I want to be with or about my feelings." Akihito looks at Fei Long while saying it, even if the other wasn't exactly looking at him all the time.

"Then? You did what Yuri wanted, what was the point of all this you are telling me if you just did what he wanted?" Fei Long asks and notices that Akihito is with his fists on his lap.

"I- I was so angry at him and with Asami as well, they wanted to order me around and I… I wanted to get the hell away from them and at the same time I didn't, not Asami at least." Akihito shifts uncomfortable in the seat. "…Yuri is really messed up; he is cruel and insane about many things. I didn't know that he was such a cruel bastard until I was practically …" he looks away and gulps, he is starting to sweat faintly. "But Asami was different; he behaved like that because he wanted to protect me." Fei Long grips the steering wheel and closes his eyes for a second.

' _Why do I feel that these two are hiding something?' he thinks about Asami and his personality._

' _He was never the type to take a liking to someone like this, and why does he even bother to practically start a war with Mikhail just for a boy? He is not like the one I met. He didn't bother with me at least.'_

"Let's take you to a hospital; they'll let you pass some nights there until your heat is gone." Fei Long opens the window because he felt Akihito's pheromones grow stronger.

"No! He will notice and there's no way I'll spend my heat with him," Akihito opens his window as well as he smells faintly the scent of Fei Long.

"The reservation will be under another name, you don't need to worry about the expenses nor anything. I brought some clothes and your personal hygiene stuff for you," Fei Long sighs and grips the steering wheel a little harder. He knows and tries to control himself, but the scent; it's getting stronger and uncomfortable.

"Hurry," says Akihito feeling uncomfortable and being beside an alpha isn't helping at all. He is starting to sweat even more and he feels hot under his skin, and there's an itchy sensation on his back side.

Akihito had a faint idea of hearing Fei Long clicking his tongue in annoyance; they suddenly were driving faster than before. The scent was suffocating inside of the car, even with the windows open it wasn't helping. Fei Long could feel himself getting hard, and Akihito's pants and scent wasn't helping.

"We are close," said Fei Long in a raspy voice, he could feel his alpha's instincts waking up. He wanted to take the beautiful omega that is sitting defenseless by his side, ease him of their mutual discomfort, fucking him so hard that not even Yuri or Asami would have a chance to erase his own seed from inside of him.

"Hey you have been enduring so far, you can wait more. You have a partner right, come on." Akihito looks between his flushed cheeks at the alpha with dilated pupils, he smiles and tries to open the windows from the back of the car as well.

' _He is right…'_  Fei Long closes his eyes for half of a second and chuckles deeply, ' _he is stronger than me… now I start to understand why everyone wants him.'_

"You are right, don't worry. I don't want to be the next one in Asami's dark list."

Akihito didn't listen to him completely but he was aware of the addicting name that came out from Chinese lips.

 _'Asami…'_  he thought and felt his heart beating strong against his chest,  _'Asami… Asami…'_  he said again and he started to feel a thick fluid flowing down from where he was seating.

* * *

"There is a reservation for an omega, Alexandr Valisiev." Fei Long says to the receptionist all the while not letting Akihito move from his side, he was hard and so was Akihito. Akihito was gripping the soft jacket Fei Long gave him to protect him from the alphas that might look at him or even attack him from just the scent; however, Akihito didn't appear weak in front of anybody. He held his head high and his red cheeks were sweating but he tried to keep standing without collapsing.

"Please follow me" said a nurse from beside and touched Akihito; he nodded and walked with her and Fei Long behind him.

They walked to the private room where they usually attended omegas; it seemed that everything was normal. The room had only one big bed, with a fair amount of pillows and what seemed a very fancy and comfortable sheet. It had one window and two tables at each side of the room, a bathroom included and a television, there's even a small kitchen at the other side of the room. It looked comfortable and expensive. Fei Long was right at asking for the VIP rooms for omegas.

"Mrs. Valisiev this is your room, you can stay here as long as you need, also we have any kind of suppressants that you may need. You can call for someone to help you if you get too much pain on your back but, I might need to tell your alpha to stay outside, it's not safe for you to stay here in the same room as him." She says while looking at Fei Long looking at Akihito sitting on the bed. "Let me take your coat Mrs. Valisiev."

She walks closer to the omega and tries to take off his coat, Akihito flinches at the cold hands of the nurse. Noticing his discomfort, the nurse heard a deep rumble sounds from behind.

"It's fine Mrs. Fei Long, his body is too hot because of the heat. I'm a beta." She tries again to take off some of the clothes off from Akihito's body and he actually makes it easy with dealing with the task.

"Do you need anything Mrs. Valisiev? I can help you with anything you need." She touches the hand of the omega and Akihito shakes his head. "If you need me you just need to touch this button and I'll send someone to help you. I'll wait outside for your alpha to get out of the room." She closes the door giving the couple five minutes to talk.

"Fei Long…" says Akihito, "Yuri will smell my scent on you." Akihito feels his straining erection painfully in his pants. "You should take a shower or something." He looks away in discomfort, it doesn't matter who is in front of him, and the matter is that is an alpha. He wants to touch Fei Long and ask for him to take him but he won't, he is not like that. He will keep his dignity even if his body is screaming for release.

"I will but not here, unless you want me to." Fei Long gets closer to Akihito and touches his cheek, the blonde looks at him surprised of the gentle yet hot touch on his cheek, and he blushes and takes away the hand. "Don't touch m-me."

"You are so cute Akihito; if you weren't taken already I would take you and make you mine. We can make an exception if you wish," Akihito notices that Fei Long isn't his normal self. He shudders at feeling the same aura he felt of Yuri and Asami, above all, his body is anticipating, impatient for the feel of an alpha touching him.

He is suddenly pushed against the bed and his feet are not even touching the ground anymore, he shivers and waits. Fei Long looks at him with his eyes clouded with lust, he desires him and Akihito desires him. That is, until his already mated body reacts at the touch of another alpha. Fei Long grabs his wrists and puts them on the top of his head, the stretch feels amazing for Akihito, and the scent is surrounding his common sense. However, it's not pleasure anymore, he is afraid because he knows that his body is asking to be touched but not Fei Long.

"No… Fei Long, stop it." He says but feels hot lips against his throat. His nostrils are struck with a rough scent coming from the man on top of him, the soft long black hair that touches his face smells too strong for his liking, he isn't reacting to this anymore. He doesn't want this, he doesn't want Fei Long or Asami, and he wants feels like crying for admitting that he yearns for his alpha, and not for the one he should be. He feels hot lips touching kissing his neck.

' _I need to stop him; he isn't a bad person…'_

' _He is not like this. He isn't on his right mind. I need to stop him soon or we will both regret this.'_

"No," he says breaking the battle of stares, "you don't want this and neither do I. Mikhail is your partner, and I, I need..." He pushes Fei Long from his body. He notices that Fei Long doesn't react until he mentions the name of the Russian man; he shakes his head and pulls himself off from Akihito's body.

"I need to go. Call me if something happens, I'll tell Yuri that you stayed at your boss's place because she was sick or something." Fei Long grabs his coat and rushes out of the room.

"That was close…" Akihito says while turning on his bed. He listens to Fei Long speaking briefly with the nurse and they both leave. He looks at the hospital gown that rests on the top of the table and he gets up from the bed to shake off his clothes.

His mind feels fuzzy and he can barely keep standing, however, there's something different going on with his body. He notices that the pain is more bearable, he doesn't have a headache and his erection isn't painful.  _'Probably because I've been bitten.'_

' _This is the worst… My body only answers to Yuri and, I can't even think about anyone else. I think you would definitely be better without me… Asami…'_

He sits on the bed feeling uncomfortable and his body is burning, he notices that Fei Long left a backpack on the couch near the television. He walks to it with trembling legs and opens it, he blushes so much that he might think that he was going to pass out from all the heat in his body.

"You have to be kidding me…" he says and retrieves the black rectangular box. He reads the Japanese word in gold color and opens it. He looks at the purple vibrator, long enough that he can compare it to Yuri. He gulps looking at it with the slight bumps and the bulbous head; he takes that it might be ten inches at most.

He is aware of his condition; he isn't at his best right now. The light blue hospital gown it's short that it doesn't reach to touch his knees; he shivers and feels the lubricant from his ass to wet his underwear.

He shudders when he feels the waves of pain through his body, they were certainly less painful but they are indeed still uncomfortable. He tries to reach for something to hang on while he feels his legs trembling; his heart beating is too fast for it to be normal. He touches his front head and it's damp in sweat, his erection looks red and painfully hard.

He takes a few deep breaths and walks to the bed with the dildo in hand; he lays on it and feels a little more at ease without the pressure on his body while standing on his feet. He takes off his underwear and leaves it on the floor.

He starts to rub his nipples through the gown and his other hand is touching his erection, he shivers and closes his eyes tightly because of the pleasure, even if it feels better it doesn't help that he needs something else. He continues on stroking his penis and feels himself getting wetter.

He moans lightly at the tightness around his erection, he pinches one of his nipples and moans a little louder. He sits to take off the hospital gown and lays back again, he feels the air conditioning air hitting his skin but he doesn't feel cold. The room is dimly lit by one of the lamps on the table beside the bed; it's enough to light the bed and a proportion of the room. He gets his fingers wet with his saliva and with his right hand he pinches one of his nipples, it sends shivers through his back.

He grabs the bottle of lube that was in the bathroom and opens the lid, he squeezes a fair amount of it in his right hand. He parts his legs wide enough for him to reach in that small spot of his body, he is trembles in anticipation when his fingers tap lightly against his small hole. He bites his lip and places the tip of the finger inside, he squeezes his eyes at the intrusion, and even if it only feels natural he can't help but sigh at the feeling of his finger inside. He pushes it little by little, the lubrication making it easier and pleasurable.

He sighs and tries to add another finger, he feels his body accepting and trembling at the pleasurable stretching. He licks at his lips while moaning and with his other hand still pinching at his chest.

"Asami… Asami…" he moans the name of the man he wants, he opens his eyes and grabs the dildo beside him. He wets it with lubricant that remained on his hands and places it closer to his entrance; he takes a deep breath and introduces it slowly. He moans louder at the feeling and he feels his penis getting harder by the inches entering his body. He closes his eye-

_*Knock Knock*_

Akihito stops what he is doing and looks at the door between pants, he tries to sit and barely manages to do it because his body is trembling with pleasure and a little weak by it.

_*Knock Knock*_

He gulps and places the dildo under his pillow, he grabs a clean towel that was on the ending of the bed and cleans his hands and inner thighs. He tries to move his limbs to get out of the bed until a noise stops him. There's the sound of a key opening the door and he looks in fear at the bed creaking open.

'It's Yuri… It has to be Yuri, please, please be Fei Long.' Akihito looks at the hand pushing the door open and he freezes. His heart stops and he can't even remember to breathe properly.

"Asami?" he asks in disbelief. "Asami what are you doing here?" he asks again, and it comes. A rush of that scent invading all of his senses, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for half of a second. His body shivers and hears the door shutting closed.

"Asami what are you doing?" He asks again and the man only walks closer to him, he sat still on the bed while looking up to the man standing in front of him. There's a warm hand on his cheek and Akihito relies on it, he trembles and suppresses the urge to cry, not because of pain but for relief. "You are here" he says again not believing that his alpha is here for him, during his heat, just like he wants.

"You are mine" Asami says and Akihito feels like crying again, he loves the sound of those words hanging around his mind. He sighs and grabs the hand that was tenderly resting against his cheek.

"I missed you" he says and Asami smirks, he is suddenly pushed against the mattress and he sees Asami taking off his clothes.

"Hurry Asami," he demands while seeing Asami taking off his shirt. Akihito sits and starts to take off Asami's belt, he pulls down the zipper and breathes at the unique scent of his soulmate. It's musk with that essence that no one has, he feels his heart beating strongly against his chest that he is sure Asami might be able to hear it.

His arm is grabbed gently and the man pushes him against the mattress again, he sighs in comfort and loves the warmth that the body on top of his is emitting. He moans at the warm lips kissing his neck, he can't make a proper thought about the present situation.

He kisses Asami and the kiss is fervent, passionate and longing. He moans at the feeling of those big hands roaming through his body, he shivers and the emotion is too much that he feels a lump in his throat. He gulps again and feels his eyes getting wet.

He can feel Asami's rapid heartbeat against the palm of his hand and he smiles, this is where he wants to be and he is, the place he belongs is beside this man. Akihito grabs the neck of Asami and feels the sting of being penetrated, he sighs in delight and Asami grunts into his ear. He loves it all.

He thrusts into him, both of them lost in the pleasure of their bodies and scent filling the room. Akihito reaches to touch Asami anyway possible and Asami kisses him tenderly and passionate.

It feels nice, comfortable, happy and definitely 'right'. He feels small tears falling from his cheeks in relief at being somewhere closer to home, with someone that makes him feel as if the last month was just a veil far away nightmare. He smiles when he feels Asami spilling his seed inside of his body and he is the same, getting himself covered in cum and sweat.

After a few more rounds he is laying finally in the arms of Asami, they are now laying on the bed with their bodies covered in their fluids. Perfect.

"Why did you come? Where are they?" he rests a hand in the chest of Asami and looks at him with worry.

"You don't have to worry about anything, I won't leave you." Asami strokes the cheek of the blonde with the back of his hand and kisses him on the lips.

"I want to go back," Akihito gulps and tries not to cry again, "I want to get away from here Asami. Take me with you."

"Of course, I won't leave you Akihito. You don't belong here."

Akihito smiles and rests his head in the strong chest of the alpha; he takes a deep breath and snuggles closer to the strong body of his soulmate.

* * *

"Where is he?" asks Yuri at noticing Fei Long entering the house with another set of clothes.

"Mikhail? I haven't seen him since the afternoon." Fei Long walks further into the house while leaving a confused Yuri behind.

"Don't give me that bullshit, where is Akihito?" The Russian grips tightly the arm of the Chinese man and none of them moves an inch while staring at each other eyes.

"I don't know where he is, aren't you his mate Yuri? You should know where he is." Fei Long snatches his arm from the strong grip and starts to walk away.

"As his mate I want to know where he is, you stink with his smell. Tell me where he is or I'll be obliged to find Mikhail another partner to fuck with." He retrieves a small knife that he had on his pocket and walks to where Fei Long is. He sees Yuri getting closer and reaches for the gun he has inside of his jacket, he doesn't move and waits for Yuri to get closer.

"Tell me where he is," says Yuri while getting closer to him. Fei Long places the gun in front of Yuri's head in a swift motion and makes him stop walking. The barrel is pressed inches away from the Russian.

"I'm very tempted to pull the trigger right now Yuri," he smirks while a black strand of his hair falls closer to his eyes. "I would love to do it, you know, Akihito never told me what happened but it was obvious with his injuries, a dark red and almost infected wound in his neck. You rape him but can't even take care of his wounds? We are cold bastards but you are the best of us apparently."

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that Fei Long," he steps closer and this time the barrel of the gun is pressed against his front head. He places the knife in the throat of Fei Long.

"I wouldn't mind to see Asami taking revenge for all of this," says Fei Long while smirking at the annoyed look in the Russian eyes. However, something changes in Yuri's eyes which makes them laugh and mockingly laughing at Fei Long.

"You are still filled with resentment because he used you?," he laughs at him again but Fei Long hand never wavers. "What a pity, actually, that's why I see you as a mere bothersome thing here. You failed with Asami and now you are here in our house, fucking with Mikhail because you didn't work with that bastard. Really, I feel pity for your subordinates. A bitch leading the Baishe mafia. If it weren't because Mikhail looks happy for the first time in ages, I would have killed you long ago."

Fei Long smirks and presses the gun even more to Yuri's head, "I'm starting to understand everything here. I understand why Akihito thinks that you are the lowest shit in his life, an alpha that can't even be loved by his omega, not even the bond between the two of you can help you to amend this. Oh and you right, I liked Asami but Mikhail is different from him, I don't need to explain you but I think it's kind of necessary. I love Mikhail and I hope you don't expect to kill me so soon Yuri, because if you do, you sibling will know who did it."

"I'll never get tired to hear you say that you love me Fei Long, however, I wish it were in private because I'm hearing it for the first time." Mikhail walks to them with his hands in his pockets.

"Put your weapons down" he says and Fei Long does it. Yuri remains with the knife in his hands and pressing it closer to the other man's neck.

"Yuri put the knife down." Yuri does it this time but not without stop staring at the Chinese man.

"Fei Long, where is Akihito?" Mikhail asks while standing beside the Chinese man, he smells the faint scent of Akihito on him and he knows that Fei Long took a shower before coming.

"He doesn't want to be with Yuri right now, he is close and is safe but he prefers to be away from him."

"Why?" asks Mikhail.

"He is with his heat and prefers not to be closer to him," Fei Long places his gun in his pocket and looks at Yuri. "Why are you looking like that?" he asks in curiosity, Yuri looks at lost.

"He didn't have his heat last month, so that means that he isn't pregnant." Yuri looks away from the two men in the room and actually feels disappointed.

"What do you mean pregnant?" asks Mikhail in confusion.

"He didn't have his heat last month, and I thought that it was abnormal, he has always being constant with them. Also, his scent wasn't that strong and in male pregnancies it might vary, he looked tired most of the time after being one month here. I thought it was work or it was the pregnancy." Yuri looks at Mikhail with no rage in his eyes but there were more doubts.

"He is sick then, it can't be normal to have those changes in his body." Mikhail says to Yuri and actually can see the disappointment in the eyes of his sibling. He turns to look at Fei Long in and in a serious voice he asks.

"Where is he?"

* * *

"How is he?" asks Yuri to the nurse that was taking notes in her notebook.

"He is better Mr. Arbatrov. We were worried when we found him. You are his mate?" She smiles kindly at him but with a little of caution.

"I am. The doctor said that you are his assistant, what happened?" he looks at the bed where Akihito is laying with bag under his eyes and his skin flushed with a little bit of fever.

"We found him passed out around four hours after he came to the hospital, he looked fine before but when I entered to check him he was asleep or that's what I thought until…" she stops and places turns the page in her notebook to keep writing.

"We noticed he had a high fever that isn't normal in the heat of omegas; he was muttering something when we entered the room. If it weren't because of the fever and his tired complexion we could have thought that he was having a nice dream. He was even smiling. When we got closer we saw dark small circles in his arms. We made a few tests and found a suppressant that is applied with an injection." She explains and looks at his mate.

"He can't bear his heat all by his own, he is bonded with you and the withdrawal symptoms are sometimes too much to bear. Are you perhaps in business trips for too long?" she asks in understanding.

"Yes I do" he says in a serious tone of voice.

"Well that might be the problem as well, as an omega in the early months after bonding he needs to pass his heats with his alpha. It's not life threatening but the symptoms are uncomfortable and sometimes too painful for them. The suppressant he has been taking is too strong for his body. He is Japanese so we concluded that he was ignorant about this medication. Please tell him to never take it again, with how it is; he might be having problems with his reproduction system if he ever wants to carry a baby."

"Is it impossible for him to be a carrier?" he asks with a little of fear in his voice.

"It's not impossible but he will have a hard time, his heat and the medication in his body was too much for his complexion. I suggest you to take care of him and spend time with him as much as you want, your scent and presence is sometimes necessary. It sounds a little troublesome but he appears to have been stressed for quite a while. I'll tell the doctor to give you the response of the tests when we finish with the analysis." She smiles and leaves Yuri inside of the room where Akihito is sleeping.

"What did you do? I'm everything you need and you are still stubborn. Don't worry; I'll take care of you." He strokes the head of Akihito and smiles at the light snore that comes from his omega.

Some hours later…

He blinks his eyes open and sees his surroundings, he feels much better now. It takes only a few seconds to realize that he is alone in the bed; he blinks again and starts to call for him.

"Asami?" he says softly and hears some light footsteps inside of the room. He smiles and presses the button to turn on the lamp beside his bed. "Why did you wake up?" he asks and freezes.

"I'm sorry Akihito, I'm not Asami."

"What are you doing here?" Akihito asks afraid, he looks at him in anger and manages to sit still at seeing Yuri besides his bed.

"The question is, what do you think you are doing here? Isn't your job as an omega to have your heats while waiting for me to take care of it?" he says surprisingly softly. Akihito looks at him afraid of what is happening and at the reaction of Yuri.

"I know it wasn't your idea, don't worry. However, why are you hiding this from me?" Yuri pulled out that white box that was in his backpack and retrieves the syringe.

"Are you trying to make yourself useless with this? Thinking that maybe I'll let you go if you can't have your heats anymore?" Yuri places the box in the nearest table and sits in the end of the bed. Akihito is trembling and he moves away from Yuri.

"I won't touch you, so you don't need to back away like that."

"Oh really? And why should I believe you?"

"That's a nice question. However the answer will always be the same, you are my mate and I'm yours. I'll tell you this Akihito, you should resign forever to the silly idea of thinking about that man, if you don't want to then that's fine, but let me make this clear. He won't come here, and he won't take you away from me. You belong to me."

"Don't say those words Yuri," he grips the sheets that rest in his lap. " I don't belong to you nor to anyone one, to whom I answer to is my decision." He looks at him but with no rage in his eyes, just mere determination.

"Do what you want," says Yuri. "I give up on trying convincing you so now I'll take what I want. You are my mate, everyone will know about that fact. And I'll say this again, forget about that man and make your new life here. I can give you anything you want but you will stay here."

"What a gentlemen," says Akihito with a smirk on his lips. "How many partners have you had? Killing their families wasn't enough? Did you get bored with them? Are you going to kill mine too?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Yuri," he looks away from Yuri and looks at the window. "I know what you are, what Arbatrov's and what Asami and Fei Long are. I know you guys are something worse than mere yakuzas but, did you really have to murder for personal pleasure?" he asks in total disgust.

"That's none of your business." Yuri walks to the door annoyed with how Akihito gathered all that information.

"I told you that you never cared about my job, you sub estimated me. I'm a journalist Yuri; don't even try to tell me to make a life with a crazy bastard like you."

Yuri smirks and placed his hand in the door knob. "It's up to you Akihito but, I'll tell you one more thing. Tomorrow everyone will know about your relationship with me, say good bye to your job in that café and probably as a journalist. The public eye is always interested in people like you, those mates with the elite in order to crawl to the success. I'll be outside if you need me."

Akihito places his head in between his knees and cries, not because of the words of Yuri but because of his delirious state.

' _I wish you were here… but, I think, you could have been here already if you wanted to.'_

* * *

"Why were you helping him?" asks Mikhail looking at the front door shutting closed when Yuri left to the hospital.

"Why wouldn't I?" Fei Long asks looking at Mikhail.

"You stink of him, did you guys did it?" Mikhail looks at him and steps closer to Fei Long.

"I didn't, I wanted to because he was in heat. I wouldn't cheat on you."

"Why not? You almost shot at Yuri. You might be really using me to get a better position." Mikhail grabbed the gun that was in the pocket of Fei Long.

"I haven't done it and I wouldn't use you for my success. It's up to you to believe me or not." Fei Long remained calm while Mikhail pointed at him with his own gun.

"I know you liked Asami, I'm not like him at all. Tell me, my love, why should I trust you that you won't kill me or use me to gain that man's favor?."

"Because I love you, and, I'm not gaining anyone's favor, maybe just peace of conscience." Fei Long smirked at hearing the safe lock of the gun being pulled off.

"I don't know what is creepier, hearing you say that you love me or how calm you are even if I'm pointing you with your own gun between your eyes."

"I trust you, maybe which is why I'm not afraid." Fei Long grabs the gun and places it in his pocket again.

* * *

Japan, Shinjuku Tokio.

"Suoh, Kirishima."

The men in front of the mahogany desk flinched at the sound of his boss voice. The last few months have been the hardest one that they had to live to; nothing was easy with Asami's mood since that day.

"We have tried everything sir," Kirishima says while bowing slightly at Asami who is smoking a cigarette with his elbows in the desk.

"The funds we found thanks to them were localized and hacked; their shipping's were handled and caused quite damage in their business." Kirishima continues. "They don't know we were the one who caused the difference, and 'his' name have never come to their minds. They even asked to our business partners to see if they were the ones who caused everything."

Asami listens to him while hearing what he already knows, his two most loyal men doesn't know why are they here. If there's no other way to attack the enemy to get what they want, then, he need to crush them in order to get it.

"Suoh, do you remember that time when you went to Russia to retrieve the goods that Mikhail sent over with you?" Asami says while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Yes boss, I do remember." Suoh places his hands behind his back.

"You memorized the rooms of the mansion, didn't you?"

"I did, it was two years ago but there are no indications that they might have changed it. All of them were formed from the previous successors and Mikhail mentioned that he never meant to change them."

"Exactly," Asami smirks and looks at them. "We have gotten useful information about deeds, bank accounts, their small shipping's and even some of his best connections have failed because of our intervention. You two know who did it right? Who gave us all of this information." Asami stands up and walks in front of the desk to sit on it lightly.

"Takaba Akihito-san," says Kirishima. Asami nods and crushes the end of the cigarette in the astray.

"Exactly, however, there's someone else who helped him. He asked me to remain this secretely, even from the two of you."

Kirishima and Suoh looked surprised at the words of their boss, Asami never holds up information like that.

"Ivan Aleeksev" says Asami in his Russian accent, "he is a police from Russia and his family was murdered by the personal decision of Yuri Arbatrov. Mikhail didn't know about this incident after the damage was made. He seeks for revenge, asking no more than that. He is helping Akihito in this 'game'. However they can't go on forever with this and with us receiving all the profits."

Asami crosses his arms on his chest and looks at the two gentle men.

"I have a plan but, I can't do it without your ideas or at least, opinions."

"We will try to help in anything possible sir." Kirishima says and Suoh nods.

"We are going to kill Yuri Arbatrov, but Mikhail will of course oppose to it. However, according to Ivan's information, Mikhail doesn't know that he has been giving orders to other groups to deal with problems that might affect their family. In other words, he is disobeying Mikhail's orders. They might give them profit but with blood flowing through them, something that Mikhail never ordered to."

"I doubt that will be enough to want Yuri dead," Suoh says and Kirishima seems to remember something about the past.

"Mikhail's mother was an omega, and she was murdered because she gave birth to Mikhail. The other Russian mafia in that time wanted to take possession of Arbatrov's territory. Yuri was an adolescent and Mikhail was no more than ten years old. His father, who is Yuri's brother, was murdered by that mafia because they were 'ordered' to get rid of the child. Leaving Yuri as the only Arbatrov as an heir of everything, but, Yuri's brother protected Mikhail and eliminated the other mafia before dying."

"The one, who ordered the attack on the mother, and to Mikhail, was Yuri." Suoh concluded.

"But his father protected Mikhail and left him in charge of Yuri, probably, Yuri got fond of Mikhail and never intended to murder him again. Of course, he took the role of a protector and uncle, as young as they were; they never intended to separate by any means after the murder of Mikhail's father." Asami finished the story and made a phone call.

The office went completely silent and the line was waiting to be answered, a Russian accent met their ears while talking in English.

"Ivan" says Asami, "how talented are you as a sniper?" he asked and the two men in front of him smirked at his boss's plan.

_"Better than you think Asami Ryuichi."_

"Kirishima" said Asami in English, so will Ivan understand as well.

"Get us three invitations to the party the Arbatrov's will make in one month. We are going to Russia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I know, I know, I'm mean and probably a sadist (some readers called me like that because of the last chapter of my pets soulmate story). I'm sorry for the angst guys; I kind of enjoy writing it. Also, I'm trying on not making Akihito the damsel in distress here but it's kind of difficult to me, I know you guys wanted to see him in another position.
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait on this story, in my defense, I had this chapter ready a few weeks ago but university is so, so, so hard right now. I can't even continue on writing for the other stories. I promise that after this and the next week I'll update the pets story and another one that I asked my beta to fix! I' can't wait for you guys to read that one; I kind of made an effort for that story.
> 
> If you liked this chapter leave a comment! I love to read your thoughts, opinions and recommendations! I hope you all have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> A/T: I had this idea some time ago, even before starting to writing. I hope you guys accompany me in this story… I should be updating my other stories but I have some tight schedule with university. I'll upload new chapters on my other two stories. There'll be grammar mistakes (I'm warning you). Hope you have a good day!


End file.
